Naruto the Replacement
by samsul.gothickmanpurbalingga
Summary: Naruto keturunan dari tangan kanan tuhan dan putri raja iblis Lucifer. Dia mewarisi kekuatan orang tuanya. Dan saat orang tuanya me inggal,ia disuruh menggantikan tugasnyaa dan me yeseikan Great War dan memdamaikan semua makhluk-Nya.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hola,,, author gaje datang lagi dengan fic baru,,, huft padahal yang lainya blum di selesein malah bikin yang lain lagi,dasar...

Ok langsung aja ke ceritanya...

**Title : Naruto The Replacemen**

**Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto & High Scool DxD Ishibumi Ichie.**

**Rate : M ( mungkin )**

**Pairing : Naruto x (?)**

**Warning : Typo(s) berceceran,ooc,oc,18+ mybe,dan lain sebagainya.**

Sumari : Naruto keturunan dari Tangan kanan tuhan dan Putri Raja Iblis Lucifer,Namikaze Minato dan Kushina Lucifer. Dengan kekuatan pemberkatan dari para dewa dan turunan kekuatan kedua orang tuanya, Naruto menggantikan tugas Tou-sannya yang telah tewas saat perang besar di titik puncaknya sebagai Tangan Kanan Tuhan..

Jaman dahulu kala,saat peperangan tiga fraksi baru dimulai,tuhan mengutus tangan kanannya langsung untuk menghentikan peperangan itu,bertahun-tahun dia mengawasi dan ikut membantu pihak yang benar, hingga pada suatu saat dia bertemu seorang gadis keturunan dari Raja Iblis Lichifer yang tengah sekarat karena tertembus tombak cahaya.

Gadis itu sudah pasrah saat tangan kanan dari Tuhan itu mendekatinya,dalam hati gadis itu 'Inikah akhir hidupku ? tragis bahkan aku belum membantu sedikitpun dalam perang ini. Aku sungguh membuat malu Tau-sama dan keluarga Luchifer' gadis itu memejamkan mata saat tangan kanan tuhan sudah sangat dekat,namun setelah lama dia tak merasakan sakit sedikitpun,akhirnya dia membuka matanya dan kini didepannya sitangan tuhan tengah berjongkok memperhatikannya.

" Apa kau baik-baik saja,?apa kau masih bisa bertahan,?"Tanya sitangan kananTuhan.

Si gadis iblis itu diam tak menjawab karna sangat takut dan terkejut dengan ucapan si tangan kanan Tuhan lebih tepatnya partanyaannya.

" Tenang saja,tak usah takut,aku akan menolongmu," Ucap sitangan kanan Tuhan yang melihat raut ketakutan pada wajah gadis iblis itu.

" Maaf sebelumnya,perkenalkan Namaku Minato Namikaze,tangan kanan Tuhan," ucap sitangan kanan tuhana.k.a Minato Namikaze sambil melepas topeng putih yang menutupi mata dan setengah wajah bagian atasnya.

Setelah topeng dilepas, terlihatlah wajah tampan Minato yang tampak bercahaya,dengan mata biru sebiru samudra yang menenangkan dan berambut pirang panjang se-bahu serta anak rambut yang membingkai wajah tampanya.

Kushina yang melihat wajah tampan minato,wajahnya langsung bersemu merah,' Tampan,' itulah yang ada di fikiran Kushina.

Minato tersenyum saat melihat rona merah di wajah Kushina yang telah memalingkan wajahnya.' Cantik,' itulah yang ada difikiran Minato saat melihat wajah malu-malu Kushina.

" Apa kau baik-baik saja,?"Minato mengulangi pertanyaan sebelumnya.

" Ti-tidak terlalu," jawab Kushina. " Maaf,namaku Kushina Luchifer," lanjut Kushina memperkenalkan diri.

" Maaf sebelumnya," ucap Minato meminta maaf kemudian mengangkat Kushina ala Brydall-Style. " Aku akan membawamu ketempat yang aman dan menyembuhkan lukamu," lanjutnya kemudian terbang dengan keenam pasang sayapnya yang berwarna kuning keemasan.

Kushina yang di perlakukan seperti itu wajahnya langsung memerah dan juga takut.

' Tuhan,aku meminta izin untuk istirahat karna aku lihat ketiga kubu sudah tidak berperang walaupun masih bersitegang,dan juga aku minta izin untuk mencintai dan menikahi gadis iblis ini. Aku tahu,aku adalah racun baginya,tapi aku mohon,demi pengabdianku pada-Mu. Satukanlah aku dengan gadis ini,'doa Minato didalam hati pada sang pemimpinya yaitu Tuhan. Dan langsung dibalas dengan restunya dan konsekwensinya ditanggung sendiri,tuhan tak menghilangkan kekuatannya dan tidak menjadikannya malaikat pendosa karna pengabdiannya slama ini sangatlah besar.

Minato tersenyum disela terbangnya mendengar pemimpinya menyetujui dan merestui.

Minato kemudian membawa Kushina ketempat orang lebih tepatnya Dewa yang ia kenal untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka Kushina yang sangat parah.

Setelah menyembuhkan semua luka Kushina,Minato tanpa basa-basi langsung mengatakan perasaannya pada Kushina,sedangkan Kushina kaget dan ragu tentang pernyataan Minato. Walau tak di pungkiri iapun menyukai Minato walaupun ia tau mereka dari ras yang berbeda dan diapun tahu kekuatan dari Minato adalah racun yang sangat mematikan untuknya.

Akhirnya setelah berdiam cukup lama,Kushina pun menerima perasaan Minato padanya dan mengatakan bahwa iapun menyukai Minato walau baru saja bertemu dan ia tau bahwa ia berasal dari fraksi yang tak mungkin bersatu tapi ia tidak peduli. Namun ia takut jika Tou-sannya menentangnya.

Minato yang melihat kegundahan di wajah Kushina akhirnya menenangkannya dan akan meminta restu langsung dari Raja Iblis a.k.a Tou-sannya Kushina.

Minato dan Kushina pergi ke Neraka untuk bicara langsung pada Ayah Kushina,seperti dugaan mereka,ayah Kushina menolak mentah-mentah hubungan mereka.

Minato tak tinggal diam,dia meyakinkan ayah Kushina bahwa ia akan menjaga selalu Kushina.

Akhirnya usaha Minato berhasil,walau melalui test yang nyaris merenggut nyawanya, Ayah Kushina menyetujui setelah melihat keyakinan dan kegigihan Minato walau dengan syarat ia harus membawa Kushina jauh dari tempat itu dan ayahnya menganggap Kushina telah mati untuk melidunginya dari musuh yang mengincarnya.

Minato dan Kushina setuju dan pergi ke utara untuk memulai hidup baru mereka sebagai sepasang suami istri.

**.**

**..**

…

Sepuluh tahun berselang, Minato dan Kushina telah di karuniani seorang anak laki-laki yang kini berumur Sembilan tahun. Anak mereka memiliki cirri-ciri berambut pirang kemerahan gabungan dari rambut Minato dan Kushina,memiliki mata berwarna biru sebiru samudra yang menenangkan seperti mata Minato,wahahnya mirip Kushina,memiliki tanda lahir berupa tiga goresan seperti kumis kucing di wajah tampannya. Nama anak mereka adalah Naruto Luchifer Namikaze.

Naruto mempunyai otak yang cerdas seperti ayahnya namun sifatnya seperti Kushina,dia hiperaktif dan menyukai hal-hal baru.

Naruto kini sedang berada dibawah pohon dibelakang rumahnya duduk bersama dengan seorang yang memakai baju zirah perang ala samurai jaman dahulu.

"Susano'o-Jisan apa tantangannya supaya Naru bisa mendapatkan hadiah dari Ji-san,?" Tanya Naruto penuh semangat seperti anak kecil kepada orang yang memakai baju zirah tersebut a.k.a Susano'o atau dewa Susano'o.

Kenapa Naruto bisa akrab dengan dewa itu,?Karna ayahnya Minato dekat dengan semua dewa jepang,sebagai tangan kanan Tuhan,dia sangat dihormati oleh para dewa jepang. Saat kelahiran Naruto pun hampir semua dewa datang untuk melihat dan memberkahinya.

Seperti dewa Izanagi dan Istrinya Izanami,dan para anaknya seperti Dewi matahari Amaterasu,Dewa bulan Tsukoyomi dan Dewa perang Susano'o.

Izanagi,Izanami,Amaterasu, Tsukoyomi dan para dewa lainnya telah memberkati Naruto dengan kekuatannya sehingga secara tidak langsung Naruto memiliki kekuatan seperti mereka namun masih tersegel dan karna itulah Naruto memiliki Mata Dewa, juga Naruto menjadi seperti klan Phenex mempunyai api,namun api Naruto berwarna Hitam dan dapat dikeluarkan Naruto sesukanya.

Mata Dewa atau Sharingan yang dimiliki Naruto cirri-ciri,tahap pertama mempunyai Sembilan tomoe,tahap kedua atau Mangekyo Sharingan berbentuk Suriken bermata tiga yang ujung nyasaling menyatu dan tahap terahir Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan berbentuk gabungan Sharingan tahap pertama dan kedua,yaitu suriken mata empat yang ujungnya menyatu dan dikelilingi oleh Sembilan tomoe,tiga di luar shuriken mata empat dan enam di paling luar dari tiga tomoe.

Kembali ke Naruto.

"Kamu harus bisa menelan dua telur ini secara bersamaan dan jangan sampai pecah,"ucap Susano'o sambil meletakan dua telur di depan Naruto.

' Glek,'

Susah payah Naruto menelan ludah setelah melihat dua telur yang di keluarkan Susano'o,karna telur itu besarnya sebesar telur burung onta.

"Yang benar saja Jii-san,mana bisa Naru menelan dua telur ini bersamaan. Lagian ini telur apa,? Kok lebih besar dari telur ayam,?"Rajuk Naruto.

" Di coba dulu Naru-kun,Naru ingin hadiah dari Jii-san kan?"Titah Susano'o. "Nanti juga naru tau ini telur apa.,"lanjutnya.

Naruto memandang nanar dua telur itu, ' glek,' sekali lagi Naruto menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Karena sangat menginginkan hadiah dari Jii-sannya ahirnya Naruto memcobanya.

Diambilah dua telur itu dengan kedua tangannya,sebelum memasukan dua telur itu kedalam mulut ia menatap kearah Susano'o untuk memastikan dan dibalas anggukan oleh Susano'o.

Naruto memasukan dua telur itu ke dalam mulutnya kemudian menelanmya secara dua telur itu bisa masuk dan tertelan oleh Naruto.

Susano'o yang melihat Naruto bisa menelan dua telur itu tanpa pecah tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai, ' Kau akan mendapatkan kekuatan yang melebihi pendahulumu dan para dewa,walau kekuatan itu akan bangkit secara perlahan,dan itu pasti,' batinnya.

' Aaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrgggghhhh'

Teriak Naruto setelah berhasil menelan dua telur itu bersamaan.

Dari dalam rumah terlihat Kushina dan Minato yang berlari kearah Naruto dengan panik setelah mendengar triakan Naruto.

Naruto terbaring di atas tanah dengan mata yang memutih semua tanpa pupil.

" Naruto,!" pekik Kushina khawatir kemudian menidurkan naruto di pangkuannya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto,Susano'o-sama,?"Tanya Kushina khawatir.

" Aku hanya memberikan dua kekuatan Naga yang telah punah dan dalam keadaan marah," jawab Susano'o enteng.

Kushina dan Minato Nampak shok mendengar ucapan Susano'o.

" Tenang saja,dia akan baik-baik saja. Dengan kekuatan dari para dewa yang ia miliki,aku yakin dia akan bisa menyerap kekuatan itu dan menjadikan mereka partner," Susano'o mencoba menenangkan Minato dan Kushina.

' Arrrrgh' lenguh Naruto,kemudian dari perut Naruto muncul api berwarna merah kehitaman dan membakar kulit perutnya hingga terlihat bagian dalam perut Naruto.

Api itu secara kasap mata menyebar keseluruh tubuh Naruto.

" Naruto,!"Kushina sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto.

" Kalau Naruto sampai kenapa-kenapa,akan kubunuh kau. Tak peduli kau adalah dewa sekalipun, Susano'o," ancam Kushina sembari mengeluarkan aura iblisnya dan menerbangkan rambutnya membentuk seperti eekor berjumlah Sembilan.

" Tenanglah Kushina-chan,percayakan saja pada Susano'o-sama," ucap Minato menenangkan.

Mendengar ucapan Minato,Kushina kembali tenang dan menurunkan tekanan iblisnya.

Perlahan tubuh Naruto yang telah terbakar api berwarna merah kehitaman mulai beregenerasi hingga sediakala. Kini tubuh Naruto sedikit berubah,tubuhnya lebih berisi dan otot-ototnya terbentuk seperti orang dewasa yang sering melakukan fitness walaupun umurnya asih Sembilan tahun.

Kemudian Naruto kembali kesedia kala,dan kini telah pingsan karna mendapatkan kekuatan baru.

" Aku berkati kau dengan kekuatanku,kau dapat memanggil sosok astral untuk melindungimu dan membantumu menyerang,dan juga dua naga legenda akan bersemayam di tubuhmu dan memberi kekuatannya padamu" Susano'o memberkati Naruto dengan kekuatannya.

" Susano'o-sama,memang kekuatan Naga apa yang engkau berikan pada Naruto,dan bagaimana caranya engkau menanamkannya pada tubuh Naruto,?"Tanya Minato penasaran.

" Dragon Phoenix naga yang sebanding dengan Great Red bahkan melebihinya dan merupakan rival sekaligus kekasihnya,jadi jangan heran bila nanti naga itu mengejarnya untuk bertarung dan menikah. Yang kedua Devile Dragon,naga iblis yang tinggal di kegelapan neraka paling dasar dan merupan naga legenda yang tak pernah ada yang melihatnya,tapi aku melhatnya kemudian bertarung dan membunuhnya kemudian mengambil telurnya. Aku menanamkan kekuatan mereka dengan telur mereka,aku suruh Naruto untuk menelan telur mereka secara bersamaan dan jangan sampai pecah,itulah syarat untuk menanamkan kekuatan mereka dan aku yakin mereka adalah jodoh Naruto,terbukti dengan mudah Naruto menelan dua telur itu secara bersamaan," jawab Susano'o panjang lebar. " Sebaiknya bawa Naruto kedalam untuk istirahat,aku mau pamit karna masih banyak tugas," lanjut Susano'o.

Kemudian Susano'o pergi dari kediaman Minato,sedangkan Minato membawa Naruto kedalam rumah mereka untuk mengistirahatkannya.

_**Mindscape**_

Naruto POV

Ugh,dimana ini,? Kenapa semuanya gelap. Apa aku sudah mati,? Tapi bukanya aku tadi tida apa-apa,terakhir aku ingat aku di suruh Susano'o-Jiisan untuk memakan dua buah telur sekaligus dan aku tak tau itu telur apa,?

"_**Hei kau**_," panggil suara berat dan menyeramkan.

" Siapa,! Tunjukan dirimu,!?" balasku berteriak.

Seketika tempat aku berada saat ini tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seperti di dalam perut bumi dengan sungai magma yang mengalir pelan,dan ada gunungan tanah yang lumayan tinggi dan di atas gunungan tanah itu ada seekor naga berwarna merah kehitaman dengan dua pasang sayap yang besar,taring yang panjang dan tangduk yang sanggup menusuk kulit bumi dengan mudah. Namun tempat ini bukan itu saja,di sebelah tempat tadi seperti sebuah goa yang sangat gelap dan dari dalam goa itu terlihat sepasang mata berwarna merah yang menyeramkan dan menatap intens kepada ku.

"**Lihat,siapa ini**," ucap sosok yang ada di dalam goa gelap itu yang kemudian berjalan keluar menunjukan sosoknya yang merupakan naga seperti yang ada di gunungan tanah di tengah sungai magma,sosoknya sama persis,mungkin kembar,?

" Kalian Naga,? Dan dimana ini,?" pertanyaan bodoh yang aku tanyakan,sudah jelas mereka adalah Naga yang sangat mengerikan dan pasti disini adalah tempat mereka.

"**Hahahahahha,kau lucu bocah**," tawa Naga yang berasal dari goa yang sangat gelap itu.

"_**Lebih baik kau beritahu dia,Devile. Sebelum kita makan**_," ucap Naga merah yang tubuhnya terselimuti api.

" Apa-apaan,? Mau makan aku,?Langkahi dulu mayatku," tantangku mendengar ucapan si naga merah.

"**Fufufu,ternyata anak ini berani juga,menarik**," ucap si naga hitam.

"**Baiklah,akan ku beritahu siapa kami dan dimana ini**," ucap sI Naga hitam. "**Kami adalah Naga legendaries yang sangat di takuti,bahkan oleh pemimpin ketiga fraksi dan kami hanya mengabdikan diri kami kepada tuhan yang kini telah berpaling dari makhluknya, nama kami adalah The Devile Dragon Emperor dan The Dragon Phoenix Emperor dan ini adalah alam bawah sadarmu,tempat kami setelah kau makan telur kami**."Lanjut Si naga hitam a.k.a Devile Dragon menjelaskan.

" Owh,jadi begitu. Kalian perwujudan dari dua telur yang aku makan itu,?Dan ini alam bawah sadarku," tanggap Naruto seperti bergumam.

"_**Kau sebaiknya hati-hati bocah,kami tidak akan memberikan kekuatan kami padamu walaupun kami hidup di dalam tubuhmu,"**_ ucap naga merah a.k.a Dragon Phoenix.

"Hee' mengambil kekuatan kalian,? Buat apa,? Kekuatan yang aku miliki sudah cukup untuk melindungi orang yang ku sayangi,tak perlu mengambil kekuatan kalian. Lagian aku Cuma akan membuat kalian menjadi partnerku, karna aku selama ini sendirian dengan adanya kalian di dalam tubuhku pasti hidupku akan lebih berwarna,?" ucapku membantah tuduhan mereka tentang akan mengambil kekuatan mereka.

'**Anak yang menarik,apa ini tujuan yang Susano'o-sama ucapkan waktu itu,? Akan aku buktikan apakah anak ini benar-benar seperti yang 'Dia'katakan'** batin Devile dan Phoenix.

"**Hahahaha, jangan bercanda,bocah. Kami dua naga legenda tak akan mungkin berteman denganmu,!Jangan naïf bocah. Kami akan membunuhmu dari dalam,"**tawa Devile Dragon meremehkan.

" Aku, Lucifer Namikaze Naruto tidak pernah bermain-main dengan omongan dan selalu serius karna itu jalan hidupku," ucapku dengan serius.

Kedua naga yang berada di depan Naruto diam dan melihat lekat kearah Naruto.

'**Benar-benar anak yang menarik,'**batin kedua naga itu.

"_**Akan kami lihat dan pegang,namunjangan salahkan kami karna kami akan mengisap jiwamu sedikit demi sedikit,"**_ucap Dragon Phoenix mencoba menggertak dan sedikit berbohong tentang menghisap jiwanya.

" Tak masalah, karna menjadikan kalian teman sudahlah cukup. Bila kalian menghisap jiwaku tak masalah,setidaknya jika nanti aku mati karna jiwaku yang terserap habis,aku mati dengan tenang karna pernah mempunyai teman yang special," balasku tegas dan serius.

Setelah mengucapkan itu perlahan Naruto mulai memudar tanda bahwa dia telah siuman di alam nyatanya.

**End Mindscape**

**Naruto POV end.**

Setelah Naruto bangun,Kushina a.k.a Kaasan Naruto langsung memeluk Naruto erat seakan tidak akan ingin kehilangan Naruto.

Setelah seminggu Naruto beristirahat,dia minta untuk dilatih oleh kedua orang tuanya,Minato dan Kushina menyanggupi dengan alasan agar Naruto bias menjaga diri.

Minato mengetahui kekuatan Naruto kemudian mengajarinya semua kekuatan yang ia miliki begitupun Kushina,hingga Naruto dapat menguasai dan mematerialisasi kekuatan malaikat milik Tou-sannya dan kekuatan iblis berupa Absolute Power of Destruksion dan Absolute Fire of Eruption dari Kaa-sannya.

Minato dan Kushina terkejut,Naruto bisa menguasai kekuatannya dan kekuatan Kushina dengan baik bahkan mengungguli mereka dalam kurun waktu satu tahun latihan.

Bangga,itulah yang dirasakan Minato dan Kushina,karna Naruto begitu berbakat terlebih lagi kekuatan dua Naga yang bersemayam di tubuhnya. Naruto berhasil meyakinkan mereka untuk menjadi partnernya,tidak untuk mengambil kekuatannya.

Satu bulan telah berlalu dari saat terahir Naruto menyeleseikan latihannya,dan kini Minato akan kembali melaksanakan tugas dari-Nya,begitupun Kushina. Ia akan kembali membantu Tou-sannya,setelah menerima surat dari Tou-sannya bahwa peperangan besar telah terjadi.

Minato dan Kushina meninggalkan Naruto di mensionnya karna Naruto menolak untuk di titipkan di tempat para dewa kenalan Tou-sannya.

Dua minggu telah berlalu semenjak Minato dan Kushina pergi meninggalkan Naruto untuk membantu berperang dan melaksanakan tugas masing-masing.

Dan disinilah Naruto,di tengah medan perang setelah mendengar Kakeknya meninggal dan peperangan semakin panas.

Naruto sedang menatap kearah kedua orang tuanya,lebih tepatnya kearah Tou-sannya yang sedang menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng untuk melindungi Kaa-sannya.

Terlihat di mata Naruto,Kaa-sannya tengah sekarat dengan tubuh penuh luka,dan Tou-sannya yang tak jauh beda apalagi setelah menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng untuk istrinya dan menerima semua serangan yang datang.

" Tou-san,Kaa-san," triak Naruto sambil berlari kearah mereka.

" Na-ruto,jangan kemari. Disini berbahaya," Ucap Kushina sudah seperti gumaman karna sudah terluka sangat parah.

" Naruto,pergi dari sini,cepat," suruh Minato di sela rasa sakitnya.

" Tidak,siapa yang melakukan ini pada Tou-san dan Kaa-san,? " Tanya Naruto setelah dekat dengan Minato dan Kushina. " Biar aku bunuh mereka," lanjut Naruto di ikuti aura gelap yang mulai keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

" Minato,cepat segel kekuatan Naruto,sebelum lepas kendali dan kegelapannya menguasai," Titah Kushina khawatir.

Minato langsung mendekat kearah Naruto dengan tertatih setelah dekat dia membuat sihir segel dan mengarahkan sihirnya kearah perut Naruto. Dari sihir segel itu keluar cahaya yang sangat terang dan tak lama memudar,perlahan di perut Naruto terbentuk tato segel berbentuk Naga berwarna kuning keemasan dan terikat Rantai,tato naga itu kemudian bergerak kearah dada bagian kiri dan melingkar.

" Kushina,aku hanya bisa menyegel kekuatan malaikatnya. Tolong kau segel kekuatan iblisnya," ucap Minato.

Kushina kemudian berdiri walaupun dengan susah payah dan berjalan tertatih kedepan Naruto,kemudian membuat sihir segel dan meletakannya di perut Naruto,tubuh Naruto bersinar merah kehitaman kemudian di pundak belakang bagian kanan muncul tengkorak berwarna merah kehitaman yang dililit naga berwarna hitam.

Setelah Naruto di Tanami segel untuk mengekang kekuatannya Naruto tertunduk di tanah dengan keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhnya.

" Naruto,kami memasang segel untuk mengekang kekuatanmu dengan tiga tingkatan, dan kekuatanmu akan terlepas bertahap. Kami melakukan itu untuk melindungimu agar mereka tidak mengetahui kekuatanmu dan mengejarmu," ucap Minato memberitahu. " Maaf,Naruto. Waktu kami telah habis,kami harap kau dapat meneruskan keinginan Tou-san dan Kaa-san untuk menyeleseikan peperangan ini dan mendamaikan mereka," Lanjut minato.

" Jaga diri baik-baik,Naruto. Kami akan selalu berada di hatimu," ucap Kushina.

Kemudian tubuh Minato dan Kushina mulai mengurai menjadi cahaya dan kemudian menghilang.

" Tidak,Tou-san Kaa-san,jangan tinggalkan Naru," bisik Naruto pelan .

"_**Naruto,janganlah bersedih dan wujudkanlah keinginan mereka,kami pasti akan selalu bersamamu jadi janganlah terus bersedih dan merasa sendiri," **_ucap Dragon Phoenix dari dalam fikiran Naruto.

" **Apa yang di ucapkan Phoenix benar Naruto,janganlah bersedih dan wujudkanlah keinginan kecewakan dan sia-siakan pengorbanan mereka" **Timpal Devile Dragon.

" Baiklah kalau itu keinginan Tou-san dan Kaa-san,aku akan mengabulkannya. Tapi sebelum itu aku akan membalas kematian mereka," ucap Naruto dengan nada dingin kemudian mengambil topeng Minato yang terjatuh di tanah dan memakainya.

" Kalian,bersiaplah menghadapi 'Dewa Kematian' kalian. Akan ku tunjukan rasa sakit yang belum pernah kalian rasakan," ucap Naruto sambil memandang dingin puluhan bahkan ribuan pasukan malaikat,malaikat jatuh dan Iblis yang menyerang Minato dan Kushina.

Pasukan Malaikat,Malaikat Jatuh dan Iblis yang terbang di atas Naruto bersiap mengeluarkan kekuatan masing masing,lebih tepatnya para Malaikat jatuh dan para iblis yang mengeluarkan kekuatan mereka untuk menyerang Naruto. Sedangkan para malaikat seperti menyesal karna serangan yang mereka tujukan pada wanita iblis ternyata di tahan Minato dengan tubuhnya sampai membunuhnya.

Perlahan di punggung Naruto keluar tujuh pasang sayap yang berbeda,enam sayap di bagian kanan berupa sayap Malaikat yang besar dan bercahaya,sedangkan enam sayap di bagian kiri berupa sayap iblis yang berwarna gelap segelap malam yang tak berbintang dan mengeluarkan aura hitam kemerahan.

Semua pasukan Malaikat,Malaikat Jatuh dan Iblis Nampak terkejut dengan sayap yang di miliki Naruto,namun Pasukan Malaikat seperti tersenyum walau mereka tau pasti akan segera mati karna mereka tau,Pengganti Tangan Kanan Tuhan telah bangkit dan siap menggantikan tugasnya.

" Kalian akan.." ucap Naruto menggantung kemudian merentangkan tangan kanannya kesamping,dari ketiadaan tangan kanannya muncul sebilah senjata berbentuk sabit bermata tiga, gagang sabit itu panjang sekitar dua meter dan di pangkal gagang itu terdapat belati yang sangat tajam,di pangkal belati itu terdapat tengkorak berwarna merah kehitaman sebagai penghubung antara gagang dan Belati,bagian sabit yang bermata tiga itu berwarna hitam seperti gagangnya namun berwarna putih di bagian tajamnya. Senjata itu bernama Death Scythe,Naruto mendapatkan senjata itu setelah di berkati oleh dewa kematian dan memberikan senjatanya untuk Naruto.

" MATI." Lanjut Naruto kemudian Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri.

Pasukan tiga fraksi Nampak terkejut dengan kecepatan Naruto yang tidak dapat terlihat oleh mata.

Tiba-tiba di tempat pasukan tiga fraksi yang masih terkaget terlihat seperti banyak tebasan berbentuk bulan sabit tipis di ikuti kilatan berwarna kuning kemerahan,tebasan itu terlihat semakin kebelakang seluruh pasukan dan beberapa detik pasukan yang berda paling depan mulai mengurai menjadi cahaya meninggalkan bulu-bulu berwana hitam dan putih yang bertaburan seiring menghilangnya pasukan dari Malaikat,Malaikat Jatuh dan Iblis.

Semua pasukan berjumlah ribuan di bunuhnnya hanya dalam kurun waktu tujuh detik,seorang diri. Setelah Naruto berhenti dari acara membabatnya,(?) dia masih terdiam terbang di langit dan dari tubuhnya keluar aura hitam kemerahan bagai aura kematian.

Dari jauh terlihat beberapa orang dengan perlengkapan perang lengkap,dan sepertinya mereka adalah para petinggi dari tiga fraksi.

Naruto masih memandangi mereka dari jauh dengan mata merah dengan pupil berpola shuriken mata empat yang ujungnya menyatu dan di kelilingi enam tomoe di bagian luar pola shuriken dan tiga tomoe di bagian terluar dan berputar berlawanan arah.

Tatapan Naruto seakan-akan mau menarik keadalam kegelapan yang abadi.

Semua orang yang tersisa lalu mendekat kearah Naruto dan setelah dekat ada yang langsung tertunduk hormat.

" Hentikan perang tak berguna ini, kalau tidak aku yang akan menghentikan dengan caraku," ucap dingin Naruto sembari mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang tinggi dan membuat hampir semuanya tertunduk.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban,Naruto menghilang dari pandangan dengan meninggalkan seberkas cahaya kuning kemerahan sesaat dan menghilang.

.

..

…

_**Seratus tahun kemudian.**_

Terlihat seorang anak kecil sekitar berumur tujuh tahun tengah berlari dari kejaran seekor iblis berbentuk bison yang sangat besar. Tiba-tiba kaki anak kecil itu tersandung batu dan terjatuh.

" Terimalah kematianmu bocah," ucap iblis berbentuk bison itu dan mengayunkan kampaknya.

Anak kecil itu hanya bisa menangis dan menutup matanya menanti takdir kematiannya.

Sesaat sebelum kampak mengenai anak kecil itu,terlihat kilatan kuning kemerahan di tempat anak kecil itu,dan sesaat kemudian anak kecil itu menghilang bersama kilatan kuning kemerahan itu.

' BLUUUMMM,'

Bunyi kampak membentur tanah bekas anak kecil itu berdiri.

" Hahahaha, rasakan itu bocah,!" tawa si iblis berbentuk bison mengira targetnya telah mati terkena kampaknya.

" Huh,dasar binatang hina,beraninya menyerang anak kecil," ucap seseorang di belakang iblis bison itu.

" Sia… bagai mana bisa,?!" kaget serta shok iblis bison itu karna targetnya ternyata telah di gendong oleh orang itu dan setelah melihat kebekas serangannya hanya Nampak kawah kecil bekas kampaknya dan tidak ada tanda-tanda tubuh target yang kena serangannya.

" Cih,dasar binatang bodoh,aku akan membereskanmu hanya dengan satu tebasan ranting ini," ucap orang atau lebih tepatnya pemuda yang telah menolong anak kecil yang di kejar oleh iblis bison,orang itu memiliki cirri-ciri rambut pirang kemerahan,bermata biru safir menenangkan memiliki tiga pasang tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing di pipinya berbadan tegap tinggi memakai kaos berwarna putih polos dan kemeja lengan panjang yang di gulung sampai siku berwarna biru yang tidak di kancingkan sehingga memperlihatkan kaos celana jins biru dan memakai sepatu berwarna putih.

" Apa kau bilang,hahah mana mungkin kau dapat membunuhku hanya dengan satu ranting rapuh itu,hahaha," remeh si iblis nison.

" Kau yang minta," tanggap pemuda berambut pirang kemerahan itu dan kemudian mengangkat tinggi ranting di tangan kanannya,terlihat aura merah kehitaman menyelimuti ranting itu.

" Absolute Power of Destrucktion : Moon Fang Slass," ucap pemuda itu kemudian mengayunkan miring kearah iblis bison itu,dari ayunan ranting itu keluar tebasan gelombang energy berbentuk bulan sabit yang sangat besar dan melesat cepat kearah iblis bison.

' Jraassh,,, buuuummm'

Iblis bison terkena telak walaupun menahan serangan itu dengan kampaknya,namun tubuhnya tetap terbelah serangan itu dan kemudian meledak.

" Huh,hewan bodoh," dengusnya. " Yah tongkatku rusak,gara-gara bison bodoh-bodoh-bodoh," lanjutnya dengan nada idiot.

" Enggh" lenguh anak kecil yang ada di gendongan si anak remaja berambut blonde kemerahan itu.

" Eh,kau sudah sadar,? Siapa namamu.? Kenapa kau sampai di kejar binatang bodoh itu,? " Tanya beruntun Remaja blonde itu ke anak yang di gendongnya.

" Hwaaa,kaa-san,tou-san Millichas takut," bukanya menjawab anak kecil itu malah menangis kencang.

" Eheheh,tenanglah adik kecil. Tidak usah takut,dia sudah Nii-san bunuh," ucap pemuda pirang itu menenangkan.

" Hikh,Millichas takut," ucap anak kecil yang ada di gendongan pemuda pirang itu,a.k.a Millichas.

" Tenanglah Millichas-chan,jangan menangis lagi. Hmm nii-san antar pulang mau," tawar Pemuda pirang itu mencoba mengalihkan ketakutan Millichas.

Millichas mengangguk dalam gendongan Pemuda pirang itu,setelah itu si pemuda pirang mengantar Millichas pulang.

." Ne,Millichas-chan,dimana rumah Millichas-chan,? Tanya Pemuda pirang itu yang menggendong Millichas. " Ohya,sebelumnya perkenalkan nama nii-san Naruto,jadi arah mana menuju rumahmu Millichas-chan,?" lanjut Naruto memperkenalkan diri dan menanyakan arah kerumah Millichas.

Setelah Millichas menunjukan arah,Naruto kemudian berjalan kearah yang di tuju Millichas. Setelah beberapa saat berjalan,akhirnya di kejauhan Nampak sebuah rumah yang besar dan megah,Naruto terus berjalan kearah rumah itu yang Nampak seperti castile.

Naruto langsung mengantarkan Milichas ke orang tuanya karna Milichas tak mau turun dari gendongan Naruto. Kedua orang tua Millichas Nampak kaget dan berterimakasih kepada Narut karna terlahmenolonga anaknya dan menawarkan Naruto untuk tinggal dan menjadi keluarga mereka.

" Naruto-san,terimakasih telah menolong anak kami. Dan pertimbangkan tawaran kami," ucap seorang peria berambut merah panjang bernama Sirzeck.

" Maaf,Sirzeck-san. Bukanya menolak tapi apa tidak memalukan keluarga anda ada manusia rendahan yang menjadi keluarga anda tiba-tiba begini,?" tolak Naruto halus dan bertanya.

" Siapa bilang kau manusia rendahan,Naruto-san,? Tak ada manusia rendahan di dunia ini dan juga kau pasti bukan masnusia biasa karna bagaimanapun mana mungkin manusia dapat masuk ke dunia bawah para iblis hidup,?" balas Sirzeck sedikit bercanda. " Lagian kalau kau mau aku dapat merengkarnasikanmu jadi iblis,gimana apakau Mau,?" lanjut Sirzeck masih menawarkan.

" Anggap saja aku manusia istimewa karna kecelakaan kecil sehingga dapat ke dunia bawah ini, dan bagai mana caramu merengkarnasikan aku menjadi iblis,?" balas Naruto dengan nada bercanda juga dan bertanya.

" Dengan Eville Peace," jawab Sirzeck.

" Eville Peace ,? Apa itu,?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

" Eville Peace adalah sebuah benda untuk merengkarnasikan makhluk menjadi iblis. Eville Peace mengadopsi seperti permainan catur, ada bidak Raja,Quin,Bishop,Knight,dan Pion." Jawab Sirzeck menjelaskan.

" Owh,jadi bidak King di pegang kita sendiri sedangkan bidak lainnya untuk merengkarnasikan seseorang menjadi iblis," tangap Naruto dengan posisi berfikir.

" Benar sekali,Naruto-san." Ucap Sirzeck.

" Bagaimana caranya mendapatkan Eville Peace,Sirzeck-san.?" tanya Naruto penuh minat.

" Kau harus menjadi iblis kelas atas untuk bisa mendapatkan Eville Peace," jawab Sirzeck sedikit menyeringai. " Tapi kalau kau mau,aku bisa membantumu mendapatkan Eville Peace." Lanjut Sirzeck.

" Hmm,kau tak membantuku secara cuma-cumakan Sirzeck-san.? Apa yang kira-kira aku dapat lakukan untukmu.?" Tanya Naruto. " Dan siapa gadis dalam foto ini,? Dia sangat cantik dan warna rambutnya mengingatkan pada ibuku." Lanjut Naruto penasaran dengan gadis dalam bingkai foto yang ia lihat di atas meja dekat tembok.

Seringaian Sirzeck makin lebar. " Dia adalah adik perempuanku satu-satunya dan sangat aku sayangi,apa kau menyukainya.?" Jawab Sirzeck.

" Yah,sepertinya aku menyukainya walau baru melihat dari fotonya saja," jawab Naruto langsung tanpa basa-basi.

" Benarkah,?tapi sayang dia sudah punya tunangan," ucap Sirzeck menyeringai.

" Oowh," balas Naruto terlihat kecewa.

" Tenang saja Naruto-san,kau bisa merebutnya jika kau mau," ucap Sirzeck seperti saran.

" Laki-laki sejati tak akan berbuat sehina itu,lebih baik bertarung sampai mati," balas Naruto dan membuat Sirzeck tersenyum.

" Kau sangat menarik,Naruto-san. Sebenarnya Adiku tidak menyukai tunangannya,aku ingin kau membantunya dan melindunginya." Ucap Sirzeck. " Dan aku akan membantumu mendapatkan eville peace kalau kau mau membantuku menjaga adiku," lanjut Sirzeck memberi penawaran.

" Hem,baiklah. Mari kau membantuku mendapatu eville peaceku dulu," balaa Naruto.

Sirzeck dan Naruto berbincang sebentar tentang adik dari Sirzeck yang kini sedang ada di dunia manusia dan membicarakan tentang eville peace dan orang yang menemukannya.

Dan disinilah mereka di dalam rumah Ajuka si jenius yang menemukan Evile Peace.

" Jadi,untuk apa kau ingin memiliki Eville Peace,Naruto-san.? Sampai double set lagi.?" Tanya Ajuka seperti mwngintrogasi.

" Aku ingin memiliki Eville |Peace karna aku ingin memiliki keluarga untuk membantuku mewujudkan sesuatu,dan lemapa Double? Karena aku mempunyai alasan lain dengan itu," jawab Naruto tenang. " Tenang saja,sesuatu itu tidak akan merugikan kalian,malah akan menguntungkan semuanya." Lanjut Naruto.

" Hmm,tapi hanya iblis kelas atas yang bisa mendapatkan evile peace,naruto-san. Dan kulihat ka-"

" Aku iblis dan aku keturunan iblis kelas atas,namun maaf aku tak akan menyebutkan keturunan siapa aku ini," Naruto memotong perkataan Ajuka.

Terlihat Sirzer dan Ajuka nampak kaget dengan penuturan Naruto.

" Apakah itu nenar,Naruto-san.? Tapi kenapa aku tak merasakan aura iblis dari tubuhmu,? Dan jika kau memang keturunan iblis,coba leluarkan sayap dan auramu." Tanya dan perintah Ajuka.

' Apa dia iblis,?tapi aku tak merasakan sedikitpun aura iblis darinya,kalau dia menekan hingga titik terendah harusnya aku tetap bisa merasakannya.' Batin Sirzeck dan Ajuka.

" Baiklah kalau itu maumu,tapi aku tidak akan mengeluarkan sayap Iblisku karna akan sangat merepotkan," jawab Naruto. " Aku akan mengeluarkan tiga puluh persen hanya sampai situ aku dapat mengeluarkan kekuatanku karna kekuatanku disegel tiga level oleh Tau-san dan Kaa-san," lanjut Naruto.

Naruto yang berdiri di depan Sirzeck dan ajuka yang duduk kemudian mulai mengeluarkan kekuatan iblisnya,perlahan rambut Naruto terangkat dan berkibar seperti terkena hembusan angin dari bawah.

" Ini kalian yang meminta,jika terjadi sesuatu yang merepotkan aku tidak tanggung jawab." Ucap Naruto seperti memperingati.

Setelah Peringatan kecil Naruto,kemudian ia mengeluarkan semua kekuatan iblis yang bisa ia keluarkan.

' BUUUUMMMM.'

Ledalan kekuatan yang lumayan besar terjadi denhan pusatnya adalah Naruto,tanah di sekitar pijakan telah menjadi kawah yang lumayan lebar dan dalam,sedangkan rumah Ajuka kini telah rata dengan tanah denhan puing yang berserakan terpental jauh dari letak sebenarnya.

Ledakan kekuatan Naruto terasa sampai seluruh dunia Sirzeck dan Ajuka yang berada dekat dengan Naruto nampak tertunduk dan nyaris pingsan.

' Kekuatan gila siapa ini,?' Batin para iblis yang menghuni dunia bawah yang merasakan dahsyatnya kekuatan Naruto.

' Ke-kekuatan Macam apa itu,bahkan hampir membuatku pingsan,' batin Sirzeck dan Ajuka ngeri.

" Ini kalian yang meminta,kuharap jangan ada pertanyaan setelah ini karna akutak akan menjawabnya. Jadi aku minta eville peaceku sekarang," ucap Naruto setelah menurunkan kembali kekuatannya seperti sedia kala.

" Ba-baiklah," balas Ajuka tergagap.

Setelah beberapa saat,Ajuka menyerahkan Eville peace khusus yang ia simpan di ruang bawah tanah. Kenapa Khusus,karna itu satu-satunya peace yang berbidak ganda yang pernah ia buat.

" Terimakasih, Ajuka-san. Dan aku minta maaf karna menghancurkan rumahmu." Ucap Naruto." Aku pergi dulu,dan aku pasti akan melaksanakan permintaanmu Sirzeck-san." Lanjut Naruto kemudian menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir berpola Hexstagram..

T.B.C...

Review pleace dan minta saran buat nama dua naga yang bersemayam di tubuh Naruto...


	2. Chapter 2

Yup,kembali lagi di chapter 2.

Warning : Oc,Occ,typho(s) berserakan dan lain sebagainya...

Chapter : 2

SMA Kuoh,sma yang dulunya adalah sekolah khusus perempuan,namun kini telah di ubah menjadi sekolah umum dimana laki-laki juga dapat bersekolah di sma Kuoh namun dengan perbandingan 7 : 3.

Terlihat seorang remaja laki-laki memakai seragam sma kuoh dengan sangat rapi,remaja itu mempunyai rambut pirang yang disisir rapi kekanan,memiliki tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing tiga pasang di pipinya dan memakai kaca mata besar yang tebal menutupi matanya menjadikannya remaja itu kelihatan sangat cupu dan kutu buku.

Remaja itu masuk ke dalam Sma Kuoh yang tengah sepi dari para murid karna jam pertama sudah di mulai. Remaja itu terus berjalan menyusuri lorong hingga sampai di depan ruangan yang bertuliskan Head Master.

Setelah mengetuk pintu,dan di suruh masuk oleh suara orang dalam ruangan pemuda itupun masuk dan menyerahkan surat pindah sekolahnya,data diri dan menyeleseikan admilistrasi untuk pidah ke Kuoh Akademi.

Setelah menyelesikan Admilistrasi nya dan mendengar instruksi tentang kelas dimana ia akan di tempatinya selama belajar di Kuoh Akademi.

Setelah menemukan kelasnya,Naruto lalu mengetuk pintu kelas lebih tepatnya kelas XI b,yang sedang berlangsung pelajaran.

' .Tok '

Guru yang sedang mengajar menghentikan aktifitas mengajarnya dan berjalan kearah pintu kelas yang di ketuk dan membukanya.

Guru itu mendapati seorang remaja berambut pirang berdiri di depan pintu kelas,dan berbicara sebentar dengan pemuda pirang tersebut.

Guru itu kembali ke kelas di ikuti pemuda pirang yang tadi mengetuk pintu.

" Anak-anak,hari ini kalian mendapat teman baru," ucap sang guru." Namikase-san,silahkan memperkenalkan diri dulu," lanjut sang guru.

Pemuda itu maju selangkah kedepan dan mulai memperkenalkan dirinya.

" Perkenalkan nama saya adalah Naruto Namikaze,saya pindahan dari Eropa. Semoga kita menjadi teman yang baik dan mohon bantuannya," ucap pemuda pirang itu yang bernama Naruto Namikaze memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan dan membungkuk setelah salam perkenalannya.

" Nah Namikaze-san silahkan duduk di belakang Hyoudo Isse,Hyoudo-san tolong angkat tangannya," ucap sang guru memerintahkan.

Setelah melihat seorang siswa yang mengangkat tangannya,Naruto pun berjalan kearah siswa tersebut dan duduk di bangku belakang siswa tersebut yang di ketahui bernama Hyoudo Isse.

Perkenalan yang sungguh sangat tenang. Memang apa yang di harapkan dari seorang anak yang terlihat... cupu dan kutu buku.?

Pelajaran pun di lanjutkan kembali setelah perkenalan Naruto.

Satu minggu telah berlalu dan nampak tak ada yang mencurigai Naruto lebih tepatnya merasakan aura iblis Naruto. Terang saja,petinggi iblis saja tak merasakan aura iblis Naruto bahkan sampai mengira dia itu manusia biasa,apalagi para iblis muda yang ada di dunia manusia yang belum berpengalaman pasti tak akan pernah bisa merasakan aura Naruto.

Naruto seminggu belajar di Sma Kuoh hanya memiliki beberapa teman saja bahkan bisa di hitung dengan jari,mungkin karna penampilannya yang cupu hingga siswa yang lain memandang sebelah mata pada Naruto. Namun meski begitu ia memiliki teman yang dekat bahkan sangat dekat,mereka adalah Trio mesum. Isse Matsuda dan Motohama.

Walaupun mereka mesum,Naruto tak mempersalahkannya karna mereka juga memandang Naruto sebagai murid murid biasa bukan sebagai murid culun,cupu dan menjijikan. Begitu juga dengan Naruto,dia tidak mempersalahkan kemesuman temamnya selagi masih wajar menurutnya.

Isse yang tiba-tiba memdapat pacar yang cantik membuat kedua temannya Mutohama dan Matsuda iri dan menyumpah serapah kepada Isse,sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah temannya itu. Namun di dalam hati ia juga berfikir,tentang maksud malaikat jatuh yang mendekati temannya.

Yah,Amano Yuuma pacar Isse adalah malaikat jatuh yang menyamar dan mendekati Isse pasti karna suatu hal. Seacret Gear,itulah yang ada di benak Naruto. Karna saat bertemu pertama kali dengan Isse,ia merasakan aura naga dari dalam tubuh Isse dan di perkuat dengan ucapan ' Valakas ' dan ' Helios ' dua naga yang bersemayam di dalam tubuhmnya.

Dan disiniah mereka,Isse dan Yuuma. Di di depan air mancur sebuah taman di kota Kuoh setelah seharian mereka kencan.

Terlihat Yuuma berjalan kearah kolam air mancur dan kemudian berhenti membalikan badannya menghadap Isse.

'' Hari ini sangat menyenangkan,'' ucapnya tiba-tiba dengan nada yang sangat manis dan tersenyum.

Di mata Isse,Yuuma terlihat sangat manis apalagi mata hari sore hari yang mengeluarkan sinar jingga menerpa wajah cantik Yuuma menambah kecantikannya.

'' Hei,Isse-kun,'' panggil Yuuma.

'' Ada apa Yuuma-chan,?'' Isse sudah berpikir macam-macam tentang apa yang akan di ucapkan Yuuma.

'' Ada yang ingin kulakukan untuk memperingati kencan pertama kita,'' ucap Yuuma.

Isse tambah berpikiran macam-macam setelah mendengarkan ucapan Yuuma,seperti berciuman. Ngomong-ngomong apa nafasku sudah harum dan aku telah siap,batin Isse.

'' Umm,apa yang ingin kau lakukan,?'' tanya Isse dan terdengar nadanya begitu dalam.

'' Maukah kau mati,?''

...hmmm apa,?

'' Umm apa,? Maaf bisakah kamu ulangi sekali lagi,? Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan telingaku,'' tanya Isse sambil ngengorek telinganya dengan jari kelingkingnya.

'' Maukah kau mati,?''

**Isse PoV **

'' Maukah kau mati,?''

Yuuma mengakatannya lagi dan sambil tertawa. Frase yang tidak masuk akal menurutku. '' Lucu sekali Yuuma-chan,'' kataku.

' Brasss' sayap hitam muncul dari punggung Yuuma-chan. Sayap hitamnya melambai sampai menyentuh tanah.

Apa itu,? Aku tahu kalau Yuuma-chan semanis malaikat. Malaikat,? Tidak mungkin. Sayap hitamnya benar-benar cocok dengan kegelapan malam berubah dari mata perempuan manis menjadi mata yang dingin dan menyeramkan.

'' Waktu singkat bersamamu sangat menyenangkan. Seperti berakting pacaran dengan anak kecil,'' suara Yuuma-chan sangat dingin dan suaranya seperti orang dewasa. Mulutnya memberikan senyum dingin dan membuatku agak berjingkit takut.

Tiba-tiba Yuuma-chan mengeluarkan benda di tangannya,bentuknya seperti tombak dan bersinar,? Bunyi yang di keluarkan tombak itu sangat berat,lebih berat dari suara yang di keluarkan game system.

'' Isse-san,sedang apa malam-malam disini,?''

'' Eh,''

Aku agak kaget karna tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyapa dan sepertinya Yuuma-chan juga kaget. Tunggu,sepertinya aku kenal dengan suara itu,? Aku menengok ke kanan asal suara orang menyapaku dan kulihat rambut pirang yang disisir rapi,kacamata yang besar dan tebal,dan sedang berjalan ke arahku dengan agak membungkuk.

' Naruto-san,?'

'' Naruto-san,?'' sapaku seperti sebuah pertanyaan.

'' Ya Isse-san,'' balasnya.'' Sedang apa malam-malam disini,?'' lanjutnya mengulangi pertannyaannya.

'' Aku sedang berkencan dengan Yuuma-chan,'' jawabku.

**Isse PoV end**

**Naruto PoV**

'' Aku sedang berkencan dengan Yuuma-chan,'' jawab Isse setelah aku mendekat dan mengulangi pertanyaanku.

Yah,sebenarnya aku sudah tahu karna aku mengikutinya dari pagi hari mereka berkencan,tapi untuk sekedar basa-basi aku menanyakannya.

Huuft,harusnya aku bekerja hari ini,tapi demi sahabat mesumku itu,aku membolos kerja sehari,tak apakan,?

'' Dan kau sedang apa malam-malam begini berjalan sendirian di taman,Naruto-san?'' tanya Isse sepertinya melupakan situasi yang barusan ia alami.

'' Aku baru pulang kerja,'' jawabku bohong.

'' Dan ngomong-ngomong dimana Yuuma,?'' tanyaku sambil melihat kesekeliling.

Isse nampak tersentak setelah tersadar dan tangannya nampak terangkat dengan gemetar untuk menunjuk arah belakangku,namun sebelum itu ada suara wanita yang mengintrupsi pendengaranku.

'' Sepertinya ada serangga pengganggu,hmm tapi tak apalah,'' ucap seorang wanita di belakangku kemudian membalikan tubuhku dan terlihat pemilik suara itu,seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang dan memakai pakaian yang sangat kurangan bahan dan menurutku itu bukanlah pakaian yah karena tak menutupi tubuhnya sedikitpun dan juga tengah terbang dengan sayap burung berwarna hitam,malaikat jatuh' batinku.

'' Hei manusia rendahan,karna kau telah melihatku maka aku akan membunuhmu. Tapi setelah aku membunuh orang yang ada di belakangmu,'' ucapnya kemudian dia melempar tombak cahanya yang ada di tangannya.

Dia sangat cepat saat melempar tombak itu dan pasti takan ada manusia yang bisa melihat kecepatan itu,lain dengan ku.

Aku melihat tombak itu melesat ke arah Isse,aku dengan cepat melompat dan menjadikan tubuhku sebagai tameng.

' Craaasss,'

Tombak cahaya itu menembus perutku,dan aku langsung pura-pura terkapar. Pura-pura,? Yah karna cuma senjata seperti ini takan membunuhku bahkan merasakan sakit juga tidak,cuma sedikit geli.

Salahkanlah para dewa yang memberkatiku,menjadikan tubuhku sedikit abadi dan dua naga yang ada dalam tubuhku menjadikanku dapat beregenerasi dengan sangat cepat,walau luka separah apapun. Namun untuk keadaan ini,aku menahan regenerasi tubuhku karna ada sesuatu yang akan ku rencanakan.

'' Naruto-san,!''

Terlihat Isse sangat shok melihat tubuhku tiba-tiba tumbang dengan luka yang menganga.

' Craass'

belum berapa lama,aku mendengar sesuatu tertembus benda dan aku lihat perut Isse telah berlubang bekas tombak cahaya yang di lempar Yuuma. Tak lama Issepun jatuh tersungkur dengan darah yang terus keluar.

'' Maaf,kamu adalah ancaman bagi kami jadi kami memutuskan untuk menyingkirkanmu. Kalau kamu mau dendam,dendamlah pada Tuhan yang menaruh [ Sacred Gear ] didalam tubuhmu,dan kau manusia rendahan,karna kau melihat peristiwa ini jadi aku juga harus membunuhmu,karna tak boleh ada saksi,'' ucap Yuuma lalu terbang menjauh.

Setelah berapa lama muncul lingakran sihir teleportasi,dan dari lingkaran itu muncul dua wanita cantik yang memiliki tubuh sangat seksi dan siapapun laki-laki yang melihat itu pasti akan mimisan.

Rambut merah panjang dan Raven panjang yang di ikat Phoni tile,Rias Gremory wanita yang memikat hatiku dari pertama aku melihatnya,yah walaupun cuma fotonya dan quinnya,Akeno Himejima.

**Naruto PoV End**

'' Ara ara,sepertinya terjadi hal yang tidak terduga,Buchou fufufu,'' ucap Akeno dengan Nada yang Khas.

'' Kau benar,Akeno. Tapi sebelum itu aku harus menyelamatkan dia dulu,karna dia memiliki sesuatu yang menarik,'' ucap orang yang di panggil Buchou a.k.a Rias berjalan kearah Isse.

Kemudian mengeluarkan Evil Peece,terlihat delapan pion bereaksi pada tubuh Isse dan itu membuat Rias dan akeno nampak kaget karena delapan bidak bereaksi menandakan Isse mempunyai kekuatan yang besar.

Rias kemudian mengambil tujuh pion untuk merengkarnasikan Isse dan itu membuat Akeno bingung.

'' Buchou,bukanya delapan pion yang bereaksi,? Kenama cuma tujuh yang di ambil,?'' tanya Akeno meninggalkan gaya bicaranya yang Khas.

'' Hah,karena yang satu untuk dia. Tidak mungkin aku mengorbankan bidak lain untuk orang yang tak di ketahui kekuatannya dan kemungkinan sangat lemah,'' balas Rias serasa menunjuk Naruto dengan dagunya.

Setelah selesei,Rias berjalan kearah Naruto dan merengkarnasikannya dengan satu sisa pion dan setelah di cek,cuma pion itulah yang bereaksi.

Hal yang tidak di ketahui mereka,Naruto cuma menyimpan pion yang untuk merengkarnasikannya dengan cara menarik dengan kekuatannya saat Rias melakukan ritual perengkarnasian dan juga Naruto mempercepat regenerasi tubuhnya dengan masih menekan kekuatannya.

'' Huft,selesei juga akhirnya,'' desah Rias.

'' Akeno,tolong antar dia,aku akan mengantar Isse ke rumahnya,'' printah Rias dan bibalas anggukan oleh Akeno.

Rias mengangkat tubuh Isse kemudian menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir teleportasi khas keluarga Gremory begitu juga Akeno yang memapah tubuh Naruto kemudian menghilang dengan cara yang sama seperti Rias.

.

Di depan rumah yang sangat jelek,kecil dan terlihat sangat tidak layak untuk di huni,berbanding terbalik dengan rumah di sebelahnya yang sangat megah dengan tiga lantai dan mempunyai pekarangan yang luas. Muncul lingkaran sihir teleportasi dan setelah itu terlihat wanita berambut phony tile memapah seorang remaja berambut pirang yang sedikit acak-acakan rambutnya.

' Apa benar ini Rumah anak ini,? Sungguh sangat tidak layak,ternyata ada yang lebih miskin dariku,' batin Wanita itu yang di ketahui bernama Akeno.

Akeno sambil memapah pemuda pirang itu a.k.a Naruto Namikaze kedalam rumah yang pantas di sebut gubug itu,setelah masuk Akeno membaringkan tubuh Naruto di kasur lusuh yang tergeletak di lantai ruang tamu,karna rumah itu hanya memiliki ruang tamu yang juga sebagai tempat tidur menurutnya.

Setelah membaringkan tubuh Naruto,Akeno sejenak memandangi wajah Naruto yang masih memakai kacamata tebalnya.

Perlahan tangan Akeno merapikan Rambut Naruto,dan tak berapa lama seburat merah muncul di pipinya.

'' Ara,ternyata kalau di perhatikan sedekat ini,Namikaze-san tampak lucu dan imut,fufufu,'' ucap Akeno mengagumi wajah Naruto.

Setelah memandang wajah Naruto,diapun keluar rumah dan pergi dengan sihir teleportasi.

Hal yang tidak di ketahui Akeno,Naruto sebenarnya mengetahui semua yang di lakukan Akeno dan dia juga merasa sedikit kecewa karna bukanlah pujaan hatinya yang mengantar dan melakukan seperti yang Akeno lakukan padanya.

Kemudian Naruto bangkit dan menghilang dalam kilatan cahaya Kuning Kemerahan dan muncul di kamar rumah besar di sebelah rumah reot tempat Naruto di baringkan.

.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak perengkarnasian Naruto dan Isse menjadi Iblis atau hanya Isse yang di rengkarnasikan menjadi Iblis karna Naruto hanya pura-pura.

Untuk pertama kalinya Isse mengetahui dia bukan lagi manusia,dia agak shok namun setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Rias,dia malah sangat senang karena mimpinya sebagai Harem king mungkin bisa terlaksana,namun dia juga sedih,mengingat pacar pertamanyalah yang membunuhnya sebelum di rengkarnasikan menjadi iblis dan juga sedih karna sahabat baiknya,Naruto juga mati karenanya saat melindunginya dari tombak yang di lempar pacarnya.

Dalam dirinya ia berjanji,dia akan membalas budi kepada Naruto dan juga karna setelah mereka di rengkarnasikan menjadi iblis,hanya Narutolah yang tidak dapat membangkitkan kekuatan iblisnya atau malah tidak punya kekuatan iblis dan saat pengenalan mengenai kekuatan dari masing-masing kekuatan dari bidaknya saat menghabisi Iblis liar,hanya Narutolah yang tidak bisa apa-apa dan itu membuat sang Buchou kecewa dan mengatakan menyesal telah merengkarnasikan Naruto menjadi bidaknya dan saat itu Naruto juga terluka cukup parah sehingga Isse yang melihat itu langsung berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan selalu menyemangati,dan melindungi Naruto.

.

'' Buchou,Kita harus menolong Asia. Asia dalam bahaya,'' Isse nampak kukuh untuk terus ingin menyelamatkan Asia yang di tangkap oleh malaikat jatuh.

'' Berapa kali harus kukatakan,jawabannya tetap tidak boleh,! Aku tak akan mengijinkanmu menyelamatkan suster greja itu,!'' Rias nampak marah melihat ke-keras kepalaan Isse untuk tetap menyelamatkan Asia.

'' Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sendirian. Aku mengkhawatirkan keadaannya,instingku mengatakan bahwa Asia dalam bahaya,jadi aku akan tetap pergi menolongnya,!'' Isse masih tetap pada pendiriannya.

'' Kamu benar-benar bodoh,! Kamu akan terbunuh kalau kamu pergi kesana,! Kalau kau mati,kau takan bisa hidup lagi,! Kau mengerti,!'' Ucap Rias dengan nada tinggi.

'' Tindakanmu bukan hanya akan melibatkanku tetapi juga seluruh anggota klub,! Kau iblis dari keluarga Gremory kau harus sadar akan hal itu,!'' Rias masih terus menjelaskan status Isse saat ini apa.

'' Aku memang bodoh,tapi kalau menyangkut soal teman aku tak akan diam saja,walau nyawaku sebagai taruhannya karna aku tak akan meninggalkan seorang teman. Dan kalau aku sebagai anggota klub dan keluarga gremory menghalangiku untuk menolong temanku,aku akan keluar dari klub ini dan dari keluarga Gremory,biarpun menjadi iblis liar aku tak peduli,asal bisa menyelamatkan temanku,'' ucap Isse panjang lebar dan terlihat sangat datar.

Setelah mengucapkan kata-katanya,Isse langsung beranjak pergi,namun saat di pintu ruang klub,Isse berhenti sejenak dan menoleh sedikit ke arah anggota lainnya.

'' Lebih baik aku mati saat aku telah berusaha,dari pada menyesal seumur hidup karna tidak melakukannya,'' setelah itu Isse langsung pergi.

Nampak,anggota klub lainnya masih shok dengan ucapan Isse.

' Haah,,,'

Rias hanya bisa menghela nafas berat dan memikirkan keselamatan Isse.

'' Buchou,apa yang harus kita lakukan,?'' tanya dari Quinnya a.k.a Akeno.

'' Kiba,Koneko tolong bantu Isse, aku dan Akeno juga akan menyusul,'' perintah Rias dan di balas anggukan oleh Kiba dan Koneko.

Sementara Isse nampak berlari keluar dari area sma kuoh,dan di gerbang sekolah itu,ia bertemu dengan Naruto yang nampaknya akan pergi ke ruang klub.

'' Isse-san,mau kemana kenapa terlihat buru-buru,?'' tanya Naruto saat Isse sampai didepannnya.

'' Aku mau menyelamatkan Asia,'' jawab Isse.

'' Asia,? Oh suster greja itu ya,? Memang ada apa dengan Asia,? Kenapa kau mau menyelamatkannya,? Apa terjadi hal buruk padanya dan apa kau sudah izin ke Buchou,'' tanya beruntun Naruto.

' Hah,'

Isse menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan beruntun Naruto,karna ia tahu Naruto belum mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Asia.

'' Asia di culik malaikat jatuh,firasatku mengatakan akan terjadi hal yang buruk padanya,jadi aku harus menolongnya. Dan aku telah bicara pada buchou,tapi buchou malah melarangku menolongnya,'' jawab Isse nampak agak sedih.

'' Jadi kau tetap mau menolongnya,? Walaupun buchou melarang,?'' tanya Naruto.

'' Tentu,'' jawab Isse tegas.

'' Isse,kau tau,? Orang yang melanggar perintah adalah sampah,,''

'' Apa,!jadi kau juga melarangku menolong Asia,?!'' Isse memotong ucapan Naruto dan nampak marah dengan ucapan Naruto.

'' Tapi,orang yang meninggalkan temannya lebih rendah dari sampah,'' Naruto melanjutkan omongannya yang di potong Isse.

'' Na-naruto-san,''

'' Jadi,aku akan mendukungmu dan mungkin kalau bisa membantumu.'' ucap Naruto serius. '' Namun,aku tak memiliki cukup kekuatan untuk membantumu melawan orang yang menculik Asia,'' Naruto nampak sedih karna tidak bisa membantu.

'' Tidak apa,Naruto-san. Kau mendukungku saja sudah cukup,itu sangat berarti bagiku,'' ucap Isse tulus. '' Kalo begitu aku pergi dulu,'' lanjut Isse namun di cegah Naruto.

'' Aku juga ingin menolong,'' pinta Naruto.

'' Tidak,Naruto-san. Aku tak ingin temanku terluka gara-gara aku. Biar aku yang menolong Asia,'' ucap Isse kemudian langsung berlari pergi.

Hari mulai gelap saat Isse sampai di greja tempat Asia di sekap,Isse nampak kaget saat akan masuk datang dua temannya,Kiba dan Koneko.

Mereka datang untuk membantu Isse untuk menolong Asia.

Mereka bertigapun masuk kedalam greja dan mereka telah di tunggu oleh si pendeta gila,Freed dan di beritahu dimana letak Asia di tahan saat Isse menanyakan dimana Asia di sekap,otomatis langsung membuat mereka bertiga sweetdrop.

Tiba-tiba ada bangku greja yang panjang dan besar melayang terbang kearah Freed,namun dengan mudah dia membelahnya menjadi dua dengan pedang cahayanya.

Pelaku pelampar bangku itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Koneko,kemudian Kiba mencabut pedangnya yang seketika di lapisi kegelapan.

Kiba menghilang dari tempatnya namun terlihat Freed juga telah siap dengan pedang cahayanya.

' Trank,'

bunyi pedang milik Kiba dan Freed saat berbenturan dan tercibrat sedikit bunga api saat kedua pedang itu berbenturan.

Tiba-tiba,pedang milik Freed mulai memudar cahayanya dan kemudian menghilang.

Nampak Freed sangat kaget,karena pedangnya cahayanya menghilang sampai tinggal pegangannya saja.

Tak tinggal diam,Freed langsung mengarahkan pistolnya kearah kiba.

' Dor,dor,'

dua pluru cahaya melesat kearah Kiba,namun Kiba dengan cepat menghindarinya dan kembali berdiri di samping Isse.

Isse akan segera melesat kearah Freed namun tiba-tiba ada suara yang familiar terdengar di kepalanya.

' Isse,kau adalah bidak pion dan asal kau tau saja,bidak pion adalah bidak yang istimewa di banding bidak lainnya. Kamu bisa naik pangkat menjadi bidak lainya kecuali Raja. Kamu dapat promosi saat kamu berada di wilayah yang kau anggap musuh. Kalau kamu bertekad kuat dan mengatakan 'Promotion' dengan segenap hatimu,akan ada perubahan pada kemampuanmu,'

Isse terdiam sesaat mencerna suara yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya dan setelah berfikir dengan otak bodohnya akhirnya dia mengerti maksud dari suara tersebut.

Tanpa ragu dia mengaktifkan [Sacred Gear]nya dan langsung melesat kearah Freed.

Tak tinggal diam,Freed mengarahkan senjatanya kearah Isse dan menembakan beberapa plusru cahaya dari pistolnya.

Isse langsung mengucapkan 'Promotion' menjadi bidak benteng' setelah itu pluru-pluru yang mengarah pada Isse menghilang saat gagal menembus tubuh Isse.

Isse masih terus melesat kearah Freed dan mendaratkan tinjunya kearah pipi Freed sehingga membuat Freed terpental dengan sangat kencang dan menabrak tembok greja.

Tak berapa lama Freed bangkit dengan perlahan dan nampak pipi Freed yang di tinju Isse nampak bengkak.

Tak membuang waktu,Kiba,Koneko dan Isse langsung mengepung Freed dari tiga arah.

Freed yang merasa terdesak mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti bola pimpong dari sakunya dan melemparnya kelantai.

Seketika bola itu meledak dan mengeluarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan mata,bom cahaya itulah yang ada di pikiran tiga iblis muda itu.

Setelah cahaya mulai menghilang,Freed nampak telah kabur. Namun sepertinya mereka tak peduli dan langsung berlari kearah pintu masuk ruang rahasia di bawah Altar.

**Isse PoV.**

Aku,Kiba dan Koneko-chan berhasil mengalahkan si pendeta gila,Freed. Yah lebih tepatnya ia yang kabur tapi siapa peduli,? Yang aku pedulikan adalah segera menyelamatkan Asia,yah itu lebih penting dan juga aku berterimakasih pada suara yang muncul di kepalaku karena memberitahuku sesuatu yang sangat penting yang belum aku tau sebelumnya betapa istimewanya bidak pion.

Namun,aku merasa familiar dengan suara itu dan seperti pernah mendengarnya ntah dimana.

Namun kupikirkan nanti siapa pemilik suara itu,aku langsung berlari kearah pintu masuk di bawah altar yang di beri tahu oleh Freed di ikuti Kiba dan Koneko-chan.

Dalam hati,aku sempat bertanya apa Freed terlalu bodoh atau terlalu pintar,? Menunjukan langsung jalan masuknya pada musuh,?

Uh,biarlah bukannya itu bagus,? Jadi aku dan kedua temanku tak repot-repot mencari jalan masuknya bukan,?

Aku terus berlari menuruni tangga yang ada di bawah altar dengan Kiba berada di depan dan Koneko-chan berada di belakangku.

Setelah sampai di ujung tangga paling bawah, kamu dihadapkan dengan pintu besar berwarna hitam. Tanpa ragu kami langsung membuka pintu itu,namun pemandangan di dalam di balik pintu itu membuat kami melotot kaget. Pasalnya ada puluhan mayar Exorcist berserakan di lantai ruang tersebut dan juga banyak bulu berwarna hitam betebaran dan dua tubuh perempuan yang aku kenali.

Orang yang membunuhku dan Naruto-san, Amano Yuuma atau Raynale dan juga Kalawaner. Nampak mereka sepertinya telah mati dan tubuhnyapun terlihat penuh luka.

Kemudian alu mengedarkan pandanganku kearah lain mencari Asia,dan aku menemukan Asia tengah terikat di salib besar di tengah ruangan.

'' Asia..!''

seruku khawatir namun setelah sadar aku juga melihat seseorang berjubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya sehingga aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya. Dan kulihat dia berdiri di depat tubuh tak berdaya Asia yang nampak sangat lemah dan ada dua cahaya yang terbang di depan Asia.

Sosok berjubah Hitam itu memegang sebilah Ranting yang tiba-tiba perlahan ranting itu melebur menjadi abu dan menghilang.

eh tunggu,Ranting,? Jangan-jangan dia mengalahkan seluruh Malaikat jatuh dan Exsorsis, hanya dengan ranting pohon,? Mustahil.

'' Asia,penyelamatmu telah datang. Pergilah bersama mereka,mereka semuanya makhluk yang baik. Pasti mereka mau menerimamu apa adanya,''

Aku mendengar sosok itu bebicara pada Asia dan setelah itu,tubuhnya perlahan mulai mengurai menjadi partikel cahaya.

Suara sosok itu,? Tunggu,? Suara itu mirip dengan suara yang muncul di kepalaku. Suara yang terkesan tegas,berwibawa dan menenangkan. Aku harus mencegahnya pergi dan menanyakan siapa dia.

'' Tunggu,!'' triakku namun terlambat,dia telah menghilang menjadi partikel cahaya.

Apa dia mati,? Tidak firasatku mengatakan dia tidak mati namun itulah cara dia pergi.

Aku langsung berlari kearah Asia dan melepas ikatan yang mengikat tubuh berantakan Asia. Aku menggendong dan menurunkan Asia kemudian membaringkannya di pangkuanku.

'' Asia, apa kau baik-baik saja,? ,'' tanya ku bergetar, jelas-jelas keadaannya sangat buruk aku masih bertanya apakah dia baik-baik saja,? Bodoh,aku memang bodoh.

Asia nampak tak menjawab dan terlihat dia juga tak bernafas. Tunggu,? Tak bernafas,? Apa Asia mati,? Asia tak boleh mati,dia terlalu baik dan terlalu muda untuk mati secepat Ini.

'' Isse,'' aku mendengar kiba memanggilku namun aku tak menggubrisnya,aku masih shok melihat keadaan Asia. Dia belum mati,dia tak boleh mati itulah kata-kata berulang yang aku ucapkan di dalam hati.

'' Isse,sepertinya ini [Sacred Gear] milik Asia,'' ucap Kiba sambil menyodorkan tangannya ke depanku,aku mendongak sebentar dan kulihat di tangan Kiba ada dua cahaya berwarna Hijau muda yang nampak bersinar lembut.

'' A-apa,?'' aku masih memproses apa yang Kiba ucapkan dan aku lihat. '' Be-berarti Asia..'' aku tak mampu melanjutkan ucapanku dan terlihat Kiba mengangguk dan menundukan kepalaku. Aku tahu,seorang pemilik Sacred Gear kalau Sacred Gearnya di keluarkan secara paksa dari tubuhnya dia akan mati,itulah yang di katakan Buchou beberapa waktu lalu.

'' Aaarrrggg...Asia tak boleh mati,aku akan melakukan apapun asal Asia jangan sampai mati,!'' aku meraung seperti orang gila dan kemudian memeluk tubuh Asia erat.

Air mataku terus mengalir. '' Aku terlalu lemah,sampai aku tak bisa melindungi temanku sendiri,'' ucapku seperti orang putus asa. '' Sampai-sampai,teman mati karna menyelamatkanku,'' aku terlihat sangat kacau.

'' Buchou,'' ucap Kiba tiba-tiba,yah tak kaget karna barusan aku juga merasakan kedatangan Buchou.

Tap tap tap.

Aku mendengar langkah kaki mendekat kearahku,kemudian sebuah tangan memegang pundak kananku.

'' Isse,bolehkah aku melihat keadaan Asia,?'' tanya pemilik tangan itu,aku mengangguk dan melepas pelukanku pada Asia dan membaringkannya di lantai.

'' Buchou,tolong selamatkan Asia,'' pintaku memohon.

'' Aku akan merengkarnasikan Asia menjadi mentriku,'' ucap Buchou setelah memeriksa keadaan Asia. '' Dimana Sacred Gearnya,?'' lanjutnya bertanya.

Aku langsung meraih dua cahaya yang ada di atas tangan Kiba dan menyodorkan pada Buchou,kalau di lihat dengan jelas,dua cahaya itu mirip sebuah cincin yang mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna Hijau muda yang lembut.

Buchou mengambil dua cincin itu kemudian memasukannya pada jari manis dan kelingking kanan Asia dan setelah itu memulai ritual perengkarnasian.

'' Dalam namaku,Rias Gremory. Aku memerintahkanmu,Asia Argento. Aku membangkitkanmu kembali ke dunia ini sebagai pelayanku dan terlahir sebagai Iblis. Kamu sebagai ' Bidak Peluncurku ' dengan kehidupan barumu bangkitlah,''

Bidak peluncur itu bersinar dan masuk ke tubuh saat yang sama,Sacred Gear milik Asia cahayanya meredup seperti masuk ke dalam tubuh Asia.

Aku menunggu dengan tegang, Mata Asia terbuka. Aku langsung merengkuh tubuh Asia dalam dekapanku,Air mataku mengalir deras karna bahagia.

'' Eh,? Isse-san,?''

Asia nampak binggung,aku melepaskan pelukanku dan melihat wajah Asia lekat.

'' Asia,mari kita pulang,'' ajaku namun sepertinya dia masih bingung dan mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling.

'' Dimana 'dia,'?'' lirihnya pelan namun masih bisa kudengar.

'' Sia..''

'' Ara ara,ternyata kalian hebat juga ya,? Dapat mengalahkan puluhan Exsorsis dan malaikat jatuh dengan kekuatan yang lumayan,fufufufu,''

Akeno-senpai nampak terkagum dengan hal yang bukan kami pelakunya.

'' Tapi,bukan kami yang melakukannya,Akeno-senpai,ada orang berjubah hitam yang mendahului kami dan menyelamatkan Asia-san sebelum kami datang,''

Kiba Nampak menjelaskan situasi yang juga membuat kami shok tadi.

'' Orang berjubah Hitam,?'' Buchou nampak penasaran.

'' Iya,tadi sebelum kami datang ada orang berjubah hitam berdiri di depan Asia kemudian pergi dengan melebur tubuhnya menjadi cahaya dan kemungkinan dialah yang membunuh mereka semua,'' kiba menjelaskan lagi.

'' Apa kalian merasakan aura apa yang di keluarkan orang misterius itu,?'' tanya Buchou dan kami hanya menggeleng.

'' Kami tak merasakan auranya walau dari jarak yang dekat,bahkan aura manusiapun kami tak merasakannya,'' ucap Koneko-chan datar seperti biasanya namun aku melihat ada kerinduan di matanya setelah melihat orang berjubah itu. Tunggu apa Koneko-chan tau siapa orang itu,?

'' Haah, mm apa kau mengenal siapa orang itu,Asia,?'' tanya Buchou dan di balas gelengan oleh Asia.

'' Huft baiklah,lebih baik kita kembali keklub.'' ucap Buchou. '' Tapi jalan kaki,aku ingin memikirkan masalah ini sambil berjalan,'' lanjut Buchou.

Aku langsung menggendong Asia secara Bridal Style dan itu membuat wajahnya memerah. Sungguh manis wajahnya yang memerah.

Kami lalu keluar dari ruangan itu dan keluar dari greja itu.

**Isse PoV and.**

Mereka telah pergi dari dalam greja tempat Asia di sekap dan diambil Sacred Gearnya,dan beberapa saat setelah mereka pergi serpihan cahaya tiba-tiba berkumpul dan membentuk sosok berjubah hitam yang menolong Asia.

Sosok berjubah hitam itu membuka tudung kepalanya hingga memperlihatkan Surai Pirang kemerahan,mata biru yang menenangkan dan tanda lahir tiga pasang kumis kucing di pipi tampannya.

'' Huft, aku akan memberi kesempatan pada kalian berdua,'' ucap sosok itu lalu membuka set evil peece yang ia punya dan menunggu set mana yang cocok untuk dua mayat wanita malaikat jatuh di depannya.

'' Hmm,cuma pion ya,yah tak apalah. Akan aku beri sedikit kekuatanku untuk mereka mengingat tugas yang akan aku berikan,'' ucap sosok itu kemudian meletakan satu pion di masing-masing tubuh mantan malaikat jatuh tersebut.

'' Dalam namaku, Naruto Luchifer Namikaze. Aku membangkitkan kalian Raynale dan Kalawaner hidup kembali ke tanah ini sebagai keluargaku dan terlahir sebagai Iblis. Kalian sebagai,' bidak pionku' dengan kehidupan baru kalian,bangkitlah,'' sosok itu yang tak lain adalah Naruto mengucapkan mantra untuk membangkitkan dua gadis malaikat jatuh menjadi Iblis.

Perlahan Rainale dan Kalawaner membuka matanya perlahan,dan setelah berhasil menyesuaikan dengan cahaya di sekitar,mereka berdua lalu duduk dan membelalakan matanya kaget melihat sosok yang menururut mereka mengerikan.

'' Si-siapa kau,?'' tanya Kalawaner takut.

'' K-kau,?!'' Raynale nampak sedikit mengenali sosok itu.

'' Maa, apakah wajah tampanku ini menakutkan untuk kalian,?'' sosok a.k.a Naruto narsis.

Raynale dan Kalawaner langsung menatap wajah Naruto saat ia mengatakan tampan dan tanpa mereka sadari rona merah keluar di pipi cantik mereka.

'' Iya,iya wajahku tampan,tapi tak perlu segitunya melihat wajah tampanku ini,'' Naruto narsis dan langsung membuat wajah Raynale dan Kalawaner memerah malu kemudian membuang wajah mereka kesamping.

'' Hahaha, wajah kalian lucu sekali,tapi juga manis,'' tawa Naruto tak mengubah sedikitpun ekspresi malu dari dua mantan malaikat jatuh tersebut. '' Maaf, aku tidak sopan. Perkenalkan namaku Naruto Luchifer Namikaze,kalau para iblis kelas atas lainya menyebut majikan kalian tapi kalau menurutku,aku keluarga kalian yang telah membangkitkan kalian menjadi iblis dalam naungan keluargaku,'' ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri.

Dua gadis iblis di depan Naruto langsung membelalakan matanya shok mengenai status mereka sekarang.

'' Ja-jadi kami...''

'' Ya,kalian sekarang iblis,dan menjadi bagian dari keluargaku sekarang,'' potong Naruto menegaskan. '' Dan jangan khawatir tentang atasan kalian,aku akan membicarakan nanti dengannya tentang diri kalian,'' lanjut Naruto.

Terlihat rau wajah Raynale dan Kalawaner agak ragu,takut dan ntah apa itu tak bisa di definisikan.

'' Kalian jangan sedih,malah harusnya bangga menjadi salah satu anggotaku karna aku seorang yang sangat baik dan juga karna aku satu-satunya iblis setengah malaikat,'' ucap Naruto mencoba menenangkan Raynale dan Kalawaner dan membusungkan dadanya bangga.

Namun bukanya senang malah kian melebarkan mata karena shok dan kaget mengenai sosok di depannya.

'' Waaaaa,,, apa aku tadi menyebutkan rahasia terbesarku,? Oh tidak,,oh tidak ini gawat,ini gawat,'' Naruto terlihat panik dan mondar-mandir tak jelas.

'' hihihi,'' dua gadis iblis yang baru di rengkarnasikan Naruto malah terkikik geli melihat tingkah Naruto yang menurutnya lucu.

Sebenarnya mereka belum percaya pada Naruto,,,maksudnya belum percaya kalau Naruto adalah Iblis setengah Malaikat,namun mereka percaya mereka telah menjadi iblis. Terbukti dari kekuatan yang mereka rasakan yang mengalir dalam tubuh mereka.

'' Aku mohon,jangan bocorkan pada orang-orang tentang rahasiaku. Kalau mereka tahu pasti,dunia pasti akan kiamat. Dan,,,dan,'' Naruto memohon dan menyembah pada dua makhluk yang semestinya lebih rendah darinya.

'' Eh,kenapa kau memohon pada kami,? Kamikan lebih rendahan dari pada kamu mengingat kamu telah merengkarnasikan kami menjadi iblis,itu menunjukan kamu iblis kelas atas,'' ucap Kalawaner kaget dengan tingkah Naruto yang tiba-tiba menyembah-nyembah hanya untuk memohon merahasiakan rahasianya. '' Dan kami pasti merahasiakan rahasia tuan kami,'' Raynale melanjutkan.

'' Ah,terimakasih banyak,'' Naruto masih menyembah namun kemudian bangkit duduk, '' Dan ingat,kalian bukan makhluk rendahan, dan juga bukanlah budakku. Sudahku bilangkan,kalian ini keluargaku jadi aku menyetarakan drajat kalian,'' ucap Naruto dengan nada tegas.

'' Terimakasih,'' ucap Raynale dan Kalawaner bersamaan.

'' Tapi,,''

'' Sudahlah,aku sudah tau masalah kalian. Aku kenal sifat dari pemimpin malaikat jatuh,tak mungkin menyuruh kalian untuk melakukan itu. Pasti ada orang lain yang menyuruh kalian dan,,, ah sudahlah,biar itu aku bicarakan dengan pemimpin kalian yang dulu,kalian tak usah khawatir,'' ucap Naruto.

'' Terimakasih,''

'' Sudahlah,ohya ,mengingat menurut orang yang mengenal kalian,kalian telah mati jadi untuk beberapa saat kalian aku sembunyikan dulu. Ah iya,kalian aku tugaskan menjaga senjataku sampai aku memerlukan senjata itu selagi kalian aku sembunyikan,senjata itu akan meresposku saat aku membutuhkannya dan kalian harus mengantarnya padaku,'' ucap Naruto menjelaskan dan menugaskan Raynale dan Kalawaner.

'' Baiklah,'' balas singkat Raynale dan Kalawaner.

'' Aku akan mengirim kalian,senjata itu ada di ruang bawah tanah rumahku,'' ucap Naruto lalu membuat lingkaran sihir teleportasi di bawah kaki Raynale dan Kalawaner dengan simbol asli keluarganya yaitu Raja Iblis dan Malaikat yang di pisahkan oleh seperti pemisah yin dan yang.

'' Aku percayakan tugas ini pada kalian,'' ucap Naruto sebelum tubuh kedua gadis itu menghilang.

Setelah mereka pergi,Naruto kemudian memakai penyamarannya kembali,wig pirang kacamata tebal ia pakai lagi kemudian pergi dengan pusaran angin dan bululu berwarna hitam dan putih. #Weh,Naruto banyak banget sih caramu berteleport,hadeh,,, -.-

.

Kelompok Rias masih berjalan menuju ketempat klub mereka biasanya berkumpul.

Saat di pejalanan di jalan yang ada gang lumayan sempit,mereka tidak berbelok ke gang itu karena jalan yang mereka lalui hanya lurus,namun mereka berhenti tepat di depat mulut gang itu.

Alasan mereka berhenti adalah karna ada seorang remaja berambut pirang yang di sisir rapi dan memakai kacamata yang besar dan tebal.

'' Naruto-san,?'' sapa Kiba.

'' Naruto-san,aku berhasil menyelamatkan Asia. Terimakasih telah mendukungku,'' ucap Isse yang masih menggendong Asia yang wajahnya masih sedikit memerah malu.

'' Ya,Kiba-san. Dan Isse-san,aku kan tidak ikut membantu,jadi jangan berterimakasih padaku,'' Naruto membalas sapaan Kiba dan ucapan Isse.

'' Huh,yang lain mati-matian menolong Asia,kau malah keluyuran tidak jelas. Yah wajar karna kau terlalu lemah dan pengecut untuk menghadapi orang yang menculik Asia,'' sindir pedas keluar dari mulut Rias.

'' Buchou,!'' tegur Isse tak suka.

'' Ara ara,omonganmu terlalu pedas Buchou. Kau akan menyakiti hati Naruto-kun, fufufu,'' komentar Akeno dengan nada Khasnya.

'' Tak apa,Isse-san,Akeno-san,itu pantas untukku yang lemah ini,'' ucap Naruto dengan wajah tertunduk.

'' Asia-san,maaf tidak bisa ikut menolongmu karna aku ada kerjaan paruh waktu untuk menyambung hidupku dan juga karna aku terlalu,,,lemah,'' Naruto meminta maaf kepada Asia yang masih berada di gendongan Isse.

'' Tidak apa,mm,,,Naruto-san. Lagian aku sudah tidak apa,'' balas Asia memandang wajah Naruto sejenak dan kemudian menundukan wajahnya karna rona merah tambah banyak di wajahnya.

' Huh'

Dengus rias dengan wajah tak suka sama seperti saat melihat wajah Naruto.

'' Tolong,,,tolong Nii-chanku,,'' tiba-tiba ada suara perempuan namun lebih seperti anak-anak dari dalam gang,sontak semua kelompok Rias menengok kearah gang.

Dari dalam gang berlari seorang gadis baru tumbuh dewasa,terlihat dari dadanya yang baru tumbuh. Gadis itu berambut hitam sepunggung,berwata ungu,dan berwajah cantik. Memakai pakaian kebesaran yang bolong sana-sini bahkan ada yang bolong di bawah dadanya dan itu membuat Isse agak mimisan saat melihatnya.

Gadis itu nampak kacau, tubuh Lolinya kotor penuh debu dan guraian air matanya yang masih mengalir deras dari matanya menambah kesan berantakan pada gadis itu.

'' Nee-chan,Nii-chan, hiks tolong Nii-chanku Hiks,'' ucap Gadis itu memelas di tengah tangisnya.

Naruto yang nampak kasihan pada gadis itu,melepas jaket biru gelapnya dan memakaikannya pada gadis itu untuk menutupi tubuh yang sedikit terekspos karena banyak lubang di bajunya.

'' Adik manis,memang Nii-chan adik kenapa,?'' tanya Naruto lembut sambil menyeka air mata gadis itu.

Teman-teman dan 'majikan'nya nampak kaget dengan perlakuan Naruto yang menurut mereka manis dan sok baik.

Sedangkan gadis itu menerima jaket Naruto yang kebesaran di tubuhnya dan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

'' Nii-chanku terluka parah,aku mohon tolong Nii-chanku,'' jawab Gadis itu memohon.

'' Dimana Nii-chanmu berada,?'' tanya Naruto.

Gadis itu tak menjawab tapi menarik tangan Naruto kedalam gang yang gelap dan di ikuti Rias dan para budaknya,beberapa langkah kedalam ia melihat seorah remaja laki-laki berambut hitam yang terlihat seumuran dengannya terbaring lemah dengan beberapa luka menganga dan darah menggenang di sekitarnya.

Naruto langsung mengecek keadaan remaja itu,dan menurutnya sangat parah dan tak mungkin tertolong.

'' Ughh,, Sh-ana, apa ugh kau merepotkan orang lain,,? Ugh,'' ucap remaja laki-laki itu dengan mata masih terpejam.

'' Nii-chan,,Nii-chan bertahanlah,aku membawa orang untuk menolong Nii-chan,'' ucap gadis itu yang di panggil Shana.

'' Kau tenang saja,kau tak membuatku repot,'' ucap Naruto pada remaja laki-laki tersebut.

'' Isse-san,turunkan aku. Aku akan mencoba mengobati Nii-san gadis kecil itu,'' ucap Asia yang masih dalam gendongan Isse.

'' Eh,tapi keadaanmu,,''

'' Tak apa,Isse-san. Aku sudah baik-baik saja,lagian aku tak bisa melihat ada orang terluka dan aku tak melakukan apa-apa,'' potong Asia cepat.

Isse langsung menurunkan Asia di dekat remaja laki-laki itu dan kemudian Asia meletakan tangannya di atas luka remaja tersebut.

Perlahan dari tangan Asia keluar cahaya hijau muda,itu adalah cahaya penyembuh Asia.

Setelah berapa lama,luka di tubuh remaja tersebut belum menunjukan tanda-tanda akan sembuh,menutupun tidak.

Asia terlihat kelelahan terbukti dari keringat yang mengucur di wajahnya.

'' Ugh,tidak usah repot-repot. Lukaku tidak mungkin di sembuhkan. Ugh,lagian ajalku sudah dekat,'' ucap remaja itu terlihat pasrah.

'' Nii-chan,'' Shana terlihat sangat sedih.

'' Aku tak dapat menyembuhkannya, hiks aku tak berguna,hiks,'' ucap Asia dengan masih mencoba menyembuhkan remaja yang terluka sangat parah itu dan air matanya mulai keluar.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan tangan Asia yang tengah mencoba menyembuhkan remaja itu.

'' Sudah cukup Asia,'' ucap Naruto.

'' Ta-tapi,,''

Naruto menggeleng kemudian menengok kebelakang kearah Rias.

'' Buchou,dapatkah kau menolongnya,? Mungkin dengan merengkarnasikannya,?'' tanya Naruto memelas.

'' Maaf,aku tidak bisa. Sudah cukup aku membuang bidakku untuk orang yang tak berguna,'' jawab Rias pedas.

'' Ara,Buchou. Kau terlihat berubah dari yang dulu,'' sindir Akeno namun Rias hanya mendengus kesal.

'' Kita kembali ke klub sekarang,karena hari mulai larut. Kalian juga harus sekolah besok,'' perintah Rias namun terlihat para budaknya akan membantah. '' Aku tak mau ada yang membantah,jika kalian menolak kalian aku anggap telah keluar dari keluargaku dan menjadi iblis liar,'' lanjutnya cepat kemudian berbalik pergi.

'' Aku tetap di sini menolong dia,'' ucap Naruto tegas namun tak di pedulikan Rias.

Isse langsung menggendong Asia walau Asia menolak tapi dia tetap melakukannya karna itulah yang terbaaik.

'' Maaf,Naruto-san. Aku tak dapat membantu,'' ucap Isse menundukan kepalanya.

'' Tak apa,Isse-san. Aku juga tak ingin kau melanggar perintah Buchou lagi,'' balas Naruto tersenyum tulus.

'' Maaf,aku tak bisa membantu banyak,'' ucap Asia sedih.

'' Tak apa Asia-san,'' balas Naruto kemudian mereka berdua menyusul kingnya.

'' Nii-chan,jangan tinggalin Shana,'' ucap Shana mulai menangis lagi.

'' Tenanglah,mmm,,, Shana-chan,Nii-san akan menolong Nii-sanmu,'' Naruto mencoba menghibur Shana.

'' Benarkah,?'' tanya Shana dan di balas anggukan oleh Naruto.

'' Nama kamu siapa,? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa kau masih punya keinginan hidup,?'' tanya Naruto pada remaja laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya atau lebih tua sedikit.

Remaja itu membuka matanya,terlihat dia memiliki iris Biru-abu-abu.

'' Rey Oogami,'' jawab singkat remaja itu a.k.a Rey Oogami.

'' Huft,Rey-san sepertinya kau tak memiliki hasrat untuk hidup,? Tidak lihatkah kalau kau mati ada seseorang yang sangat kehilangan,?'' ucap Naruto namun tak ada balasan dari Rey.

'' Tubuhku sudah tak mungkin di sembuhkan, ugh,,terlalu parah lukanya,'' ucap Rey setelah memandang kearah Shana yang masih terus menangis di sampingnya.

'' Itu tak masalah,aku tanya apa kau masih ingin hidup,?'' tanya Naruto mencoba memastikan.

'' Yah,demi Shana-chan aku masih ingin hidup,'' jawab Rey.

'' Tapi walaupun bukan sebagai manusia,?'' tanya Naruto namun terlihat Rey agak bingung dengan pertanyaan Naruto.

Tapi dia mendengar seorang yang di panggil Buchou dan tau maksudnya.

'' Yah,tak apa. Tapi aku hanya orang lemah tak punya kekuatan. Apa mungkin ada iblis yang mau memberi kehidupan pada diriku yang tak berguna ini,?'' jawab Rey dan terlihat pesimis.

'' Aku tak memikirkan orang itu kuat atau tidak,punya kekuatan atau tidak. Bagiku aku dapat menolong orang,kuat atau lemah tidak masalah, yah walau harus menjadikannya sebagai iblis untuk menolongnya,tapi walaupun aku menjadikannya iblis,aku tak menganggap mereka sebagai budakku tapi sebagai keluargaku,'' ucap Naruto dan membuat Rey agak membelalakan matanya sejenak.

'' Jadi,?''

'' Yah,aku iblis dan sedang berpura-pura menjadi budak dari orang yang aku sukai,'' ucap Naruto menjelaskan dirinya adalah iblis. '' Jadi,gimana,?'' tanya Naruto.

'' Silahkan,asal aku masih bisa melindungi Shana,'' jawab Rey sambil tersenyum tulus.

Naruto lalu mengeluarkan set evil peecenya dan melihat bidak mana yang cocok. Ia melihat enam pion dari sisa set yang untuk merengkarnasikan dua malaikat jatuh itu bereaksi. Naruto tersenyum tipis dan tak mempedulikan berapa bidak yang di butuhkan untuk merengkarnasikan Rey Oogami.

Naruto kemudian meletakan enam pion itu di atas tubuh Rey dan menyimpan yang lainnya.

Dia melakukan Ritual perengkarnasian seperti sebelumnya,perlahan cahaya merah kehitaman menguar dari sekitar Naruto dan enam pion itu bersinar dan masuk kedalam tubuh Rey. Setelah itu cahaya mulai memudar dan lenyap dan kini tubuh Rey nampak tak ada luka sedikitpun hanya bekas darah yang mengering dan Rey langsung tertidur pingsan.

'' Nii-chan,?!'' panggil Shana khawatir.

'' Tenang,Shana-chan. Nii-chanmu hanya tertidur,'' Naruto mencoba menenangkan Shanya dengan mengelus punggungnya.

'' Ne,Shana-chan. Nii-san mau tanya sesuatu ke Shana-chan,'' ucap Naruto.

'' Nii-san tanya apa,?'' tanya Shana.

'' Apa Shana akan marah pada Nii-san karna menjadikan Nii-channya Shana menjadi iblis,?'' tanya Naruto hati-hati.

Ia merasa Shana menegang sedikit,lalu menatap kearah Rey yang terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya lalu mengangguk.

'' Eemm,Shana tidak akan marah. Kalau itu satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan Nii-san,tidak masalah. Tapi,apa Shana masih tetap bisa bersama Nii-chan,?'' tawab Shana tulus dan bertanya,terlihat di matanya ada rasa takut kehilangan.

'' Hmm,apa Shana-chan masih menyayangi Rey-Niichan,? Walau dia telah menjadi iblis,?'' Bukannya menjawab malah Naruto membalas dengan pertanyaan.

'' Eemm,iya, Shana akan tetap menyayangi Nii-chan,'' jawab Shana tulus.

'' Itu jawaban dari pertanyaan Shana-chan.'' ucap Naruto. '' Shana-chan akan tetap bersama Rey-Niichan,tapi bedanya kalian sekarang harus tinggal bersama Nii-san dan menjadi keluarga Nii-san,'' lanjut Naruto.

'' Benarkah itu,?'' tanya Shana ragu,dan di balas anggukan oleh Naruto.

Shana langsung memeluk Naruto dengan air mata bahagia keluar dari matanya.

'' Terimakasih Nii-chan,,jadi sekarang Shana punya dua Nii-chan,'' ucap Shanya dalam dekapan Naruto.

'' hehe,sebenarnya Shana punya Tiga Nii-chan dan tiga Nee-chan,'' kekeh Naruto yang langsung membuat Shana mendongak melihat mata di balik kacamata Naruto.

'' Benarkah,? Ashik akhirnya Shana punya banyak Nii-chan dan Nee-chan,akhirnya Shana punya keluarga,'' ucap bahagia Shana setelah Naruto menjawab dengan anggukan.

'' Nah Shana-chan,mari bawa Rey ke rumahku,rumah kita,'' ucap Naruto setelah melepas pelukan Shana. '' Eerr, sebelumnya perkenakan nama Nii-san Naruto,Naruto Luchifer Namikaze,'' lanjutnya memperkenalkan diri.

'' Shana sudah tau,tadikan Nii-san menyebutkannya saat mengucapkan mantra aneh itu,'' balas Shana sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan membuat ia tambah imut walu wajahnya penuh debu.

'' hahaha,'' Naruto tertawa sumbang.

'' Ayo bawa Rey pulang,'' ajak Naruto lalu memapah tubuh Rey yang tertidur.

Setelah berdiri sambil memapah Rey dari kiri dan Shana dari kanan iapun bingung mau pulang dengan apa.

' Pulang dengan apa ya,? Lingkaran sihir,? Itu berlaku untuk yang sudah menjadi keluarga dan yang lainnya harus sudah menjadi iblis. Hiraishin,? Ah itu akan menyakiti Shana. Ah iya,kenapa aku tak telphon orang rumah saja.' batin Naruto memikirkan cara mereka pulang.

Naruto kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi rumahnya.

Tuut,,,tuut cklek.

'' Halo,Ichigo,? Bisa jemput aku sekarang,?'' tanya Naruto pada orang yang mengangkat telephonnya.

_'' Menurutmu ini jam berapa,? Sudah sangat larut tau,? Mengganggu orang tidur saja. Lagian kenapa tidak terbang saja atau pakai lingkaran sihir teleportasi,?'' _ balas orang di seberang telephon yang di ketahui bernama Ichigo.

'' Ya aku tau,tapi cepat jemput aku di gang dekat tempatku bekerja. Aku tak bisa menggunakan apa yang kau bicarakan,aku tak sendirian pulangnya,jadi cepat aku takmau di bantah,'' ucap Naruto lalu mematikan telephonnya dan memasukan kembali ke dalam saku celananya.

'' Shana-chan,bantu Nii-san memapah Rey kedepan,bisa,?'' tanya Naruto.

'' Emm tentu,'' balas Shana.

Naruto memapak Rey kedepan dengan agak susah payah,walaupun telah di bantu Shana tapi itu tetap kurang. Setelah sampai di depan gang,Naruto menunggu jemputannya.

Tak berapa lama sebuah Range Rover model sport berhenti tepat di depan Naruto,dan setelah itu keluar remaja laki-laki seumurannya berambut pirang dari pintu kemudi mobil tersebut.

'' Huamzz,,, Naruto-sama,apa yang terjadi,?'' tanya remaja itu yang taklain adalah Ichigo.

'' Sudah kubilang panggil aku nama saja,jangan ada embel-embel 'sama',aku benci keformalan dan bantu aku menaikannya kemobil. Nanti kujelaskan.'' balas Naruto.

Ichigo langsung membantu Naruto menaikan Rey ke dalam mobil dan mendudukannya di bangku penumpang,setelah itu menyuruh Shana masuk dan diapun masuk ke bangku penumpang di samping bangku supir.

Setelah itu,mobil itu melesat cepat ke tujuannya yaitu,Rumah.

Naruto menjelaskan semuanya pada Ichigo tentang dia bertemu gadis kecil yang meminta tolong untuk menolong kakaknya sampai merengkarnasikan kakaknya menjadi iblis.

Beberapa saat kemudian mubil itu telah sampai di rumah yang besar dan megah dengan tiga lantai dan halamannya yang luas.

Setelah masuk area rumah itu,akhirnya mobil itu berhenti di depan pintu utama dan kemudian mereka turun dan memapah Rey kedalam rumah.

' Cklek,'

'' Naruto-sama/Naruto-kun darimana saja kenapa pulang larut malam,''

baru saja Naruto masuk sudah di teriaki dua gadis yang terlihat mengkhawatirkannya,dan terlihat Ichigo menutup kupingnya dengan tangannya yang bebas.

Gadis pertama yang memanggil Naruto dengan embel-embel sama memiliki ciri-ciri berambut putih panjang sampai mata kaki,bola mata berwarna perak tidak memiliki alis tapi ada bulatan kecil di atas matanya berwarna orange dan juga di jidatnya nampak garis vertikal seperti ada mata yang sedang tertutup,gadis itu memakai kimono berwarna perak dengan bagian hitam di sepanjang kerah dan garis bajunya.

Gadis yang satunya memiliki ciri-ciri berambut orange kemerahan yang panjang sepunggung,bermata merah ruby yang cantik dan berbibir tipis seperti gadis yang pertama,memakai kimono berwarna merah dengan motif yang sama seperti gadis yang pertama.

'' Dan siapa orang yang kau papah,dan siapa gadis 'kawai'ini,?'' tanya gadis berambut orange kemerahan.

'' Shinju-chan,Kyuu-chan maaf membuat kalian Khawatir,dia anggota keluarga baru kita namanya Rey Oogami dan gadis itu namanya Shana,'' ucap Naruto meminta maaf dan mengenalkan anggota baru keluarga mereka.

Akhirnya Naruto masuk dan membaringkan Rey di salah satu kamar di rumah itu agar bisa beristirahat,sedangkan Shana sudah langsung di tarik oleh Shinju,Kyuubi dan Inoe untuk membersikannya dari kotoran dan memberikan pakaian yang layak,berhubung cuma tubuh Shinju yang sama,maka bajunyalah yang di pakaikan.

Ohya,Inoe adalah anggota wanita lainya,ia memiliki ciri-ciri berambut orange dengan dua pasang penjepit rambut di rambutnya,memiliki paras cantik dan,,eeerr seksi. Dia memiliki ukuran 'bentuk' yang di atas rata-rata seperti Rias dan Akeno.

Shinju,Kyuubi dan Inoe keluar dari kamar setelah puas mendandani Shana,dan menunjukan hasil 'karyanya' pada Naruto dan Ichigo yang langsung membuat mereka merona merah melihat keimutan Shana.

Yah,Shana di pakaikan kimono merah motif bunga mawar yang pas di tubuh mungilnya,jepit rambut berbentuk mawar menghiasi rambut sebelah kirinya,dan rambutnyapun di biarkan di gerai bebas dengan beberapa anak rambut membingkai wajah imutnya.

Kini Shana terlihat bak putri,kulit putih tanpa cacatnya kini lebih bersih,dan lebih,,,pokoknya lebihlah...

Hari yang panjang masih harus Naruto lewati,dengan tugas yang ia emban dari sang ayah yang harus tetap ia laksanakan.

Esok adalah hari yang menentukan apakah ia dapat melaksanakan tugasnya atau tidak,karna hidup makhluk yang tinggal di bumi ada di tangannya...

.

.

.

Unkown Dimensi

Terlihat seorang remaja laki-laki membaringkan kepala seorang gadis berambut pirang twin tyle yang sudah acak-acakan di atas pangkuannya. Gadis itu memiliki tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing di pipinya,mata terpejam damai dan dalam keadaan kotor karena debu.

'' Naru-chan, kau hanya tidurkan,? Kau tidak pergi meninggalkankukan,?'' tanya remaja laki-laki berambut Raven model pantat ayam yang memangku gadis tersebut.

'' Bangunlah Naru-chan,becandamu tidak lucu,'' remaja reven itu mengelus pipi gadis itu adan menepuk pelan agar gadis itu bangun dan membuka matanya.

Sebenarnya ia tau,gadis dalam pangkuannya sebenarnya tidak tidur. Melainkan pergi meninggalkannya,meninggalkan untuk selamanya.

'' Sasuke,sudahlah. Naruko-chan sudah tenang di sana,'' ucap pemuda berambut Nanas di belakang pemuda reven yang di panggil Sasuke. Dia tidak tega melihat teman seangkatannya terlihat begitau kacau. '' Bukan hanya kau yang merasa kehilangan,tapi kami juga sangat merasa kehilangan,'' lanjutnya.

'' Shikamaru,kau tidak tahu aku keluar dari desa dan menjadi misingnin untuk menjadi kuat agar dapat melindunginya. tapi setelah menjadi kuatpuun aku tak bisa melindunginya,'' Sasuke mulai banyak meneteskan airmatanya. '' Dulu,,dulu sekali waktu masih kecil,aku melihat Naru-chan sering di siksa dan di kucilkan penduduk,padahal dia saat itu hanya sebatang kara,gadis kecil yang hidup sendiri dan bertingkah bodoh hanya untuk menarik perhatian. Saat kejadian kelam di kalanku,aku menjadi termakan kegelapan dan penuh ambisi. Ambisi untuk membalas dendam pada pelaku yang melakukan 'itu', ambisi untuk membunuh,,, Nii-sanku,'' lanjutnya namun ada jeda sejenak.

'' Saat aku melihatnya masuk akademi,aku sebenarnya senang sangat senang malahan namun aku tutupi kaerna ambisiku yang terlalu besar dan tak ingin ambisiku ada yang menghalangi. Saat aku memikirkan bagai mana menjadi kuat di pinggir danau dekat desa,aku bertemu Naru-chan. Dia mencoba berbicara padaku namun selalu aku abaikan hingga dia bebuat konyol menceburkanku ke dalam danau hanya untuk menarik perhatianku,'' Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat mengingat kejadiannya dulu dengan Naruko.

'' Setelah aku naiklagi ke dermaga kayu tempat biasa aku menatap matahari terbenam,aku langsung marah-marah dan mengatakan dia sangat bodoh melakukan hal tak berguna seperti barusan,namun dia malah membalas dengan tawa,tawa yang membuatku terpana untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada Naru-chan. Setelah itu kami duduk bersama,bukan dia yang menyuruhku duduk di sampingnya dan menemaninya melihat matahari terbenam,''

'' Dia menyuruhku untuk bercerita tentang apa yang membuatku menjadi seperti aku dulu, aku tetap diam tapi malah dia yang menceritakan kisah hidupnya,tentang betapa kesepian dan menderitanya dia tapi dia mencoba untuk terus tersenyum dan mencoba untuk di akui, aku tertegun sejenak dan memandang wajahnya yang terlihat sedih,namun tak lama berubah menjadi ceria seperti semula saat menceritakan cita-citanya menjadi hokage,''

'' Aku juga menceritakan semua tentang diriku,keluarga dan klanku dan juga peristiwa yang terjadi dengan klanku juga tentang ambisiku,tapi dia malah tersenyum sinis saat mendengar ambisiku dan mengatakan menyelidiki dulu alasan 'dia' melakukan itu sebelum dia pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di tepi danau,''

'' Aku merenungkan ucapan terakhirnya dan aku akan mengikuti ucapannya untuk menyelidiki dulu alasan 'dia' melakukan itu,''

'' Saat pembagian tim,aku sangat senang karna bisa satu tim dengannya. Setelah melakukan misi-misi yang berbahaya,aku merasa tertinggal dengannya dan selalu di balik punggung rapuhnya,saat ijian Chunin pun aku masih jauh di belakangnya dan saat bertarung dengan orochimaru di tahap dua ujian chunin aku tak bisa apa-apa saat ular tua itu berhasil menanamkan segel kutukan di tubuhku dan lagi-lagi aku kembali hanya bisa berlindung di balik punggung rapuhnya. Aku tak bisa apa-apa saat dia mendapat luka di sekucur tubuhnya yang terlihat sangat parah dan mulai saat itu aku berjanji akan menjadi kuat dan melindunginya dari bahaya. Akhirnya aku menerima tawaran Orochimaru dan pergi dari desa menjadi mising nin. Kau tahu,? Itulah alasanku menjadi mising nin.'' Sasuke menatap Naruko dan memeluk tubuh tak bernyawanyaa dengan erat.

'' Namun itu percuma,saat melihat dia lagi-lagi menjadi orang yang berdiri di depan memunggungiku,melindungiku dan mengorbankan nyawanya hanya untuk...'' lanjut Sasuke masih menggantung.

'' Orang-orang yang tak pernah menganggapnya,menyiksanya dan tak menghargainya,'' lanjunya dan eternal mangekyo sharingannya langsung aktif.

Nampak Shikamaru tertegun dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut uciha di depannya yang biasanya dingin dan irit kata. Dia tak bisa membalas kata-kata Sasuke.

Dia mengedarkan pandangannya,dia melihat para pasukan aliansi tertawa senang karna berhasil memenangkan perang dan terlihat tak sedih padahal orang yang memenangkan perang itu telah pergi,namun ada juga yang tertunduk sedih.

Melihat kesekeliling,dia melihat tubuh tak bernyawa temannya yang selalu bersemangat dan selalu meniru gurunya yaitu Rock Lee,dia meniru gurunya membuka gerbang terakhir,gerbang kematian.

Lalu dia mengedarkan lagi matanya melihat teman-temannya yang sedang berjalan mendekat kearahnya bersama shinobi lain yang merasa kehilangan sosok pahlawannya hingga ia kembali menatap kearah Sasuke.

'' Kalau aku tak bisa membawanya kembali,maka aku yang akan menyusulnya,'' ucap Sasuke dan langsung membuat Shikamaru yang ada di belakangnya kaget.

Perlahan tubuh Sasuke dan Naruko mulai terbakar Api hitam milik Sasuke.

Dia mencoba menarik Sasuke namun tidak berhasil,malah dia yang ikut terbakar api hitam Amaterasu. Api yang takan pernah bisa di padamkan.

'' Kalian,jangan mendekat,Aaarrrgh,'' teriaknya memperingati dan tak lama kemudian tubuhnya sudah dilahap api hitam bersama Sasuke yang memeluk erat tubuh Naruko.

Samar ia dengar bisikan Sasuke sebelum Sasuke mencium bibir Naruko san memperbesar api hitamnya.

'' Naru-chan,aku mencintaimu,sangat,'' bisiknya pelan dan mencium bibir Naruko yang dingin.

Shikamaru nampak menahan sakit karna api hitam itu mulai membakar habis tubuhnya.

' Mendokusai,' gumamnya.

'' Sasuke,! Shikamaru,,,,!'' triak teman-temannya yang tersisa dan para shinobi lainnya,namun mereka tak bisa apa-apa sampai tubuh mereka bertiga terbakar habis oleh Amaterasu.

**Tbc...**

Keterangan Naruto dan keluarga lainnya.

Nama : Naruto Luchifer Namikaze,

status : setengah Iblis dan setengah malaikat,Infiniti class devil

posisi : pemimpin pemegang bidak raja, pengganti tangan kanan tuhan sebelumnya.

Kekuatan : Absolute Fire of Eruption dan Absolutr Pawer of Destruksion ( menurun dari ibunya, ) kekuatan cahaya,petir dan angin dari ayahnya. dan Unkown.

Ciri-ciri : berambut Pirang kemerahan yang pendek sebahu agak jabrig sedikit,( dulunya panjang sepunggung namun telah ia potong,) dengan phoni tipis menutupi bagian atas mata kirinya dan anak rambut membingkai wajah tampannya,memiliki sepasang mata biru yang menenangkan,tiga pasang tanda lahir mirip kumis kucing di pipinya. Tinggi 183'n bobot ideal dan kulit tan putih.

.

Name : Ichigo Kurosakhi ( Bleach )

status : low devil ( mantan manusia,)

posisi : bidak kuda.

kekuatan : belum di ketahui.

Ciri-ciri : seperti di canon.

'

Nama : Rey Ogami ( Code: Breaker ).

Status : Low Devil ( mantan manusia )

Posisi : Pion (mengkonsumsi 6 pion )

kekuatan : belum di ketahui

Ciri-ciri : seperti di canon.

.

Nama : Shana ( Shakugan no Shana )

Status : Manusia.

Posisi : -

kekuatan : -

ciri-ciri : seperti di canon.

.

Nama Orihime Inoe ( Blach )

Status : Low devil mantan manusia.

Posisi : bidak menteri

kekuatan : belum di ketahui

ciri-ciri : seperti di canon

.

Nama : Shinju Outsutsuki ( Kaguya Otsutsuki ) Status : Youkai Rubah

posisi : -

kekuatan : -

ciri-ciri : seperti di canon ( versi remaja )

.

Nama : Kyuubi.

Status : Youkai Rubah.

Posisi : penjaga shinju saat masih tertidur,

kekuatan : -

ciri-ciri : seperti kushina versi muda dengan rambut orange kemerahan dan bermata merah ruby.

Peerage Naruto.

King : Naruto Luchifer Namikaze.

Quin 1 : ?

Menteri 1 : Inoe

Menteri 2 : ?

Kuda 1 : Ichigo Kurosakhi

Kuda 2 : ?

Benteng 1 : ?

Benteng 2 : ?

Pion 1 : Kalawaner ( 1 pion )

Pion 2 : Raynale. ( 1 pion )

Pion 3 : Rey Oogami ( 6 pion )

Quin 2 : ?

Menteri 1 : ?

Menteri 2 : ?

Kuda 1 : ?

Kuda 2 : ?

Benteng 1 : ?

Benteng 2 : ?

Pion 1 : ?

Pion 2 : ?

.

..

..

Yo bertemu lagi Author gaje,nih beberapa bidak dari Naruto yang lainnya menyusul chapter depan dan author sudah pilih Nama naga yang bersemayam di dalam tubuh Naruto, Valakas dan Helios.

Dan author minta maaf kalau bidak Naruto tak seperti yang di harapkan para reader,dan soal pairing,author sudah memilih semua dan mungkin akan ada yang datang dari anime tetangga.

Ok sekian dan terimakasih telah membaca Fic hamba,dan mohon maaf chapter kali ini termasuk 'bad chapter' mungkin.

Oya,soal Balance Breaker,apa bisa dua atau lebih dalam satu orang,? Mohon pencerahannya dan jangan lupa Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Yup maaf update gak nentu. Typho betebaran karna gak di edit dulu, (^Ő^)/ ŐĶĂŶ..., langsung ke chapter berikutnya, silahkan menikmati...

Chapter : 3

Pagi hari di rumah Naruto terdengar aman dan tentram,mereka melakukan aktifitas masing-masing dengan tenang.

Di sebuah kamar di lantai dua terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam nampak membuka matanya pelan,dan terlihatlah sepasang mata berwarna biru-abu-abu.

' Ugh,'

Pemuda itu memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pusing dan mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelumnya,karna seingatnya ia terbaring di gang kumuh dengan luka sayatan dan tusukan memenuhi tubuhnya dan anehnya dia belum mati.

' Ugh, di mana ini,? Kenapa aku disini,? Dimana Shana-chan,?' batinnya bertanya-tanya dan mencoba terus mengingat kejadian kamarin, sampai dia mengingat semuanya.

' Ah iya,setah mereka mengeroyokku aku terkapar di gang dengan tubuh penuh luka. Dan setelah itu Shana-chan memanggil seseorang untuk menolongku,karna tak mungkin tertolong dia menjadikanku seorang iblis di bawah naungan keluarganya.' batin pemuda ita mengingat kejadian kemarin.

' Aku akan membalas budi dan akan selalu melindungi dia karna menyelamatkanku,walau dengan menjadikanku iblis,' pemuda itu membuat janji pada dirinya sendiri.

' Cklek,'

Pintu kamar tempat pemuda itu berbaring terbuka dan masuklah pemuda bersurai pirang kemerahan ke dalam kamar itu.

'' Ah,kau sudah bangun,Rey-san,? Bagaimana keadanmu apa sudah mendingan,?'' tanya pemuda yang baru masuk.

'' Ugh,ya sudah mendingan.'' jawab pemuda yang tengah terduduk di atas kasur dan bersandar pada sandaran di sandaran kasur.

'' Sukurlah, ah iya perkenalkan namaku Luchifer Namikaze Naruto. dan turunlah kebawah untuk sarapan pagi bersama,Shana-chan sangat mengkhawatirkanmu,'' ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri karna kemarin dia belum memperkenalkan dirinya juga mengajak Oogami untuk sarapan pagi bersama.

'' Ah baiklah Luchifer-sama, ba..''

'' Naruto,Panggil Naruto saja,aku tak suka keformalan juga kalau ada yang mendengar magaku yang itu bisa heboh dunia ini,ahahaha,'' potong Naruto menginstruksi panggilan untuknya sambil tertawa garing.

'' Baiklah,Naruto-sama. Injinkan aku memanggil anda dengan sebutan itu karna anda telah menolong hamba dan adik hamba,'' balas Oogami. '' Dan panggil hamba Oogami saja,itu panggilan akrab hamba,'' lanjutnya.

'' Uuh ,kenapa semua orang sangat menyukai keformalan sih,kau juga Oogami sama saja dengan yang lain,'' Naruto mencak-mencak tidak jelas.

'' Itu sudah semestinyakan,Naruto-sama. Wujud penghormatan pada tuankami,'' ucap kalem Oogami.

'' Hei,hei,hei, sudah kukatakan aku tak menganggap kau atau yang lainnya sebagai bawahan atau apalah,aku menyatarakan kalian karena kalian adalah keluargaku saat ini,'' balas Naruto.

'' Maaf,tapi hamba akan tetap memanggil anda dengan Naruto-sama,maaf karena tak mematuhi perintah,'' ucap Oogami sambil menundukan kepalanya hormat.

'' Sudahla,terserah kau saja. ayo turun sudah di tunggu yang lainnya untuk sarapan,'' pasrah Naruto dan mengajak lagi Oogami untuk sarapan pagi bersama.

'' Baik,Naruto-sama,''

kemudian Naruto keluar dan di ikuti oleh Oogami di belakangnya.

Terlihat,di ruang makan, anggota keluarga Naruto yang lainya tengah duduk di kursi meja makan menunggu Naruto dan Oogami turun untuk makan bersama.

'' Naruto-sama,sini duduk di sebelah Shinju,'' ucap gadis berambut putih perak panjang.

'' Tidak,Naruto-kun duduklah di sebelah Kyuubi,'' gadis berambut orange kemerahan tak mau kalah.

'' tidak,Naruto-sama harus duduk di sebelaku,'' ucap Shinju tegas.

'' Oh kenapa harus,? Naruto-kun tetap wajib duduk di sebelahku,'' balas Kyuubi tak mau kalah.

'' Karena aku adalah calon istrinya,jadi harus duduk di sebelahku,'' ucap Shinju masih kukuh.

'' Huh,baru calonkan,? Belum resmi. Lagian pasti Naruto-kun yang akan memilihku daripada Shinju-sama,'' balas Kyuubi sama kukuhnya.

Mereka berpandangan menunjukan persaingan sampai terlihat listrik menyengat dari mata satu sama lainnya.

Penghuni lainnya hanya Sweetdrop melihat persaingan bodoh gadis Youkai itu namun ada juga yang tersenyum.

Tap.

Suara langkah kaki menuruni anak tangga terakhir sebelum sampai ke ruang makan.

'' Kalian,tidak capaikah setiap pagi bertengkar karna hal sepele seperti itu,?'' tanya Naruto yang baru sampai di ruang makan bersama Oogami.

'' Naruto-sama/Naruto-kun,duduklah di sampingku,'' ucap Shinju dan Kyuubi sambil memasang puppy eyenya.

'' Nii-chan,!'' triak girang gadis kecil berambut hitam sambil loncat dari kursi dan berlari memeluk Oogami.

'' Shana-chan,'' ucap Oogami sambil mengelus kepala gadis itu yang ternyata adalah Shana.

'' Hoi,dramanya nanti saja. Kita makan saja dulu,'' Naruto menginstruksi Oogami dan Shana. '' Dan kalian,cepat duduk. Aku akan duduk di tengah kalian biar adil,'' lanjut Naruto pada Shinju dan Kyuubi.

Shinju dan Kyuubi langsung saja menurut tanpa membantah dan terlihat raut sebal dari kedua gadi itu.

Setelah duduk semuanya,dengan Naruto di tengah Shinju dan kyuubi,di sebelahnya ada Shana,Oogami,Ichigo,Inoe dan beberapa bangku kosong mengelilingi meja makan yang berbentuk panjang.

'' Baiklah,sebelum kita sarapan aku akan mengenalkan anggota anggota baru kita,Shana dan Rey Oogami, dan Oogami,perkenalkan ini anggota keluargaku yang lainnya, di kananku gadis berambut putih perak namanya Shinju,sedangkan di sebelah kiri gadis berambut orange kemerahan namanya Kyuubi,mereka berdua adalah Youkai,'' ucap Naruto memperkenalkan anggota keluarga lainnya. '' Di sebelahmu ada Ichigo Kurosakhi dan di sebelahnya adalah Orihime Inoe,'' lanjut Naruto.

'' Salam kenal,Oogami-san. Semoga kau nyaman menjadi salah satu keluarga kami,'' ucap Inoe mewakili yang lainnya.

'' Salam kenal,kami pasti akan nyaman menjadi bagian keluarga ini,'' balas Oogami.

'' Oyo kita makan,aku sudah lapar,'' bukan Naruto yang berbicara namun pemuda berambut pirang yang duduk di sebelah Oogami,Ichigo.

'' Sabarlah Ichigo,masih ada dua lagi yang mau aku perkenalkan pada kalian,'' balas Naruto lalu menjentikan jarinya.

' tik,'

setelah Naruto menjentikan jarinya,muncul lingkaran sihir khas keluarga Naruto dan dari lingkaran sihir itu muncul dua gadis yang sama cantiknya.

'' Nah,perkenalkan mereka nggota keluarga baru kita,tapi aku tugaskan menjaga sesuatu di bawah rumah ini, Raynale dan Kalawaner,'' Naruto memperkenalkan dua anggota baru lainnya. '' Nah,Raynare,Kalawaner perkenalkan anggota yang lainya,di mulai paling ujung,Orihime Inoe,sebelahnya Ichigo Kurosakhi,Rey Oogami,Shana,Kyuubi dan di sebelah kananku Shinju,'' lanjut Naruto.

'' Salam kenal,'' ucap Raynare dan Kalawaner.

'' Salam kenal juga,'' balas yang lainnya.

Terlihat, Oogami terus melihat kearah gadis berambut hitam panjang yang berdiri di sebelah gadis berambut raven panjang yang kelihatan lebih tinggi dari gadis berambut hitam,a.k.a Raynare dan Kalawaner yang berambut Raven,tak lama sedikit rona merah di wajah Oogami saat melihat kearah Raynare namun dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya.

'' Ayo kalian duduk di kursi yang kosong,lalu kita sarapan pagi bersama,'' perintah Naruto. '' Ayo,tak usah sungkan. Kita sama di keluarga ini,'' lanjut Naruto melihat keraguan di wajah Raynare dan Kalawaner namun tak lama kemudian mereka berdua menuruti perintah majikannya.

Akhirnya mereka makan dengan tenang,dan setelah selesi Naruto menyuruh Raynare dan Kalawaner kembali ke tugas mereka yaitu menjaga Sebuah senjata milik Naruto di dalam ruang sejata bawah tanah rumah Naruto.

'' Aku berangkat dulu,'' pamit Naruto yang sudah memakai penyamarannya. '' Ah iya,kalian akan aku daftarkan ke sekolah,Ichigo,Inoe,Kyuubi dan Oogami juga aku daftarkan ke Sma Kuoh sedangkan Shana dan Shinju akan aku daftarkan ke Smp Kuoh,'' lanjut Naruto memberi tahu bahwa mereka akan di daftarkan ke sekolah.

Beragam ekspresi di tunjukan para anggota keluarga Naruto,ada yang diam dan menerima seperti Oogami,Shana dan Inoe ada juga yang seperti enggan dan juga ada yang terlalu girang.

'' Yey,aku bisa bersama Naruto-kun terus,'' girang Kyuubi.

'' Aku tidak mau,pokoknya aku mau satu sekolah sama Naruto-sama,titik,'' tolak Shinju.

'' Hoi,Naruto-sama. Aku belum mau bersekolah, aku masih enggan berinteraksi sosial,'' Ichigo nampak menolak.

'' Huft,baiklah Shinju-chan,akan aku daftarkan ke Sma Kuoh dan untukmu Ichigo,kau harus mencoba membuka diri pada dunia luar, aku tau kau masih terbayang kejadian itu,tapi kau tak bisa selamanya terus berlari dan bersembunyi dari kehidupan. Aku tak ingin kau terus terpuruk dan juga aku ingin kau melupakan sedikit tentang kejadian itu dengan cara bersosialisasi dan mencari teman baru,'' terang Naruto dan mengiyakan permintaan Shinju.

'' Yee,aku akan satu kelas dengan Naruto-sama,'' triak Shinju.

'' Aku yang akan satu kelas dengan Naruto-kun,'' triak Kyuubi tak mau kalah,dan akhirnya pertengkaran tidak pentingpun terjadi.

'' Baiklah,aku berangkat dulu. Ichigo,pikirkan baik-baik perkataanku,itu demi kebaikanmu,'' ucap Naruto lalu berangkat ke sekolah.

Ichigo masih terdiam di tempat memikirkan perkataan Naruto dan Inoe memandang khawatir kearah Ichigo,dia tau peristiwa itu tak mungkin dilupakannya dan juga Ichigo.

'' Baiklah,akan aku lakukan Naruto-sama, ini demi bisa melindungimu dari dekat,'' ucap Ichigo tiba-tiba sambil menegakan kepalannya penuh tekad,Inoe yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum simpul sedangkan Oogami ntah menghilang kemana,Kyuubi,Shinju,? Masih dalam perang tak penting dan sedang di pisahkan oleh Shana.

'' Shinju-neechan,Kyuu-neechan sudah dululah bertengkarnya, lagian Naruto-Niichan tidak akan mendengarnya,dia sudah berangkat,'' Shana mencoba melerai.

'' Apa,! Naruto-sama/Naruto-kun jahat,'' triak Shinju dan Kyuubi saat di beritahu Naruto telah berangkat ke sekolah tanpa menunggu pertengkaran mereka selesei.

'' Huft,yasudahlah.'' Shinju menghembuskan nafas.

'' Ne,Shana-chan ikut kita yuk,kita cerita-cerita biar lebih dekat,'' ajak Kyuubi.

'' Iya,ayo Shana-chan.'' Timpal Shinju.

'' Mmm,ayo,'' angguk Shana dan merekapun pergi ke belakang rumah,lebih tepatnya ke taman belakang rumah itu.

'' Waah,indahnya,,'' seru Shana takjub saat melihat taman di belakang rumah.

Di belakang rumah Naruto dan taman bunga yang sangat indah dan terdiri dari berbagai macam dan warna,di tengah taman bunga itu ada saung beratapkan jerami,tempat biasanya orang-orang bersantai. Jalan setapak kecil membelah taman bunga itu melingkar bercabang,sehingga dapat menikmati bunga yang di sukai dari dekat.

Tapi,bukan hanya taman bunga saja yang ada di belakang rumah itu,taman buah juga ada, mulai dari anggur,apel strowberry dan lainnya yang tersusun rapi,juga ada trining Ground untuk berlatih. Ada jembatan kecil penghubung taman dan kebun buah yang di bawahnya ada kolam koi yang indah.

'' Tentu saja, ini semua Naruto-sama yang membuatnya,'' sahut Shinju bangga pada Naruto.

'' Ayo kita kesaung,'' ajak Kyuubi dan merekapun berjalan ke saung di tengah taman bunga.

Shana tak hentinya mengagumi bunga-bunga yang di tanam di taman itu,karna sebenarnya ia sangat menyukai bunga.

Setelah mereka sampai di saung,merekapun langsung masuk dan duduk di saung. Ada,bantal-bantal di saung untuk tiduran,alas saung yang empuk memberi kenyamanan saat duduk dan menikmati bunga-binga di sekitar saung itu.

'' Nah,ayo Shana-chan kita cerita-cerita tentang perjalanan hidup kita sebelum kita bergabung menjadi keluarga Naruto-sama,'' Shinju nampak sangat bersemangat.

'' Kalau tidak bisa tidak usah di paksakan,biar kami dulu yang menceritakan tentang kami sebelum bertemu Naruto-kun,'' ucap Kyuubi melihat Shana kelihatan ragu.

'' Mulai dari aku,aku adalah Youkai rubah,lebih tepatnya Youkai rubah ekor sembilan dan aku adalah penjaga Shinju-sama generasi ketiga setelah Tou-sanku,Kurama,'' Kyuubi mulai bercerita.

'' Penjaga,?'' Shana nampak bingung.

'' Ya,penjaga saat aku masih tidur. Sebenarnya, aku adalah Reinkarnasi dari Juubi, Rubah ekor sepuluh anak dari pohon Shinju,dan dari nama itulah aku di ambil dan memakai marga dari ibu penjaga pertamaku,Hagoromo Outsutsuki anak dari Kaguya Outsutsuki,'' sahut Shinju menjawab kebingungan Shana.

'' Shinju-sama,tuggu giliran. Sekarangkan aku yang sedang bercerita,Shinju-sama nanti setelahku,'' Kyuubi nampak kesal karna Shinju asal nimbrung cerita,namun seperti tak di dengarkan Shinju.

'' Huh,oke aku ambil alih. Seperti yang di katakan Shinju-sama,aku adalah penjaganya saat ia tertidur sampai ia terbangun. Aku menjaganya baru beberapa puluh tahun sampai tiba-tiba,seorang laki-laki datang ke kuil tempat Shinju-sama tertidur. Aku langsung saja memasang sikap siaga,mengingat kuil itu di lindungi kekai yang tak bisa di lihat manusia biasa,hanya makhluk berkekuatan besar yang dapat melihat dan masuk kedalam,'' cerita Kyuubi. '' Kau tau,siapa laki-laki itu,? Dialah Naruto-kun,aku langsung menyerang dia saat mendekat karna tak ingin terjadi hal yang tidak di inginkan. Tapi malah ia hanya tersenyum sambil menghindar,'' lanjutnya.

**Flash back**

Di bukit yang terletak di kota Kyoto ada sebuah kuil yang unik dimana kuil itu menyatu pada bekas pangkal pohon yang telah tumbang.

Di depan kuil itu ada seekor rubah berekor sembilan yang sedang duduk dengan ekor melambai-lambai seperti sedang berjaga.

Kuil itu di kelilingi pohon-pohon yang rindang dan juga sepertinya di lindungi kekai untuk melindunginya dari dunia luar.

Di halaman kuil yang tak terlalu besar itu, muncul lingkaran sihir berpola Hexstagram yang di lingkari tiga lingkaran tulisan berhuruf kuno yang berputar berlawanan arah.

Dari lingkaran sihir itu muncul pemuda berambut pirang kemerahan, bermata biru samudra yang menenangkan dan memiliki tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing di pipinya.

'' Uwaaah, dimana ini,?,'' panik pemuda pirang itu sambil melirik kiri dan kanan seperti orang idiot.

' Grrrr,'

Tiba-tiba di belakang pemuda itu lebih tepatnya dari depan kuil yang di belakangi pemuda itu, terdengar suara gereman makhluk buas.

Pemuda itu sedikit kaget, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya kekiri dan kekanan mencari asal suara itu.

' Ggrrrrrr,'

Suara geraman itu terdengar lagi dan lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Dengan gerakan agak patah-patah karena takut,pemuda itu menengok kearah belakangnya ke asal suara yang di dengarnya. Seketika matanya membesar kaget, pasalnya di belakangnya nampak seekor rubah tengah berdiri dengan keempat kakinya, menatap garang kearahnya dan kesembilan ekornya melambai liar.

'' Kyaaa kawaaiiii,''

Bukanya takut, pemuda ita malah teriak kagum dan langsung berlari kearah rubah itu sambil merentangkan tangannya lebar.

'' Rubah-chan,ayo peluk papa,''

Triak lebay pemuda itu,semakin kencang berlarinya. Rubah berekor sebilan yang tadi menggeram tiba-tiba tubuhnya membesar karna merasa terancam hingga sebesar kambing Garut yang biasa buat di adu.

'' Rubah-chan sudah besar, datanglah ke papa,'' seru pemuda itu konyol.

Sang rubah semakin memperlihatkan taringnya dan mengeluarkan kuku-kuku cakarnya siap untuk menyerang pemuda itu.

Dan ya, setelah pemuda itu di depan rubah, rubah itu kemudian meloncat ke arah sang pemuda dan mengayunkan cakarnya ke arah pemuda itu.

' Craash,'

Cakar sang rubah berhasil menyoyak baju pemuda itu di bagian lengannya dan mengenai sedikit kulitnya sehingga menimbulkan luka yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

'' Kyaaa, Rubah-chan ingin bermain-main dengan papa. Ayo sini kita main lagi,''

Pemuda itu seperti orang bodoh atau terlalu pintar, tak menyadari serangan dari rubah itu merupakan peringatan agar menjauh dari area kuil.

Rubah berbulu orange kemerahan itu berbalik kembali menghadap si pemuda bersurai pirang kemerahan itu bersiap melakukan serangan lagi.

Si pemudapun telah berlari lagi kearah rubah itu dengan masih merentangkan tangannya lebar.

Rubah itu menyerang kembali kearah si pemuda dengan melompat.

' Greeb,'

Namun naas, Rubah itu malah tertangkap oleh si pemudan dan memeluknya erat.

'' Hahahaha, akhirnya Rubah-chan berhasil papa peluk, yey,''

Pemuda itu nampak girang karna berhasil mendekap rubah itu dalam pelukannya, berbanding terbalik dengan sang rubah yang terus meronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan pemuda itu.

'' Tenanglah Rubah-chan,aku tidak akan menyakitimu,'' pemuda itu mencoba menenangkan sang rubah, namun sepertinya tak berhasil, malah rubah itu semakin meronta ingin melepaskan diri.

'' Tenanglah, Rubah-chan. Kalau tidak bisa tenang nanti aku cium lo dan akan aku jadiin istri,'' kata pemuda itu ngasal dan ternyata ampul menenangkan sang rubah.

Namun tiba-tiba rubah itu meledak menjadi kepulan asap, setelah asap menghilang terlihat rubah itu telah berubah menjadi seorang gadis cantik berambut orange kemerahan,bermata ruby dan memakai kimono berwarna merah dengan motif jilatan api dan juga tak lupa sembilan ekor rubah melampai di belakang gadis itu.

" Wah Rubah-chan berubah menjadi gadis cantik, Naru jadi lebih ingin memilikinya," ucap pemuda itu sambil lebih mengencangkan pelukannya. " Dan juga punya dada yang empuk," lanjutnya sambil menekan punggung gadis jelmaan rubah itu agar lebih merasakan kekenyalan dada gadis itu.

Perlahan namun pasti, wajah gadis rubah itu memerah seperti tomat, ntah karena malu atau marah karena telah di lecehkan.

" Da-dasar MESUUUM,"

Seru gadis itu lalumelepaskan diri dari pelukan pemuda beram ut pirang kemerahan itu.

' Bugh,'

Setelah terlepas, gadis itu memberikan bogem mentah ke pipi sang pemuda hingga ia terlempar ke dalam kuil yang di belakanginya.

" Uaaaaahhhhh,"

Triak pilu sang pemuda saat menerima pukulan sayang dari gadis rubah itu.

" Rasakan itu orang mesum." ucap si gadis rubah sambil mengatur nafasnya yang memburu karena kesal.

. Kedalam kuil.

' Uaaaaah , Bught,'

Pemuda itu terlempar ke dalam kuil dan menghantam batu bundar seperti sebuah, ranjang,? Yah, batu itu sebuah ranjang atau tempat tidur dan lebih mirip tempat tidur para putri. Kain-kain berwarna putih menghiasi dengan pola kerucut dari atas dengan ujungnya melambai ke sisi batu tempat tidur tersebut.

Sudah ku bilangkan kalau kuil itu menyatu pada tunggak pohon besar yang telah tumbang,? Yah, di dalam atau lebih tepatnya di sekitar tempat tidur itu tak ada ornamen penghias hanya dinding kayu dari tunggak kayu yang masih berdiri kokoh.

'' Ittai, huh keras sekali pukulan gadis itu, sampai terlempar gini. Tapi, aku jadi semakin ingin memilikinya hihihi,'' sungut dan ambisi sang pemuda.

' Uhg, mmm,'

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara khas bangun tidur seorang wanita dari arah tempat tidur.

'' Su-suara siapa itu,'' ucap si pemuda takut sambil bergidik melirik kiri kanannya cepat.

Yah tak di pungkiri sang pemuda adalah penakut, takut akan hantu yang menurutnya sangat menyeramkan.

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu mendengar gerakan dari belakangnya dan dengan gerakan patah-patah, pemuda itu melihat ke belakang kearah tempat tidur yang tertutup kain putih mengkerucut.

Dengan keringat dingin mulai bercucuran,pemuda itu memberanikan diri menyibak kain penutup tempat tidur, setelah terbuka dan terlihat siapa yang ada di dalam tempat tidur pemuda pirang kemarahan itu memucat wajahnya dan semakin banyak keringat keluar mengalir membasahi bajunya.

Di dalam tempat tidur terlihat seorang gadis berambut putih perak panjang, memiliki mata berwarna perak,namun tidak memiliki alis hanya dua bulatan merah di atas pangkal mata, garis vertikal di dahinya seperti sebuah mata yang sedang terkatup, hidung sedikit mancung, bibir tipis berwarna pink natural memberinya kesan cantik, memakai kimono berwana perak polos. Dia sedang duduk dan melihat kearah sang pemuda dengan pandangan sayu khas bangun tidur.

'' Ha-hantu,'' si pemuda mulai merangkak mundur namun langsung berhenti dan menatap lagi kearah tempat tidur lebih tepatnya ke arah sang gadis berambut putih perak panjang yang tengah memandangnya dengan memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

' Kawai, eh,' batin sang pemuda.

'' Dia,bukan hantu,?'' gumam si pemuda kemudian berdiri dan berjalan kearah sang gadis yang masih duduk bersimpuh di atas tempat tidur.

Sementara itu,di luar kuil.

Nampak sang gadis jelmaan rubah ekor sembilan masih meredam amarahnya yang masih tinggi gara-gara sang pemuda berambut pirang kemerahan yang telah melecehkannya.

Namun, seketika emosinya mereda dan di gantikan dengan wajah khawatir saat teringat sesuatu yang terlupa.

'' Eh, ada yang kelupaan,'' gumam gadis bersurai orange kemerahan itu. '' Kyaaaa,'' teriaknya gak jelas saat teringat sesuatu yang terlupa, yaitu pemuda mesum yang di beri bogem kasih sayangnya terpental ke dalam kuil, dan di dalam kuil ada sesuatu yang di jaganya selama ini.

Tanpa membuang waktu gadis itu berlari kedalam kuil.

Sementara di dalam kuil, sang remaja laki-laki telah berdiri di depan tempat tidur gadis bersurai perak yang tengah memandangnya bingung.

'' Kamu siapa,?,'' tanya si pemuda berambut pirang kemerahan setelah menerka-nerka identitas gadis bersurai perak itu.

'' Aku,,,''

'' Shinju-sama, menjauhlah dari pemuda mesum itu,!'' tiba-tiba dari arah pintu masuk, gadis berambut orange kemerahan yang tadi di luar kuil berteriak dan melesat dengan cepat ke tengah-tengan si pemuda dan gadis bersurai putih perak yang di panggil Shinju.

'' Kau, menjauhlah dari Shinju-sama.'' gadis jelmaan rubah itu mengeluarkan aura yang yang mengancam kearah si pemuda.

'' Maa, sabar-sabar aku tak punya maksud jahat kok.'' ucap si pemuda sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke depan dada. '' Kau seperti Kaa-san ku saja, tapi aku suka. Maaf sebelumnya karena membuat keributan di sini, perkenalkan namaku Luchifer Namikaze Naruto,'' lanjut sang pemuda dan memperkenalkan diri.

'' Aku tak butuh namamu, cepat per...''

'' Namaku Shinju Outsutsuki, salam kenal Luchifer Namikaze-sama,'' Shinju menyingkirkan gadis rubah di depannya dan memperkenalkan diri.

'' Kyuubi-chan, jaga sikapmu di depan suamiku,'' lanjut Shinju yang langsung membuat Naruto dan gadis rubah yang di panggil Kyuubi cengo.

_**Flash back off**_

'' Jadi Shinju-nee chan langsung menjadikan Naruto-nii menjadi suami,?'' Shana nampak tak percaya setelah mendengar cerita panjang dari Kyuubi.

'' Tentu saja, karena orang yang aku lihat pertama kali akan menjadi suamiku kalau dia laki-laki dan menjadi saudaraku bila ia perempuan, tak peduli ia tua ataupun muda dan sangat kebetulan Naruto-sama lah yang pertama kali aku lihat dan aku harus mengabdi padanya dengan menjadi istrinya,'' ucap Shinju panjang lebar.

'' Hei, yang menjadi istri Naruto-kun adalah aku,! Dia sudah melamarku waktu pertama kali kita bertemu,'' Kyuubi nampak tak rela seorang Naruto telah di klaim menjadi suami orang walaupun orang itu adalah orang yang di hormatinya.

'' Tidak, Naruto-sama adalah suamiku. Tak peduli siapa yang bertemu pertama kalinya, lagi pula saat kau bertemu dengannya, kau menyambutnya dengan cakar dan taringmu, (menyerang)'' Shinju mulai memberi perlawanan.

'' Itu karena aku menjagamu, aku kirakan dia orang jahat. Lagi pula mana ada orang biasa dapat masuk kedalam kekai yang melindungi kuil itu,'' Kyuubi membela diri.

'' Hei, sudahlah. Shinju-nee chan dan Kyuubi-nee chan, jangan bertengkar lagi tinggal berbagi saja kok repot,'' Shana mencoba melerai pertengkaran yang biasa di lakukan Shinju dan Kyuubi.

' Huh,'

dengus Shinju dan Kyuubi membuang muka mereka satu sama lain. Shana yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kikuk tak tau lagi harus bagai mana mendamaikan dua gadis di depannya.

.

..

...

Kembali ke tokoh utama kita, Luchifer Namikaze Naruto.

Jam pelajaran terakhir sekolahnya telah selesei beberapa jam yang lalu, dan ia kini tengah berjalan di pinggir sungai pinggiran kota kuoh untuk menemui seseorang yang bertanggung jawab atas peristiwa kemarin lalu.

Jangan tanya siapa yang memberitahunya orang yang di cari ada di sana, karna belum waktunya terungkap.

Sampai ia melihat seorang paruh baya berpakaian kimono merah tua,memiliki rambut hitam dan berponi pirang yang menurutnya unik.

'' Paman, apa disini ada ikannya,?'' tanya Naruto membuka topik setelah menghampiri pria paruh baya itu.

'' Eh, tentu saja ada.'' jawab pria paruh baya itu setelah menengok kearah orang yang bertanya

'' Tapi aku lihat anda belum mendapat satupun,? Berarti disini ngak ada ikannya,'' celetuk Naruto.

'' Huh, mungkin aku sedang sial. Tapi tak apalah, yang penting aku bisa bersantai menikmati aroma damai yang walaupun sesaat ini,'' balas pria paruh baya itu sambil menatap langit biru.

'' Cih, bersantai dan menikmati kedamaian semu ini,? Sedangkan anak buahmu membuat keonaran sesuka hati dan merugikan manusia yang tak bersalah,'' ucapan atau komentar pedas meluncur lancar dari mulut Naruto.

'' Si-siapa kau sebenarnya,'' dengan cepat pria paruh baya itu menengok kearah Naruto dan mensiagakan tubuhnya.

'' Ah iya,kita belum kenalan. Perkenalkan namaku Naruto, maaf aku tak bisa menyebutkan margaku dan kau Azazel kan,? Gubernur malaikat jatuh,'' ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri dan menebak pria paruh baya di sampinya yang padahal dia sudah tau.

'' Da-dari mana kau tau namaku dan tentangku,?'' kaget pria paruh baya yang bernama Azazel karna orang yang tak di kenalnya mengetahui siapa dirinya, ' dia bukan orang sembarangan, tapi aku tak merasakan aura apapun selain manusia,' batinnya.

'' Maa, tak perlu kaget begitu. Anggap saja aku manusia spesial yang mengetahui dunia supranatural dan turunkan auramu, itu sangat mengganggu alam disini,'' tegur Naruto. '' Ah, pantas saja ikan-ikan disini pada pergi. Ternyata auran anda yang mengusir mereka,'' canda Naruto.

'' Ahahaha, baiklah. Kau orang yang menarik, err Naruto-san dan juga sepertinya orang baik,'' Azazel tertawa canggung dan menurunkan aura dan kewaspadaannya.

'' Yah, begitulah. Tapi, aku juga bisa menjadi jahat bagi mereka yang suka berbuat semaunya sendiri dan mencelakai manusia,'' ucap Naruto dan kemudian bangkit berjalan pergi.

'' Ah iya, Azazel-san. Kalau kau tak mau menertibkan bawahanmu, aku sendiri yang akan turun tangan menertibkan mereka dengan caraku sendiri. Dan oh iya, dua bawahanmu aku angkat menjadi keluargaku.'' Naruto berhenti sejenak dan menengok kebelakang kearah Azazel. '' Waaaa aku terlambat, Azazel-san aku pergi dulu aku sudah terlambat untuk bekerja,'' lanjut Naruto setelah melihat jam di tangannya kemudian lari terbirit-birit tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Azazel.

Diam sejenak, Azazel melihat kepergian pemuda berambut pirang kemerahan yang sangat 'menarik' menurutnya, tapi bukan menarik dalam hal intim melainkan menarik karna... Ya karena ada hal yang menarik. #plak.

.

..

Hari telah malam saat Naruto pulang dari pekerjaannya, lemburlah yang mengharuskannya pulang selarut ini.

Dengan masih memakai penyamarannya, Naruto pulang menyusuri jalan memotong yang tidak biasanya ia lalui yaitu lewat gudang tua bekas gudang penyimpanan tekstil yang sudah cukup lama di tutup dan tidak terpakai.

'' Huh, capainya. Tapi sukurlah, restouran ramai hari ini. Biarpun sampai lembur tak apalah,'' lenguh Naruto sambil merentangkan tangannya keatas merilekskan otot-ototnya yang lumayan kaku.

'' Wah-wah-wah, lihat siapa yang kita temukan,'' tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah dalam gudang samping jalan yang Naruto lalui.

'' Ternyata daging berjalan yang kelihatan sangat enak,'' sahut suara lainya dari dalam gudang.

'' Hmm, kita akan makan enak sepertinya,''

Mendengar suara yang mengusik pendengarannya, Naruto berhenti sejenak di depan gerbang gudang dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah gudang. Yah, walaupun ia merasakan Youki dari dalam gudang yang sedikit menggelitik indra sensornya namun tak ia hiraukan.

'' Huh, suara siapa tuh,? Mengganggu pendengaranku saja,'' ucap Naruto sambil mengorek telinganya dengan jari telunjuknya.

' Tap,tap,tap,'

Muncul limabelas makhluk yang memiliki sayap kelelawar agak jauh di depan Naruto.

'' Oh itu suara paman-san dan bibi-san ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu paman-san bibi-san,? '' tebak Naruto dan menawarkandiri.

'' Hahahaha, membantu,? Tentu saja. Kau dapat membantu kami dengan cara menyerahkan tubuh kamu untuk kami makan,'' ucap salah satu dari mereka yang sepertinya pemimpin dari para makhluk tersebut.

'' Memberikan tubuhku untuk di makan,? Baiklah tapi kalau kalian bisa membuat bajuku robek sedikit saja. Aku langsung rela memberikan tubuhku ini,'' balas Naruto seraya mengambil sebilah ranting pohon kering di samping kakinya.

Di tempal lain,di suatu ruangan dengan dekorasi bergaya eropa.

'' Akeno, apa kau merasakannya,?'' tanya gadis bersurai merah bermata biru-hijau dan memiliki ' aset ' yang lumayan bikin para kaum adam ngiler.

'' Ara-ara, ya Buchou aku merasakannya,'' jawab gadis berambut raven phony tile yang di panggil Akeno.

'' Huft, bisakah kau membereskannya,? '' tanya orang yang di panggil Buchou. '' Tapi maaf, kau harus sendirian. Aku ada perlu ke dunia bawah, sedangkan yang lainya telah pulang semua,'' lanjutnya agak menyesal.

'' Ara-ara, tak apa Rias. mereka sepertinya lemah, aura yang mereka keluarkan kecil,'' balas Akeno kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. '' Dan juga, aku bisa bersenang-senang sedikit. Fufufu,'' lanjut Akeno sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

Dan setelah itu, Akeno membuat lingkaran sihir teleportasi dan menghilang dengan itu.

Akeno muncul bersama lingkaran sihir di halaman gudang tempat para makhluk yang iia rasakan auranya, dan saat sampai di sana ia nampak kaget karna yang ternyata mereka tidaklah sedikit melainkan satu set penuh iblis liar tanpa sang raja. Namun bukan itu saja yang membuatnya kaget, melainkan salah satu 'pion' majikannya berdiri di depan mereka dan juga perkataannya yang membuatnya nampak agak shok.

Bagaimana tidak, seorang yang di kiranya 'lemah' berdiri seperti menantang para iblis liar di depannya dengan hanya membawa sebilah ranting pohon kering.

' Ap-apa yang dia lakukan,? Dia akan mati konyol jika melawan mereka sendirian.' batin Akeno.

Kembali ke Naruto.

Sebenarnya dia mengetahui seseorang yang datang ke tempat itu dengan merasakan auranya saja, tapi tak ia pedulikan karna inilah saatnya dia menunjukan dirinya pada dunia, hahahaha.

'' Baiklah, ayo kalian maju. Mau satu-satu atau langsung semuanya, aku akan berdiri disini menunggu tampa bergerak selangkahpun,'' Naruto menantang dan mengalirkan Absolute Power of Destruktion-nya pada ranting yang ia pegang sehingga membuat ranting itu lebih kuat.

'' Cih sombong sekali kau ma-iblis rendahan,'' ucap pemimpin dari kelompok iblis liar yang ada di depannya itu.

Pemimpin dari iblis liar itu menyuruh tiga bawahannya untuk menyerang kearah Naruto.

'' Baiklah, aku akan menyumpal mulut besarnya dengan pedangku,'' ucap bawahan dari pemimpin itu yang telah berubah menjadi seperti laba-laba dengan empat tangan keluar dari bawah tangan utamanya dan semuanya memegang pedang berupa samurai.

Dua lainya juga telah berubah menjadi wujud asli mereka yaitu manusia setengah kuda dan yang satunya menyerupai banteng.

Mereka bertiga langsung melesat cepat menyerang kearah Naruto dengan senjata mereka masing-masing.

Makhluk laba-laba dengan enam samurainya, makhluk setengah kuda dengan tombaknya dan yang menyerupai banteng dengan kampaknya.

'' Wah, ternyata langsung menurunkan Dua kuda dan satu benteng ya,? Yah tak apalah lumayan buat pembukaan,'' ucap Naruto yang langsung memposisikan rantingnya untuk menahan serangan.

' Tang, trang, trang,'

bunyi samurai,tombak dan kampak yang beradu dengan ranting yang Naruto gunakan sebagai senjata yang anehnya,ranting itu tak patah dan bahkan retakpun tidak.

'' Wah, sepertinya samurainya sangat tajam,'' Naruto memuji senjata dari lawannya.

'' Hahaha, tentu saja saking tajamnya senjataku ini sangat mudah memotong para manusia rendahan yang kami makan,'' balas sang empunya samurai dengan masih menyerang Naruto dengan kecepatannya sebagai Knight. '' Ohya dan tak lupa, jeritan mereka saat aku memotong bagian per bagian dari tubuh mereka, hahaha,'' lanjutnya tertawa sadis.

'' Jadi kalian yang membunuh manusia yang lewat jalan ini,? Benar benar tidak di maafkan,'' ucap dingin Naruto namun masih menahan serangan dari tiga iblis liar yang menyerangnya.

'' Kalian tak bisa di maafkan, sudah selesei menjadi iblis baiknya. Kalian akan aku musnahkan saat ini juga,'' raut wajah Naruto tak terlihat karna tertutup rambut palsunya yang tergerai kedepan.

' Absolute Power of Destruktion : Moon Fang Slash,'

Gumam Naruto lalu menyabetkan rantingnya dengan liar kearah tiga iblis liar yang mengitarinya.

' crash crash crash,'

puluhat bumerang sabit yang keluar dari sabetan ranting Naruto memotong-motong tubuh tiga iblis liar yang tadi menyerangnya dengan mudah.

Tak ada ledakan, karena Naruto memusatkan serangannya untuk memotong sampai bagian terkecil tidak untuk memusnahkannya menjadi abu.

'' Ap- kau akan ku bunuh,'' sang pemimpin Iblis liar nampak marah karena anak buahnya dengan mudah di kalahkan mangsanya.

Namun,belum juga melangkah maju, nafasnya sudah tercekat di lehernya saat Naruto tiba-tiba telah sampai di depannya dengan jarak hanya beberapa senti saja.

Cepat, bukan, sangat cepat, itulah yang di pikirkan mereka yang melihatnya.

'' Maaf,tak menepati ucapanku untuk tetap diam di tempat. Karena aku akan menyiksa kalian atas perbuatan kalian yang telah kelewatan,'' desis Naruto.

' Absolute Pawer of Destruktion : Prison Curse Phunishment,'

Naruto mengucapkan sihirnya dengan dingin, dari dalam tanah muncul lingkaran sihir berpola raja iblis berwarna hitam beraksen merah dengan cakupan area yang luas dan dari lingkaran sihir itu muncul sulur-sulur berujung tajam yang langsung menusuk ke duabelas iblis liar di depannya.

'' Siap-siaplah penderitaan kalian akan segera di mulai, bersukurlah kalian orang pertama yang merasakan salah satu kekuatanku ini,'' ucap dingin Naruto kemudian mengangkat tinggi tangan kirinya yang bebas.

' Absolute Fire of Eruption : Judgment Hell Fire,'

setelah Naruto mengucapkan mantra sihirnya, muncul lingkaran sihir dari berbagai penjuru mengepung para iblis liar yang tengah ketakutan dan menahan sakit dari serangan Naruto sebelumnya yang mengunci gerakan mereka.

Lingkaran sihir berlambang raja iblis berwarna merah beraksen hitam yang mengurung para iblis liar mulai berputar dan mengeluarkan api merah kehitaman berskala ekstrim yang langsung membakar para iblis liar yang telah membuat seorang Naruto marah.

' Argh,argh,argh,'

Triakan pilu dari para iblis liar menggelegar area gudang tua itu.

Api itu membakar seluruh dari iblis liar itu, namun anehnya tubuh mereka bukannya terbakar dan menjadi arang, malah tubuh mereka terkikis sedikit demi sedikit dan membuat mereka merasakan sakit yang amat sangat.

Naruto memandang datar kearah para makhluk yang sedang di 'makan' api buatannya, padahal itu sihir yang lumayan lemah menurutnya tapi itupun sudah cukup untuk menyiksa para makhluk yang hina di depannya.

Cukup lama api itu berkobar, dan mulai menggerogoti makhluk yang menjadi santapannya sampai habis tak tersisa bahkan tanah pijakan merekapun ikut terkikis dan menjadi agak berlubang.

Api eruption mulai mengecil dan menghilang begitupun lingkaran sihir yang mengeluarkan api itu juga absolute power of destruktion juga sudah menghilang, namun Naruto masih memandang datar tanah tempat para makhluk nista tadi berdiri.

Ranting di tangan kanannya telah melebur menjadi abu,begitu juga kekai yang melindungi tempat itu telah menghilang karna yang membuatnya telah tewas.

Naruto berbalik dan pergi dari area gudang itu dan tak mempedulikan makhluk yang melihat semua pertarungannya.

Sementara itu, Akeno yang melihat semua pertarungan itu nampak masih terpaku di tempatnya namun beberapa saat kemudian kesadarannya kembali.

Akeno PoV.

Sungguh sangat sadis Naruto-kun menyiksa mereka,eh tapi apa benar dia Naruto-kun,? Aku masih belum mempercayainya Naruto-kun yang terlihat lemah bisa menjadi sangat kuat seperti itu. Uh, aku harus menyelidikinya sebelum memberitahukannya kepada buchou.

Akeno PoV end.

Akeno kemudian pergi bermaksud untuk pulang dengan lingkaran sihir teleportasi buatannya.

Akeno muncul di depan gerbang tua kuil di atas bukit dengan sihir teleportasinya, kenapa di kuil,? Karena kuil itulah tempat tinggalnya selama ini.

Berjalan santai kedalam kuil, sedikit memikirkan kejadian yang baru beberapa menit lalu, Akeno masih belum mempercayai bahwa yang telah mengalahkan satu set iblis liar hanya 'sendirian' saja dan dengan sihir yang belum pernah ia lihat dan auranya sangat mengerikan.

Ah, bukan aura iblis dari Naruto yang bahkan ia tak rasakan dan menurutnya seperti aura manusia biasa,? Tapi aura dari sihir yang di keluarkan Narutolah yang sangat bikin dia merinding takut.

Kembali kepikiran Akeno yang masih memikirkan kejadian 'wah' yang basuran ia lihat, sampai tiba-tiba pikirannya terhenti saat merasakan aura yang menjadi familiar baru-baru ini.

Dengan agak tergesa, ia mencari asal aura itu hingga ia sampai di samping kuil. Lebih tepatnya di mulut jurang samping kuil yang menghadap kota, dan di sana ia melihat sosok pemuda yang sangat ia kenal tengah duduk sambil memegang dua lututnya dan memandang langit yang penuh bintang.

'' Lihat, bintang di atas sana begitu bercahaya dan...menenangkan. Seperti sebuah kedamaian yang menyatukan semua makhluk dari berbagai golongan,'' tiba-tiba pemuda yang sedang duduk di depan jurang berbicara dan dapat di dengar oleh Akeno. '' Kemarilah dan duduk di sampingku,'' lanjutnya tanpa berbalik dan pasti di tunjukan padanya,Akeno.

Perlahan namun pasti,Akeno berjalan mendekati pemuda yang masih asik melihat kearah bintang-bintang hingga ia kini tepat samping kanan belakangnya.

'' Duduklah, temani aku menikmati pemandangan alam ini,'' ucap pemuda tersebut sambil menepuk pelan rumput di sampingnya.

Sedikit ragu, Akeno duduk di samping pemuda tersebut.

'' Akeno, terimakasih karena tak memandangku 'lain' sejak pertama kita bertemu,'' ucap sang pemuda setelah memastikan orang yang di maksud telah duduk di sampingnya.

'' Sama-sama Naruto-kun,'' balas Akeno agak gugup tapi masih tetap menunjukan senyum palsunya.

'' Kau pasti bertanya-tanya tentang kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu,?'' tanya sang pemuda yang ternyata bernama Naruto seraya menengok kearah yang di tanya.

'' Ya, benar. Karena,,'' jawab Akeno namun tak mampu menyeleseikan ucapannya.

'' Kaerena aku lemah,?'' tanya Naruto menaikan alisnya dan di jawab anggukan oleh Akeno.

'' Hahaha, kenapa semua makhluk memandang makhluk lain dari luarnya bukan dari dalam hatinya,?'' tawa Naruto terlihat lepas.

'' Eh, bu-bukan mak,,''

'' Yah, aku tahu. Kau berbeda dari yang lainnya, terbukti saat kau mengantar aku pulang dulu,'' potong Naruto dan mengingat saat dirinya di antar Akeno pulang.

Tersentak sedikit,Akeno hanya menatap Naruto yang telah kembali memandang kearah langit.

'' Jangan kaget, aku sebenarnya hanya sedang menyamar menjadi budak dari orang yang ku cinta dan berpura-pura menjadi yang paling lemah dan tidak berguna untuk melihat bagai mana seorang yang lemah di matanya, namun setelah aku lihat jadi sedikit...mengecewakan,'' jelas Naruto tentang penyamarannya.

'' Aku menyamar dan mengekang semua kekuatanku hingga di bawah titik dasar yang menjadikannya seperti aura manusia,'' Akeno masih terdiam namun agak terkejut karna ada iblis yang bisa mengekang kekuatannya sampai dititik itu.

'' Tapi, kalau Naruto-kun punya kekuatan yang besar kenapa waktu itu bisa...mati,?'' tanya Akeno melemah di bagian akhirnya.

Naruto merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah 'bidak pion' yang dulu untuk merengkarnasikannya menjadi iblis.

'' Sudah ku bilangkan,aku menyamar dan saat itu,aku pura-pura sekarat dengan melambatkan detak jantungku. Asal kau tau, Akeno, luka seperti itu tak mungkin membunuhku, di tambah regenerasi tubuhku yang sangat cepat melebihi klan Phenex,'' terang Naruto sambil melihat kearah bidak pion di tangannya. '' Titip ini untuk Rias, aku akan mengutarakan rasa cintaku padanya besok. Yah walau aku tau pasti akan langsung di tolak mentah-mentah,'' lanjut Naruto memberikan bidak pion di tangannya pada Akeno yang di terimanya dengan agak kaget.

'' Jangan di tanya, karna aku cuma menyerap bidak itu dengan kekuatanku dulu,'' cegah Naruto sebelum Akeno memberikan pertanyaan yang sudah di ketahui jawabannya.

'' Akeno, aku ingin bertanya seseuatu. Apa kau setengah malaikat jatuh,? Karena aku merasakan aura itu dari dalam tubuhmu,'' tanya Naruto seraya menengok kearah Akeno yang terlihat menegang mendengarkan pertanyaan dari Naruto.

'' Tak perlu di jawab kalau memang tidak bisa,'' ucap Naruto setelah mereka berdiam dukup lama.

'' Ayahku adalah seorang malaikat jatuh,dan ibuku adalah manusia biasa,'' Akeno mulai membuka suara.

'' Ayahku menikahi ibuku, namun mereka tak di restui keluarga ibuku hingga akhirnya setelah mereka menikah,mereka pergi dari kota tempat keluarga ibuku tinggal,''

Naruto masih diam mendengarkan cerita Akeno.

'' Beberapa tahun kemudian aku lahir, hasil dari hubungan mereka,'' Akeno tersenyum sinis. '' Dulu waktu aku kecil aku sangat mengagumi Ayahku karna memiliki sayap yang menurutku sangat keren. Namun rasa kagum itu berubah menjadi benci, gara-gara kekuatan Ayahku kami di incar oleh kelompok yang tidak menyukai adanya makhluk seperti ayahku.''

'' Keluarga ibuku yang mengetahui ada kelompok yang mengincar keluarga kami, mereka meminta bekerja sama untuk melenyapkan ayahku. Tapi aku tahu maksud keluarga ibuku adalah untuk melenyapkanku yang menurut mereka menjijikan,'' raut wajah Akeno tak dapat di baca karena tertutup Phoni-nya.

'' Akibat peristiwa itu,Ibuku meninggal saat mencoba menolongku dari tebasan pedang kelompok itu. melihat Ibuku meninggal dengan sadis di depanku, aku menjadi shok, takut, depresi ah semua ungkapan akan pas untuku waktu itu. Dan kau tau Naruto-kun,? Saat peristiwa itu ayahku ntah ada di mana dan setelah ibuku tewaspun dia tak muncul untuk membawaku dan merawatku,''

'' Mulai saat itulah, aku membenci ayahku dan semua makhluk yang sama dengannya. Tak lupa aku juga membenci kekuatanya yang telah mengalir di dalam tubuhku,hingga menuruniku satu sayap menjijikan padaku,''

Akeno berhenti bercerita dan menunjukan sayap malaikat jatuh yang berpasangan dengan sayap iblis,namun kemudian menghilangkannya.

'' Jangan terlalu dalam memendam kebencian di hatimu, karna itu akan membunuhmu secara perlahan,'' Naruto memberi saran.

'' Sejelek apapun perbuatan ayahmu,kau harus memaafkannya. Karna aku tahu pasti dia punya alasan kenapa dia tidak ada saat peristiwa itu,'' lanjutnya kembali memandang kearah langit.

Akeno memandang kearah Naruto tidak percaya, '' Cih, kenapa harus,? Kau tak tau apa yang telah kurasakan,'' ucap Akeno sembari membuang muka kedepan.

'' Aku juga pernah merasakannya,'' balas Naruto yang membuat Akeno tersentak kecil dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto tidak percaya.

'' Huft, aku akan menceritakan rahasiaku. Kuharap kau dapat merahasiakannya,karena akan sangat merepotkan bila ada yang mengetahuinya sebelum waktunya tiba,''

tak menunggu Jawaban,Naruto mulai bercerita.

'' Aku juga sama sepertimu,bedanya aku Iblis setengah malaikat dan bukan mantan manusia,'' Akeno langsung membelalakan matanya kaget.

'' Tou-san ku adalah seorang malaikat yang sangat di takuti saat Gred War, dan Kaa-san ku adalah putri dari raja iblis. Mereka bertemu secara tidak sengaja,'' Naruto sedikit tersenyum mengingat orang tuanya dulu menceritakan awal pertemuan mereka, sedangkan Akeno, jangan di tanya karna dia masih setia pada posisi shok kagetnya.

'' Tou-san ku bertemu Kaa-san saat beliu berkeliling menjalankan tugas-NYA, dan saat Tou-san menemukan Kaa-sanku,Kaa-san sedang terluka amat parah bahkan bisa di sebut sekarat, namun karena Kaa-san Iblis yang kuat dan keras kepala, ia tak mau menyerah pada kematian,''

'' Tou-san langsung menolong Kaa-san waktu itu, yah meski ada perlawanan kecil dari Kaa-san namun Tou-san tidak menyerah dan tetap menolongnya membawanya ketempat aman dan mengobatinya,''

'' Benih cinta telah ada saat Tou-san bertemu Kaa-san, butuh perjuangan untuk mendapatkan cinta Kaa-san. Dan setelah mendapatkan cinta Kaa-san, Tou-san langsung berdoa kepada-NYA untuk merestui hubungan mereka, dan yah mereka di restui Tuhan dan juga Tuhan tak menjadikan Tou-san menjadi malaikat jatuh berkat jasa-jasa dan kebersihan hatinya,''

'' Tapi di sinilah kendalanya, saat Tou-san memohon restu dari kakekku yang hampir merenggut nyawa Tou-san karena tes yang ia berikan. Melihat kegigihan Tou-san, kakekku merestui hubungan mereka dengan syarat mereka harus pergi jauh dari area perang yang waktu itu masih anget. Kakeku raja iblis bukan tanpa tujuan menyuruh mereka untuk hidup jauh dari medan perang, tujuan kakeku adalah agar anak perempuan tersayangnya dan juga cucunya kelak tetap aman,''

'' Mereka pergi ke utara dan hidup disana, dan setahun kemudian lahirlah aku. Sembilan tahun kami hidup bahagia di keluarga kecil kami, yah walaupun dengan Tou-san yang lebih banyak mengalah dengan mengekang kekuatannya sampai di bawah batas minimal,''

'' Namun, perang besar yang memanas mengharuskan Tou-san dan Kaa-san kembali kemedan perang. Tou-san dengan tugas lamanya dan Kaa-san yang membantu tugas Tou-san,''

'' Beberapa bulan telah berlalu,Namun Tou-san dan Kaa-san belum pulang juga, hingga aku yang waktu itu baru sepuluh tahun nekat menyusul mereka kemedan perang. Kau tahu apa yang kulihat saat sampai di sana,? Aku melihat Kaa-san tengah sekarat dengan tombak besi dan tombak cahaya menancap di tubuhnya, tak jau berbeda dengan Kaa-san, Tou-sanpun begitu. Puluhan lebih tombak cahaya dan besi menancap di tubuhnya karna melindungi Kaa-san.''

'' Aku tak tau kenapa mereka bersekongkol membunuh kedua orang tuaku. Melihat orang tuaku sekarat, kekuatan terpendamku keluar. Kekuatan yang sangat di takuti Tou-san dan Kaa-san karena dengan keadaanku yang down seperti itu pasti akan membawa kehancuran,''

'' Akhirnya, dengan sisa kekuatan mereka, mereka menyegel kekuatanku tiga lapis. Ah sampai sini saja ceritanya,sisanya aku tak dapat menceritakannya,'' Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya dan mulai membuka jaket dan bajunya.

'' Ini di dada dan punggungku adalah segel yang mereka buat dan kini tertinggal dua lapis segel saja karena lapis pertama telah terbuka waktu itu,'' Naruto menunjukan tato Naga dan Tengkorak di lilit Naga yang dulu terikat rantai namun sekarang rantainya telah Hilang.

'' Aku juga akan menunjukanmu sesuatu,''

' Braaatsh,'

tujuh pasah sayap muncul di punggung Naruto, tuhuh sayap Malaikat di sebelah kanan dan Tujuh sayap Iblis di sebelah kiri.

' Uh, semoga mereka merasakan tanda-tanda yang kuberikan dan mulai bertindak atau aku sendirilah yang bertindak,' batin Naruto.

Akeno yang di sebelahnya melihat sayap Naruto agak gemetar dan sesak nafas karena aura suci yang di keluarkan kedua sayap Naruto walaupun ia tahu, Naruto tak mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

Menghilangkan sayapnya dan memakai bajunya,karena Naruto tau, gadis iblis di sebelahnya pasti sedikit tersiksa dengan aura yang di keluarkan sayapnya.

'' Akeno, kau adalah satu-satunya makhluk yang pernah melihat keadaanku ini selain para Peerage miliku. Kuharap kau dapat merahasiakannya sampai waktunya tiba,'' ucap Naruto lalu melepas penyamarannya.

Setelah melepas wig dan kacamatanya, kini terlihatlah rambut pirang kemerahan Naruto, mata biru samudra yang menangkan, wajah tampannya yang dihiasi tanda lahir beruba goresan mirip kumis kucing di pipinya.

Rona merah menjalar di pipi Akeno, ini bukan pertama kalinya, saat ia mengantar Naruto pulang dulu dan memandang wajah Naruto yang masih berkacamata pun ia merona namun tak separah ini.

'' Huf, baiklah aku pulang dulu Akeno-chan. Ini sudah terlalu pagi, pasti mereka sudah khawatir karena aku tak pulang-pulang. Sampai bertemu besok, Akeno-chan,'' pamit Naruto kemudian tubuhnya mengurai menjadi partikel cahaya.

Akeno terkagum melihat cara pergi Naruto dan agak tersipu mendengar Naruto menambah sufix-chan di belakang namanya.

'' Sampai bertemu besok, Naruto-kun...eh,'' balas Akeno setelah sadar dan juga teringat saat penyelamatan Asia, sosok misterius yang menyelamatkan Asia juga pergi dengan cara seperti itu.

' Jadi Naruto-kun yang menyelamatkan Asia dulu,? Pantas saja Asia selalu memperhatikan Naruto-kun dengan rona merah di pipinya,tapi apa Asia mengetahui penyamarannya,? Ah sudahlah lebih baik aku tidur,' batin Akeno mengingat peristiwa dulu.

Sementara itu,di tempat para pemimpin tiga fraksi yang masih bersi tegang.

' A-aura ini,? Dia telah kembali. Aku harus bergerak cepat,' patin pemimpin tiga fraksi itu.

.

..

...

Keesokan Harinya.

SMA Kuoh nampak tak seperti biasanya, terlihat nampak ramai karena nampaknya ada lima murid baru yang sangat tampan dan cantik. Mereka adalah Ichigo, Oogami, Inoe, Kyuubi dan Shinju.

' Kyaaa, tampannya,'

' Kyaaa keren,'

' Yang wanita juga cantik dan manis,'

' Waa Opainya menyaingi Rias-senpai dan Akeno-senpai,'

itulah triakan dari para murid Sma Kuoh, dan yang terakhir adalah yang paling membahana karena setelah ada yang meneriaki kata itu, semuanya langsung senyap diam seketika.

Mereka berlima tak menghiraukan triakan tak penting dari para siswa dan siswi Kuoh Akademi, mereka terus berjalan kearah sekolah hingga mereka di hadang dua kelompok yang di ketuai oleh gadis berambut merah panjang dan gadis berambut hitam sebahu.

'' Cih, ternyata aura iblis yang kurasakan dari kalian.'' ucap sinis gadis berambut merah beraset besar.

'' Ara-ara, Buchou ucapanmu sekarang tak seperti dulu,'' sindir gadi reven Phony tile.

'' Cih, masalah,? Lagian tak perlu tarlalu hormatkan pada iblis lemah dari mereka,? Pasti kingnya orang lemah hingga ia merengkarnasikan orang lemah juga,'' balas gadis berambut merah yang di panggil Buchou.

Terlihat lima orang maksudnya tiga iblis dua Youkai yang di katakan lemah dan menghina Kingnya nampak geram dan akan membalas ucapan dari wanita berambut merah yang telah menghinanya.

Namun mereka urungkan karna melihat 'King' mereka yang tengah 'menyamar' nampak menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

'' Maaf, kami hanya ingin belajar dan king kami menyarankan sekolah disini,'' ucap pria berambut orange a.k.a Ichigo datar.

'' Maaf, kalau boleh tau siapa king kalian,?'' tanya gadis berambut hitam pendek dan kacamata bertengger manis menghiasi matanya.

'' Maaf, belum bisa kami beritahu karena statusnya masih sangat di rahasiakan dan kalau boleh minta tolong, tunjukan kami ruang admilistrasi karena kami harus menanyakan dimana kelas kami,'' jawab Ichigo dan kali ini lebih bersahabat.

'' Baiklah, mari kami tunjunjukan. Itu sudah tugas kami sebagai pengurus OSIS,'' balas gadis berkacamata berambut hitam pendek.

Ichigo dan empat orang yang datang bersamanya mengikuti si gadis berkacamata dan kelompoknya.

'' Cih, tak ada sopan santunya main pergi begitu saja. Yah pantaslah iblis lemah memang begitu,'' sinis gadis berambut merah pemimpin lima iblis yang bersamanya.

'' Buchou, jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya,tapi isinya,'' tokoh kita memberikan Nasihat.

'' Jangan menasihatiku iblis lemah, lemah tetaplah lemah,'' balas gadis berambut merah pedas kemudian berlalu pergi di ikuti yang lainya.

.

Siang hari, setelah bel pelajaran terakhir berbunyi yang menandakan berakhirnya aktifitas belajar-mengajar di Kuoh Akademi.

Dan di ruangan bergaya eropa inilah anggota klub penelitian ilmu gaib yang di ketuai gadis berambut merah a.k.a Rias Gremory.

Di ruangan itu sang pemimpin nampak sedang berkutat dengan pikirannya hingga sebuah suara mengintrupsi telinganya.

'' Rias, aku ing-,''

'' Kau memanggilku apa,? Aku ini tuanmu,kau harus sopan,!'' potong Rias nampak tidak terima dirinya langsung di panggil langsung ke namanya.

'' Jangan potong ucapanku, aku sedang serius,'' kesal pemuda berkacamata besar berambut pirang di sisir phony.

'' Jangan memerintahku,'' Rias nampak tak suka atas ucapan pemuda itu.

'' Ara-ara, dengarkan dulu ucapan Naruto-kun buchou, jangan potong ucapannya. Barangkali ada hal penting,'' tegur sang Queen masih dengan senyumannya.

'' Cih, cepat katakan,'' Rias mendecih taksuka.

'' Baiklah, Aku hanya ingin menyatakan cintaku padamu. Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku sudah menyukaimu. Rias, maukah kamu menjadi kekasihku,?'' Naruto mengungkapkan isi hatinya dan menyodorkan setangkai mawar merah kepada Rias.

Tak menanggapi ucapan Naruto, Rias bangkit dari kursinya berjalan kearah Issei yang tengah duduk di sebelah Asia.

'' Maaf, Naruto. Aku tak bisa dan takan pernah bisa karena aku sudah menambatkan hatiku pada seorang pria yang kuat tidak lemah sepertimu,'' Rias menolak pernyataan cinta Naruto dan tiba-tiba merangkulkan tanganya keleher Isse dan hal selanjutnya adalah hal yang membuat Naruto sangat kecewa dan marah. Rias mencium Isse tepat di bibirnya.

Semua iblis yang ada di sana nampak membelalakan matanya terkejut atas tingkah nekad Rias.

'' Rias, kau boleh menolakku, tapi tidak dengan cara begitu. Itu sangat mengecewakanku sangat-sangat kecewa,'' ucap dingin Naruto sebelum keluar dari ruangan klub dengan menundukan kepalanya menahan rasa marah dan kecewa.

'' Na-naruto-san,'' panggil Isse tak enak hati.

'' Sudahlah, Isse-kun biarkan si lemah itu pergi, lagian benar aku menyukaimu,'' ucap Rias dengan nada sensual.

'' Ara-ara Rias, kau sudah sangat keterlaluan. Tidak sepantasnya kau berbuat seperti itu,'' Akeno nampak tak suka dengan perbuatan Rias.

'' Sudahlah, Akeno. Lagian apa yang mau di harapkan dari laki-laki lemah seperti dia,'' balas Rias acuh.

'' Kau tak tau siapa Naruto-kun, Rias. Kalau saja, aku yang di cintai Naruto-kun pasti aku langsung menerimanya,'' Akeno meninggalkan gaya bicaranya.

'' Yah kalau kau mau, ambil saja,'' ucap enteng Rias.

Setelah ucapan terakhir Rias, di ruang klub itu muncul lingkaran sihir dengan aksen kobaran api dan memunculkan pria berambut pirang pucat dengan tampang brengsek.

'' Halo Rias-Hime, sudahlama kita tak bertemu,'' ucap pria tersebut.

Skip ( sama seperti di canon di peristiwa ini,)

Naruto keluar dari ruang klub dan berniat ingin pulang tapi lewat gerbang belakang Akademi Kuoh.

Dia sebenarnya tak terlalu masalah dengan penolahan Rias, karena dia tau pasti akan di tolak, tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah Rias menolah Naruto dengan cara yang membuat seorang Naruto sangat kecewa.

Bayangkan, disaat kau menembak seorang gadis, gadis itu menolak dan menolaknya di ikuti mencium laki-laki yang katanya dia suka tepat di bibirnya di depan matanya langsung.

Sungguh mengecewakan, membuat rasa cinta Naruto menguap dan menghilang entah kemana.

Naruto keluar dari gerbang belakang Akademi Kuoh, dan berjalan menyusuri trotoar jalan raya di samping Akademi Kuoh.

Jangan bingung, karena gerbang belakang Kuoh Akademi ada di samping sekolah, tidak benar-benar di belakang sekolah. Di belakang sekolah adalah hutan kecil yang masih asri.

Balik ke Naruto.

Naruto berhenti berjalan,karena pandangannya tertuju pada seorang 'gadis' yang berjalan di pinggir jalan. Cara berjalan gadis itu benar-benar aneh, jalannya memang tidak terhuyun-huyun tapi sesuatu yang membuat jalannya tampak aneh di mata Naruto.

Naruto memperhatikan gadis itu sampai ia menyebrangi jalan. Namun ketika gadis itu menyebrang jalan, tiba-tiba ada sebuah truk yang akan melintas dengan kecepatan penuh. Gadis itu malah kelihatan santai sekali menyebrangi jalan itu, seakan-akan ia tidak tahu kalau ada truk besar yang akan melintas dengan kecepatan yang tinggi dan akan menabraknya jika tidak cepat jalannya.

Naruto langsung berlari cepat menuju gadis itu, ia lalu memeluk gadis itu dan membantingkan dirinya bersama gadis itu ke tritoar dengan menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai bantalan yang bertemu langsung dengan permukaan tanah.

Untung Naruto tepat waktu menyelamatkan gadis itu,walau baju sekolahnya menjadi korban, banyak sobekan di bajunya.

'' Hei, kau tidak papa,?'' tanya Naruto khawatir.

Sesaat Naruto memandang wajah kotor gadis itu,dan dia melihat warna matanya berwarna violet. Sejenak Naruto tertegun, rambut merahnya, wajahnya, matanya mirip dengan orang yang sangat ia sayangi.

' Kaa-san,' tanpa sadar ia menyebutkan Kaa-sannya di hati.

Gadis itu tak menjawab, pandangan matanya kosong dan dari matanya itu mulai keluar cairan bening membasahi pipinya, yah gadis itu menangis.

Gadis itu menangis tersendu-sendu dalam pelukan Naruto yang masih berbaring di atas trotoar. Naruto mendudukan mereka dan menghapus air mata gadis itu.

'' Hei, kau kenapa,? Kau baik-baik sajakan,?'' tanya Naruto khawatir.

Gadis itu tersentak kecil. '' Maaf, terimakasih telah menyelamatkanku,'' ucap gadis itu berterima kasih kemudian bangkit berdiri dan berjalan meraba pada tembok yang ada di dekatnya.

'' Tunggu, kau mau pulang,? Biar aku antar. Di mana rumahmu,?'' cegah Naruto kemudian menawarkan diri mengantar gadis itu pulang.

'' Ak-aku tidak punya rumah, aku tinggal di panti asuhan. Tapi aku keluar dari panti itu karena tidak mau merepotkan mereka,'' balas gadis itu sedih.

'' Maaf, hmm bagai mana kalau pulang kerumahku saja,? Di sana masih banyak kamar kosong juga pasti keluargaku menerimamu dengan senang hati,'' tawar Naruto.

'' Ti-tidak usah, aku taku merepotkanmu. Aku hanya gadis buta tak bisa apa-apa,'' tolah gadis itu dan liquid bening nampak membayang di matanya.

'' Tenanglah, aku bukan orang jahat sungguh. Lagian aku tak memandang kekuarangan orang lain, bagiku apapun keadaannya akan aku anggap keluarga,'' Naruto meyakinkan.

'' Ayo, aku tuntun,'' lanjut Naruto lalu memegang tangan kanan gadis itu dan menuntun arah yang benar.

'' Terimakasih,'' gumam gadis itu.

'' Sama-sama,'' balas Naruto.

' Hangat, genggaman pemuda ini terasa hangat dan menenangkan. Tapi kenapa jantungku tidak tenang,? Malah seperti di pacu,?' batin gadis itu. Hal yang sama di rasakan juga oleh Naruto.

'' Hmm, ohya, perkenalkan namaku Luchifer Namikaze Naruto. Kamu bisa memanggilku Naruto,'' Naruto memperkenalkan diri.

'' Namaku Erza, Erza Scarlet, Naruto-san bisa memanggilku Erza,'' balas gadis itu yang ternyata bernama Erza memperkenalkan diri.

'' Yah, salam kenal Erza-chan,'' salam perkenalan Naruto yang tak sadar menambah sufix-chan di belakang nama Erza dan membuat sang empunya nama merona.

'' Erza-chan, saat aku melihatmu aku teringat akan seseorang yang sangat aku sayangi,'' ucap Naruto mengeluarkan isi kepalanya.

' Naruto-kun sudah punya kekasih,? Ah memang apa yang di harapkan dari gadis buta yang baru bertemu ini,? Kalau bukan karena kasihan pasti dia tak akan mau menolongku,' batin Erza agak kecewa.

'' Ma-maksuk Naru,-''

'' Kaa-sanku, kamu mengingatkanku akan Kaa-sanku yang telah lama pergi,'' Naruto memotong ucapan Erza dan karena merasakan tubuh Erza menegang sesaat saat dia mengeluarkan isi kepalanya saat pertama melihat Erza.

Tak mendengar balasan dari Erza, Naruto melanjutkan unek-uneknya.

'' Huft, kalau saja kita bertemu lebih awal, pasti aku akan langsung menembakmu dan menjadikan kekasihku. Tapi sayang, kita baru bertemu dan tidak etis kalau aku langsung menembakmu juga karena aku baru saja di tolak seorang gadis dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan, takut menganggapmu sebagai pelarian,'' ucap Naruto pelan dan terdengar sedikit nada kecewa di suaranya.

'' Eh, ap- aku hanya gadis buta, tak pantas untuk Naruto-kun juga masih banyak gadis lain yang lebih baik dariku,'' Erza nampak tersipu dengan ucapan Naruto dan merendah diri.

'' Aku tak memandang dari kekurangan orang yang kusukai, aku hanya ingin mencari wanita yang mirip Kaa-san. Dan kau sangat mirip dengan Kaa-sanku,''

'' Eh, Erza-chan kita duduk dulu di bangku taman gimana,? Perjalanan kita masih jauh, takut nanti kamu kecapaian,'' ajak Naruto dan menuntun Erza kearah bangku taman.

'' Eh, memang kita sedang melewati taman,?'' tanya Erza ingin tahu.

'' Ya, taman kecil sederhana namun indah, bunga-bunga berwarna-warni di tanam mengelilingi taman dan sebuah bangku di bawah pohon yang rindang,'' Naruto menjelaskan isi taman yang mereka lalui.

'' Duduk dulu, Erza,'' lanjut Naruto lalu mendudukan Erza dan dirinya di bangku taman.

'' Emm, pasti indah ya tamannya,'' tanggap Erza mengenai penjelasan Naruto.

'' Ya, sangat indah,'' balas Naruto.

'' Tapi sayang, aku tak dapat melihatnya,'' ucap sedih Erza.

'' Jangan sedih,Erza-chan aku sipam menjadi matamu,'' hibur Naruto.

'' Ah, eh. Maaf, ohya lanjutkan tentang wanita yang kau sukai, Naruto-kun,'' Erza mengganti topik pembicaraan, takut membuat Naruto ikut sedih dengan keadaannya.

'' Buat apa,? Wanita yang aku sukai ada di sampingku, tanganya saja sedang aku genggam jadi buat apa menjelaskan tentang wanita yang kusukai,?'' balas Naruto gombal yang sukses membuat Erza merona hebat.

'' H-eh -ah Naruto-kun membuatku malu saja,'' gagap Erza dengan rona merah yang masih bertahan di pipinya. '' Kalau begitu, jelaskan wanita yang telah menolak Naruto-kun,'' lanjut Erza mencari topik yang dapat menghilangkan rasa malunya.

'' Nanti kalau aku beritau, kamu cemburu,'' goda Naruto.

'' hahaha, kau lucu sekali Erza-chan. Aku jadi semakin suka,'' kekeh Naruto karena Erza semakin merona hebat. '' Baiklah akan aku beritahu,'' lanjutnya.

'' Dia gadis berambut merah panjang,memiliki warna mata biru-hijau berwajah cantik dan memiliki tubuh proposional yang bisa membuat laki-laki bertekuk lutut,'' Naruto mulai bercerita tantang wanita yang 'pernah' di sukainya.

Naruto mendengar Erza mendengus kecil yang mengidentifikasikan bahwa ia cemburu.

Tak menghiraukan, Naruto melanjutkan ceritanya.

'' Aku menyukainya saap pertama kali aku melihat fotonya, aku menyukainya karena rambut merahnya yang mirip dengan milik Kaa-san. Aku menyamar mencoba mencari apa yang di sukainya, tapi penyamaranku malah membuatnya membenciku. Dan saat aku mengutarakan isi hatiku, dia menolak dengan cara yang sangat membuatku kecewa dan membuat rasa sayangku menguap habis entah kemana,'' Naruto mengahiri ceritanya.

'' Separah itukah cara dia menolak Naruto-kun, hingga Naruto-kun begitu kecewa,?'' Erza nampak ingin tau.

'' Ya, tapi aku tak mau menjelaskan gimana caranya ia menolah karena membuat aku jijik,'' balas Naruto terdengar dingin di akhir kalimatnya.

'' Kalau aku menolak Naruto-kun, apa Naruto-kun juga membenciku,?'' Erza mengalihkan topik lagi mendengar dinginya suara Naruto yang membuat dirinya takut.

'' Tentu saja tidak, aku akan menunggu Erza-chan sampai mau menerimaku apa adanya,'' jawab Naruto kembali kenada semula yang bersahabat.

'' Kalau aku tetap tak menerima Naruto-kun dan malah menemukan pria lain bagai mana,?'' Erza seperti mulai menggoda Naruto.

Diam sejenak, Naruto memikirkan jawabannya. '' Aku akan bersikap gentle dan melepasmu untuk pria itu jika dia memang pilihanmu dan lebih tepat untukmu. Juga mungkin aku tak akan mencari lagi, tinggal memenuhi janjiku saat aku bertingkah bodoh,'' jawab Naruto terkesan pasrah.

'' Janji apa kalau boleh tau,Naruto-kun,?'' tanya Erza.

'' Janji menikahi dua gadis yang ada di rumahku, juga janji dua gadis yang tak bisa aku beritahu,'' jawab Naruto menerawang.

'' Me-menikahi,?'' gumam Erza kecewa. Namun masih didengar Naruto terbukti dengan Naruto menjawab ' Iya,''

'' Tapi, kalau akau menerimamu, apa Naruto-kun akan menikahi mereka,?'' tanya Ragu-ragu Erza.

'' Ya, karena itu sudah janji. Karena laki-laki akan menepati janjinya tapi aku akan bersikap adil pada mereka,'' jawab Naruto tegas.

Erza mengencangkan genggaman tanganya pada tangan Naruto dan setetes liquid mengalir dari mata kosongnya.

Naruto yang merasakan genggaman Erza menguat, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Erza dan langsung panik saat melihat Erza mengeluarkan airmata.

'' Waa, Erza-chan, kenapa Erza-chan menangis,? Apa kata-kataku menyakitimu,? Maafkan aku jika memang kata-kataku menyakitimu. Itu semua sedah takdirku sebagai Iblis, di tambah dua naga di dalam tubuhku yang pasti auranya akan menarik bagi kaum hawa,,,'' karena panik, Naruto berkata ngelantur dan mengucapkan rahasianya.

Erza nampak kaget dengan ucapan Naruto yang menyebutkan dirinya adalah Iblis.

'' Na-naruto-kun Iblis,?'' tanya Erza setelah menghapus air matanya.

'' Eh, aduh rahasiaku ah bodohnya aku,'' runtu Naruto sambil memukul kepalanya berulang kali dengan tanganya.

'' Naruto-kun tidak papa,?' khawatir Erza.

'' Eh, ya aku tak apa, benar Aku adalah Iblis, lebih tepatnya Iblis setengah malaikat. Kamu boleh membenciku dan menjauhiku sekarang,'' balas Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Erza.

'' Eh, kenapa Aku harus takut,? Dan kenapa aku harus menjauhimu,? Aku suka Naruto-kun walau kita baru bertemu, aku-aku menerima Naruto-kun apa adanya, dan aku merasa tenang jika dekat dengan Naruto-kun,'' ucap cepat Erza mengungkapkan isi hatinya karena takut kehilangan sosok yang baru dia temui.

'' Ma-maksud Erza-chan,?'' Naruto nampak terkejut dengan tuturan Erza.

'' A-aku menyukai Naruto-kun, biarpun Naruto-kun iblis aku akan menerimanya, biarpun nanti Naruto-kun banyak istri aku akan menerimanya juga, asal Naruto-kun bisa adil,'' Erza menjelaskan isi hatinya.

'' Be-berarti Er,,,,, terima-kasih Erza-chan, telah mengijinkanku untuk mencintaimu,'' girang Naruto saat mengetahui maksud perkataan Erza dan langsung memeluknya Erat.

'' Sa-sama-sama,'' balas Erza nampak senang juga.

'' Tapi sayang, aku tak bisa melihat wajah Naruto-kun dan istri Naruto-kun nanti,'' ucap Erza sedih karna bagaimanapun ia juga ingin melihat raut wajah kekasihnya juga wanita yang akan menjadi istri dari kekasihnya kelak.

'' Erza-chan ingin melihat,?'' tanya Naruto lembut.

'' Eemm, tapi aku tak mau menerima donor mata, aku hanya ingin melihat dengan mataku ini,'' angguk Erza menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

'' Yah itu cara kedua yang terlintas di pikiranku, tapi cara pertama adalah menjadikanmu Iblis, kalau kamu setuju. Yah, bagaimanapun iblis tak pernah sakit juga pasti nanti matamu juga sembuh. Tapi nanti kalau hatimu tetap bersih aku mungkin akan menjadikanmu malaikat,'' Naruto menjelaskan cara-cara yang dapat di lakukan untuk menyembuhkan mata Erza, sebenarnya ada cara satu lagi untuk menyembuhkannya, yaitu dengan berkat dewa Izanagi dan dewi Izanami dengan mengubah takdir.

'' Aku mau, asal aku bisa melihat wajah Naruto-kun, asal bisa bersama Naruto-kun, aku rela menjadi apapun'' setuju Erza.

'' Benarkah, baiklah aku akan menjadikanmu iblis, bisa Erza-chan berbaring,? Aku akan memulai ritualnya,'' ucap Naruto dan membantu Erza berbaring di bangku taman.

Merogoh kantung celananya, Naruto mengambil sebuah bidak Kuda yang entah kenapa tadi pagi sangat ingin ia bawa. Naruto metetakan Bidak Kuda itu di atas perut Erza dan memulai ritualnya.

'' Dengan nama keluarga Luchifer Namukaze, aku Luchifer Namikaze Naruto mereangkarnasikanmu, Erza Scarlet menjadi Iblis dalam naungan keluarga Luchifer Namikaze,''

mantra telah di ucapkan, muncul sinar merah kehitaman dari bidak kuda dan tubuh Erza, secara perlahan bidak kuda itu masuk kedalam tubuh Erza dan menyatu dengan tubuhnya.

Tak ada penolakan yang berarti bidak kuda itu cocok, setelah itu sinar merah kehitaman menghilang pertanda ritual telah selesei.

'' Erza-chan, apa kau baik-baik saja,? Ritual telah selesei dan menunggu tubuhmu mulai menyesuaikan dengan keadaanmu sekarang,'' tanya Khawatir Naruto dan memberitahukan ritualnya telah selesei seraya mengelus surai merah milik Erza.

Erza hanya mengangguk lemah, karena tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas setelah ritual itu.

'' Maaf, Erza-chan kalau aku menyakitimu. Lebih baik kita pulang, nanti aku akan menyuruh Inoe untuk menyalurkan demonic power agar kamu cepat pulih,'' ucap Naruto terlihat sedih melihat keadaan Erza yang tidak terlalu baik.

Erza mengangguk, Naruto kemudian mengangkat Erza ala Bridal style yang di respon Erza dengan mengalungkan tangan lemasnya pada leher Naruto.

Berbalik kemudian Naruto mengeluarkan dua pasang sayap Naganya dan kemudian terbang pulang kerumahnya.

' Ternyata benar, Naruto-kun punya Naga di dalam tubuhnya,' batin Erza melihat sayap Naruto yang menurutnya gagah yah walaupun pandangannya masih sangat kabur.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto sampai di rumahnya tanpa mengetok pintu, pintu depan rumahnya telah terbuka dan menampakan semua anggota keluarganya yang telah menunggunya cemas.

Tak seperti dulu, dua gadis Youkai rubah yang tinggal satu atap dengannya tak cerewet seperti biasanya dan terlihat memandang kearah Naruto dengan senyum tipis.

'' Naruto-sama, anda telah menemukan tambatan hati yang anda cari,?'' tanya Ichigo memastikan.

'' Yah, benar. Tapi tenang saja, aku akan tetap memenuhi janjiku dan bersikap adil,'' jawab Naruto sambil melihat kearah Kyuubi dan Shinju.

Oogami dan Shana yang tak tau hanya diam saja.

'' Inoe-chan, aku bisa minta tolong,? Tolong alirkan demonic powermu pada Erza-chan. Dia masih menyesuikan dirinya dengan bidak yang aku masukan,'' pinta Naruto.

'' Tentu, tentu saja Naruto-sama,'' balas gadis yang di panggil Inoe. '' Baringkan ia di kamarku saja,,'' lanju Inoe.

Naruto maju kedepan kearah Inoe dan menyentuhkan lengannya yang masih menggendong Erza pada Inoe dan detik berikutnya mereka menghilang dalam kilatan kuning kemerahan.

Di sebuah kamar yang terlihat feminim dengan chat temboknya berwarna pink yang warna kasurnya juga senada, muncul kilatan kuning kemerahan bersamaan dengan itu muncil Naruto yang masih menggendong Erza dan juga Inoe.

Naruto membaringkan Erza di atas kasur milik Inoe dan mengelus surai merahnya pelan.

'' Mohon bantuannya, Inoe-chan,'' ucap Naruto dengan Nada memohon.

Inoe yang mendengar nada memohon dari sang majikan merasa tidak enak.

'' Serahkan saja padaku,'' balas Inoe dan mulai mengangkat kaosnya.

'' Terima-kasih,'' kemudian Naruto menghilang dengan cara seperti dia datang.

Naruto muncul bersama kilatan kuning kemerahan di ruang keluarga, tempat biasa seluruh keluarganya berkumpul.

Disana sudah menunggu anggota lainya yang nampak sedang serius dan ada yang ingin di bicarakan.

'' Naruto-sama, kami ingin bebicara sesuatu dengan Naruto-sama,'' ucap Ichigo saat Naruto telah duduk.

'' Huft, jangan terlalu formal. Dan bicarakan saja apa yang ingin di bicarakan,'' balas Naruto sambil menyandarkan bahunya pada sofa yang di dudukinya.

'' Baiklah, tapi tidak bisa. Begini Naruto-sama, kami ingin menjadi kuat agar kami dapat melindungi Naruto-sama dan juga kami tak rela kalau Naruto-sama sampai dihina karena kami terlalu lemah,'' Ichigo mulai mengutarakan maksudnya.

'' Ah, pasti gara-gara tadi pagi ya,? Sudahlah tak usah di fikirkan aku tak apa, kalian lemah ataupun kuat itu tak masalah bagiku kalian tetap keluargaku,'' ucap Naruto menghela nafas.

'' Tapi tidak untuk kami, Naruto-sama. Kami merasa tidak berguna dan merasa membebani Naruto-sama,'' ucap Ichigo masih membujuk Naruto.

'' Kalian tak membebaniku, tapi baiklah akan ku latih kalian tapi latihanku bukan latihan biasa, aku akan melatih kalian seperti saat Tou-san melatihku,'' Naruto akhirnya mengalah dan menyetujui permintaan dari anggota keluargannya.

'' Terimakasih Naruto-sama,'' Ichigo dan Oogami membungkukan badannya sedikit.

'' Ya,sam-,''

'' Eit, tunggu dulu kita belum selesei,'' Kyuubi tiba-tiba memotong ucapan Naruto.

'' Naruto-sama, kami ingin di rengkarnasikan menjadi Iblis agar memudahkan kami membantu Naruto-sama,'' Ucap Shinju dengan nada memohon.

'' Kalian, pikirkanlah baik-baik, aku tak ingin kalian menyesal nantinya,'' Naruto mengurut keningnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi pusing.

'' Kami telah memikirkan semuanya Naruto-nii san, dan tak akan menyesalinya,'' bukan Kyuubi ataupun Shinju yang menjawab, tapi Shanalah yang menjawab.

'' Huft, kau juga ikut-ikutan Shana-chan,? masa depanmu masih panjang dan juga setelah menjadi iblis kau tak akan bisa masuk surga nantinya,'' Naruto mencoba mengubah pemikiran Shana.

'' Aku tak peduli, Asal bisa bersama Oogami-nii dan juga,, Naruto-nii shana tak masalah,Shana rela walau harus masuk neraka. Keputusan kami sudah bulat, kami mohon Naruto-nii,'' Shana tetap bersi kukuh dan siap menerima apapun resikonya.

Naruto menengok kearah Oogami, tapi ia malah membuang muka seperti tidak peduli dan menyetujui permintaan adiknya.

'' Huft baiklah, kalian berbaringlang di atas karpet,'' pasrah Naruto dan menyuruh Kyuubi,Shinju dan Shana berbari di atas karpet ruang keluarga.

Mengambil set evil piece-nya dengan sihirnya dan kemudian Naruto membuka apa yang cocok untuk tiga gadis yang telah berbaring di depannya.

Bishop bereaksi pada tubuh Kyuubi dan Shinju, Knight bereaksi dengan shana.

Sudah di tentukan, Naruto mengambil dua Bishop dan satu sisa Knight dari set evil piece keduanya dan meletakan di atas perut Kyuubi, Shinju, dan Shana.

'' Dalam keluarga Luchifer Namikaze, aku Luchifer Namikaze Naruto merengkarnasikan kalian menjadi iblis dalam keluarga Luchifer Namikaze, setelah ini hiduplah kalian menjadi iblis dalam keluargaku,''

Naruto langsung merapal mantra perengkarnasian setelah menyimpan set Piecesnya yang belum terpakai.

Cahaya merah kehitama terang menguar dari tiga tubuh gadi di depan Naruto juga bidak yang di gunakan untuk merengkarnasikan.

Perlahan seluruh bidak masuk pada tubuh masing-masing gadis itu, sesaat kemudian bidak-bidak itu telah masuk kedalan masing-masing gadis di depan Naruto yang sekarang telah berubah menjadi iblis.

Kyuubi dan Shinju langsung duduk setelah ritual selesei, namun Shana masih tertidur karena perlu waktu menyesuikan diri.

Naruto mendekat kearah Shana dan mengalirkan kekuatannya agar Shana lebih cepat berubah menjadi Iblis.

Beberapa saat kemudian Shana bangkit dan duduk, keadaannya telah pulih seperti sedia kala.

'' Kalian telah aku ubah menjadi iblis, semoga kalian takan menyesal nantinya,'' ucap Naruto.

'' Tidak akan,'' jawab kompak ketiga gadis itu.

' Huft,'

Naruto hanya menghela nafas melihat tiga tingkah laku gadis muda di keluarganya itu.

' tap,tap,tap,'

terdengar langkah kaki dari lantai dua, dan beberapa saat kemudian muncul Inoe yang nampak kecapaian dan Erza yang nampak bugar dan lebih bersih dari sebelumnya. Erza memakai baju milik Inoe berwarna pink dan jins biru brao milik Inoe yang nampak pas di tubuh Erza.

'' Erza-chan,?'' Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah Erza.

Erza nampak terpana melihat wajah tampan Naruto dan seburat merah muncul di pipinya mengingat pemuda tampan di depannya adalah kekasihnya.

'' Na-Naruto-kun,'' ucap pelan Erza seraya mengakat tanganya meraba wajah tampan Naruto.

'' Ya, ini aku. Tidak mengecewakan bukan,?'' goda Naruto.

Erza langsung memeluk Naruto erat.

'' Terimakasih,'' gumamnya pelan.

'' Untuk,?'' Naruto membalas pelukan Erza.

'' Untuk mataku yang telah sembuh, untuk mau menolongku dan untuk mau mencintaiku,'' jawab Erza pelan.

'' Sama-sama, terimakasih juga mau menjadi kekasihku,'' balas Naruto.

'' Naruto-sama / Naruto-kun, aku juga mau di peluk,!?'' triak cempreng dua gadis rubah yang baru di ubah menjadi iblis sukses menghancurkan momen romantis Naruto dan Erza.

'' Huh, kalian,'' kesal Naruto.

'' Erza-chan, perkenalkan anggota keluargaku yang lainnya. Inoe bidak Bishopku, Ichigo bidak Knight-ku, Oogami bidak pion-ku, Kyuubi dan Shinju bidak Bhishopku dan Shana bidak Knight-ku,'' Naruto memperkenalkan seluruh bidak keluarganya.

" Dan kalian, perkenalkan Erza Scarlet bidak Knight dan kekasihku," Naruto memperkenalkan Erza ke anggota yang lainnya dan di sambut lambaian tangan dan ucapan ' Salam kenal, selamat datang,'

" Nah, Erza-chan, masih ingat dia gadis yang akan aku penuhi janjiku,?" Tanya Naruto pada Erza dan di balas anggukan oleh Erza. " Mereka berdualah gadis itu," tunjuk Naruto kearah Kyuubi dan Shinju.

Erza melambai kearah Kyuubi dan Shinju dan di balas lambaian oleh mereka berdua.

" Lalu dua lainya.? " tanya Erza ingin tau.

" Belum waktunya ada yang tau, mereka semua juga belum tau." Jawab Naruto.

" Ok, kita keruang bawahtanah mencari senjata yang cocok buat kalian untuk membantu membangkitkan kekuatan terpandam kalian," ucap Naruto lalu berjalan kearah pintu di bawah tangga utama di ikuti anggota lainnya.

Membuka pintu dan terlihat di balik pintu itu ada tangga spiral yang menuju kebawah. Masuk dan menuruni tangga yang lumayan tinggi itu. Di akhir tangga, mereka langsung dihadapkan pintu gerbang terbuat dari perak yang kokoh.

Memilih diam para anggota keluarga Naruto hanya melihat apa yang di lakukan Naruto.

Membuka sihir pengunci pintu raksasa itu, dan pintu itu terbuka sendiri memperlihatkan bagian dalam yang gelap gulita.

Lampu-lampu mulai bersinar otomatis mengurut dari depan pintu sampai ujung ruangan.

Terpana, seluruh Peerage Naruto mengahumi apa yang ada di dalam ruangan. Hampir seluruh dinding di penuhi berbagai senjata tajam, mulai dari pisau lempar, pedang samurai, pedang besar, tombak, kampak. Sungguh sangat lengkap tempat penyimpanan senjata milik Naruto.

" Nah silahkan kalian pilih senjata yang kalian sukai, kecuali kau Erza-chan. Kau tidak boleh memegang senjata," ucap Naruto.

Kemudian mereka masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan mulai memilih senjata masing-masing, kecuali Erza yang tidak boleh pergi jauh darinya dan tidak boleh memegang senjata.

_**T.B.C**_

Hola, Author gaje datang lagi, disini Erza memiliki warna mata ungu Violet tak seperti aslinya yang Onix kyaknya. Disi Erza memiliki ciri-ciri seperti di Canon, bedanya tidak pake baju plat yang biasa di pakai dan warna matanya di ganti ungu Violet.

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan kata atau kalimat, karena di dunia ini nggak ada yang sempurna dan kesempurnaan itu hanya milik-NYA...

Ok sekian fic dari Samsul. See you in nex chap.

Peerage Naruto.

King : Luchifer Namikaze Naruto.

Queen 1 : Unknown

Bishop 1 : Orihime Inoe

Bishop 2 : Unknown

Knight 1 : Ichigo Kurosakhi

Knight 2 : Unknown

Rock 1 : Unknown

Rock 2 : Unknown

Pion 1 : Kalawaner ( 1 pion )

Pion 2 : Raynare ( 1 pion )

Pion 3 : Rey Oogami ( 6 pion )

.

Queen 2 : Unknown

Bishop 1 : Kyuubi

Bishop 2 : Shinju

Knight 1 : Erza Scarlet

Knight 2 : Shana

Rock 1 : Unknown

Rock 2 : Unknown

Pion : Unknown.


	4. Chapter 4

Yup Update...

: Wah Rias terlalu ya,? Haha, aku cuma ingin sesuatu yang sedikit beda jadi yah aku buat seperti itu saat penolakan.

- Guest : gomen, kalo NaruErza langsung lup-lup. Yah kalau hati sudah bicara juga perasaan nyaman dan cocok kan mending langsung di satuan baru dramanya belakangan.

-Ae Hatake : Rias terlalu OOC,? Yah disini sebagian besar sifatnya seperti itu, hehe.

-Uzumaki 21 : hehe, Kyuubi dan Shinju cuma Bishop yah peran mereka cuman pendukung, kalau Queen Naruto ntar adalah tapi baru nemu satu yang cocok dan bisa.

-Vin'DieseL D'.Newgates : tuh Raynare dan Kalawaner nongol.

-Topeng Retak : duanya akan muncul di sini.

-m. : queen Naruto masih belum bisa di beri tau, alias RaHaSiA.

-nanaleo099 : kemampuan memang kayak di canon, tapi mungkin langsung bruk, :p

- monkey D nico : Erza boleh megang, cuman ya gimana ya, Naruto terlalu posesif.

- Blood D. Cherry : wah gak bisa masukin Grayfia, kan dia udah menjadi milik Sirzeck.

- antoni : Akeno masuk harem Naruto,? Lihat saja nanti ajalah, aku punya rencana untuknya.

-rayvanrifqi : Robin masuk,? Aku kurang tau dengan kemampuan dan tekniknya sifatnya juga, mungkin ntar aku pikirkan.

- Varian Andika : jati diri Naruto terungkap dalam artian yang sesungguhnya mungkin satu atau dua chap lagi.

-ShadouRyu-kun : terimakasih sebelumnya tapi lebih puas sendiri aja biar masih banyak yang salah.

-Tamma : akan di lihat di chap Ini.

... Yokai, mari kita baca kelanjutannya, semoga memuaskan.

Chapter : 4

Setelah yang lainnya pergi mencari senjata masing, Naruto mengajak Erza ke suatu ruangan di dalam ruang sejata tersebut.

'' Ne, Naruto-kun. Kenapa aku tidak boleh memegang senjata,? '' tanya Erza di sela perjalannya menuju ruangan yang di tuju ingin tau.

'' Kenapa,? Eum, karena aku tak ingin kekasihku ikut bertarung biarlah aku yang bertarung dan melindungi kamu,'' jawab Naruto seraya mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Erza.

'' Tapi kenapa Kyuubi-chan dan Shinju-chan boleh memiliki senjata dan boleh bertarung,? Aku kan juga ingin bertarung bersama Naruto-kun,'' tanya Erza lagi seperti merajuk.

'' Karena aku yakin mereka cukup kuat untuk bertarung dan melindungi diri,juga-''

'' Berarti Naruto-kun menganggapku lemah,? Dan hanya bisa berlidung di belakang punggung Naruto-kun,?'' Erza berhenti berjalan dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto dan memasang wajah cemberut sedih.

Merasa tangan kekasih yang di genggamnya terlepas dan merasa kekasihnya tidak di sebelahnya lagi, Naruto pun berhenti dan menengok kebelakang.

'' Hey, aku tak menganggapmu lemah, aku hanya tak ingin orang yang aku sangangi dan aku cintai terluka dan juga aku tak ingin kehilangan orang yang aku sayangi lagi,'' balas Naruto setelah didepan Erza. '' Kau tau,? Kalau aku sampai merasa kehilangan sekali lagi,? itu adalah akhir dari semuanya,'' lanjut Naruto penuh teka-teki.

'' Maksud Naruto-kun akhir dari semuanya itu apa,?'' tanya Erza tidak mengerti.

'' Kamu akan tau nanti.'' jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Erza cemberut. '' Kalau begitu, ijinkan aku untuk memegang senjata dan ikut berlatih seperti yang lainnya,!? Aku juga ikut bertarung dengan Naruto-kun jika Naruto-kun bertarung. Kalau Naruto-kun tidak mau menuturi, aku akan..'' Erza merajuk jan menggantung kalimatnya.

'' Kamu akan apa Erza-chan,?'' tanya Naruto takut, bukan takut Erza marah melainkan takut di tinggalkan Erza.

'' Aku akan...'' nada Erza seperti mengancam. '' Aku akan me-''

'' Baiklah aku akan mengizinkan Erza-chan memegang senjata, berlatih dan bertarung bersamaku, tapi tolong Erza-chan jangan tinggalin aku.'' potong Naruto mengizinkan dan bersujut di kaki Erza meminta agar dia tak meninggalkan Naruto.

'' Eh,? Siapa yang mau meninggalkan Naruto-kun,? '' Erza nampak kebingungan.

'' Jadi, Erza-chan tidak-'' Naruto tidak bisa menyeleseikan ucapannya.

'' He'em, aku tidak akan meninggalkan Naruto-kun,'' balas Erza.

'' Tapi, tadi kata Erza-chan akan ...'' Naruto nampak bingung.

'' Tadi maksud aku, aku akan meminta yang lainnya melatihku diam-diam,'' jelas Erza.

'' Benarkah,?'' Naruto meyakinkan.

'' Iya,''

'' Wah,terimakasih. Tapi sekarang Erza-chan tidak perlu diam-diam berlatih karena sekarang aku sudah mengizinkan,'' ucap Naruto sembari memeluk tubuh Erza.

'' Ehem,''

tiba-tiba ada suara deheman nyasar masuk ke pendengaran Naruto dan Erza.

'' Aduh romantisnya, sampai-sampai ada yang melihat dari tadi tidak dihiroukan,'' ucap suara seseoarang di belakang Erza atau lebih tepatnya kearah pintu lorong yang menuju ruangan yang Naruto tuju.

Melepaskan pelukan, Naruto dan Erza mengalihkan pandangannya kearah asal suara.

'' Naruto-kun,aku juga mau di peluk Naruto-kun,'' rajuk gadis berambut orange kemerahan a.k.a Kyuubi

'' Naruto-sama, aku mau juga di peluk,'' rajuk gadis berambut putih perak a.k.a Shinju.

'' Kalian,? Sudah menemukan senjata yang cocok,?'' tanya Naruto menghiroukan rajukan Kyuubi dan Shinju.

'' Belum, belum ada yang cocok,'' balas pemuda berambut orange a.k.a Ichigo.

'' Ouh, baiklah. Hmm, barang kali mereka cocok untuk kalian,'' ucap Naruto sambil memasang pose berfikir.

'' Naruto-kun / Naruto-sama mengacuhkahku,'' Kyuubi dan Shinju berpelukan sambil menangis anime.

'' Drama keluarga mulai lagi,'' gumam Ichigo.

'' Kyuu-chan,Shinju-chan, maaf bukan maksudku mengacuhkan kalian. Kalian... Ah maaf kalian tetap aku sayangi dan cintai,''

'' Benarkah,? Terimakasih Naruto-kun / Naruto-sama,'' uacap Kyuubi dan Shinju tersipu.

'' Yah baiklah, ayo aku tunjukan ruangan senjata khususku,'' ajak Naruto kemudian berjalan kearah pintu yang terbuat dari emas dan bertahtakan berlian di ujung lorong pendek yang mereka lalui.

'' Naruto-sama, ini emas murni,?'' tanya Icigo tidak percaya setelah mereka sampai di depan pintu.

'' Yup, benar,'' jawab Naruto singkat.

'' Waw,'' kagum Ichigo dan yang lainya, mereka tau kalau Naruto itu kaya, tapi tak sekaya ini menurut mereka sampai-sampai pintu ruang senjata saja sampai terbuat dari emas murni dan bertahtakan berlian berbagai warna.

'' Sudah kagumnya, lebih baik kita masuk,'' ucap Naruto yang telah membuka pintu.

' Deg, wussh,'

saat pintu terbuka, Mereka Ichigo, Oogami, Orihime, Kyuubi, Shinju, Shana dan Erza merasakan pancaran energi yang menghentak seseaat dari dalam ruangan tersebut.

'' Kalian, ayo masuk dan Erza-chan aku ingin mengenalkan dua anggota yang lainnya,'' ajak Naruto lalu menarik tangan Erza masuk kedalam di ikuti yang lainnya.

'' Naruto-sama,'' tiba-tiba dua orang wanita telah membungkuk di depan Naruto.

'' Maa, Raynar-chan, Kalawaner-chan tak usah seformal itu dan bangunlah tak perlu sampai begitu,'' ucap Naruto melihat peeragenya yang selalu formal.

'' Baik Naruto-sama,'' balas Raynare dan Kalawaner.

'' Na-Naruto-sama, pedang ini,?'' Ichigo nampak terpaku melihat sebilah pedang yang memiliki tiga bilah tajam dan semuanya memiliki sisi tajam dengan yang tengah lebih panjang limabelas senti dari dua bilah yang lainnya dengan panjang keseluruhan tanpa gagang seratus duapuluh senti, pembatas antara bilah dan pegangan berbentuk sayap naga, pegangan sepanjang tigapuluh senti terbungkus kulit melilit menyilang seperti perban dan tengkorak kecil berwarna hitam menghiasi pangkal gagang pedang itu dan tak lupa tiga rantai yang keluar dari gagang senjata itu melilit senjata itu sampai ujung bilah tajamnya seperti menyegel pedang itu.

'' Hell Cerberus Fang,'' ucap Naruto memberitahu pedang yang di maksud Ichigo. '' Pedang pemberian kakek saat aku lahir dan aku titipkan kepada klan penjaga, namun malah membuat klan itu hancur dan musnah,'' lanjut Naruto terlihat sedih dan menyesal.

'' Itu bukanlah salah Naruto-sama, itu sudah takdir dari klan kami. Kalau Naruto-sama tak menitipkan senjata itu, mungkin dari dulu klan kami sudah musnah karena tidak ada tujuan yang mengharuskan kami hidup,'' ucap Ichigo mencoba menenangkan king-nya yang merasa bersalah.

'' Terimakasih,'' ucap Naruto singkat.

'' Naruto-kun, mana senjata yang ingin Naruto-kun tunjukan pada kami,?'' Erza mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan agar suasana tak enak itu cepat hilang.

'' Ah iya, maaf, itu di masing masih dinding yang tidak berpintu,'' balas Naruto yang menggetahui maksud Erza.

Di dinding sebelah kanan dari dinding yang ada pintunya bertengger manis sebuah pedang besar yang bilah tajamnya terlilit kain hingga semuanya tertutupi kecuali gagangnya, dan kain itu keluar dari ujung gagang pedang itu.

Sementara dinding di depan dinding yang ada pintunya bertengger pedang panjang berwarna perak memiliki dua bilah tajam, gagang pedang itu berwarna emas dan berlian merah bertengger manis di sambungan antara bilah tajam dan pegangannya.

Di dinding sebelah paling kiri bertengger pedang besar berwarna merah darah dengan warna putih di sisi tajamnya menandakan tajamnya pedang itu. ( A/N pedang job Grand master di Elsword, niatnya mau katana seperti yang di pegang Shana di foto Google, tapi ya sudahlah aku milih ini moga pada suka,)

'' Tutup mata kalian,dan biarlah semua senjata ini yang memilih kalian karena mereka bukanlah senjata biasa, melainkan Seacred Gear bebas yang di titipkan kepada Tou-san oleh-NYA,'' printah Naruto dan di ikuti oleh semua anggota peerage-nya.

Setelah memejamkan mata, Ichigo berjalan kearah dinding sebelah kanan, Erza ke dinding sebelah depan dan Shana ke dinding sebelah Kiri,merentangkan tangan kanan mereka kearah senjata, yang di respon oleh semua senjata dengan terbang kearah genggaman tangan mereka bertiga.

Merasa ada sesuatu di tangan mereka, mereka membuka mata dan kaget melihat di tangan mereka telah ada pedang yang tadi bertengger manis di dinding depan mereka.

Ichigo mendapat pedang yang terbelit kain perban yang keluar dari gagangnya, Erza mendapat pedang panjang berwarna perak, Shana mendapat pedang besar panjang berwarna merah.

'' Hemm, meleset dari dugaanku, aku kira yang mendapat Heaven Sword adalah Shana-chan dan yang mendapat Blood Sacrifice (Great Claymore di Elsword ) adalah Erza-chan,'' gumam Naruto sambil mengelus gadunya dengan telunjuknya. '' Tapi yang sudahlah, mereka yang memilih partner masing masing,'' lanjut Naruto.

'' Naruto-sama / Naruto-kun / Naruto-nii san,'' panggil Ichigo, Erza, Shana nampak binggung.

'' Yah, senjata itu memilih kalian dan maaf pada kalian yang belum mendapatkan senjata,'' tanggap Naruto. '' Nama pedang yang di pegang Ichigo adalah Zangetsu, pedang yang terbuat dari roh orang yang pernah hampir menang bertarung melawan dewa kematian dan sebagai penghormatan mereka, roh mereka di segel dalam sebuah pedang. Dan sebenarnya pedang itu berpasangan dengan pedang versi kecil dari pedang yang di pegang Ichigo, namanya Bathgetsu dan dia masih berada di tangan dewa kematian. Lalu pedang yang di pegang Erza-chan namanya Heaven Sword, pedang milik Tou-san yang terbuat dari cahaya suci milik-NYA dan di dalam pedang itu mengalir kekuatan suci malaikat dan kemampuan pedang itu dapat menciptakan pedang lainnya sesuai keinginan pemiliknya dan Re-equipment Armor menjadikan pemiliknya dapat berganti armor dengan cepat sesui kebutuhan dan sesuai dengan senjata yang di pegang. Sedangkan yang dipegang Shana-chan namanya Blood Sacrifice, terbuat dari cakar Hell Cerberus saat dirinya memisahkan sedikit jiwanya untuk membuat Hell Cerberus Fang. Aku belum tau kemampuannya karena belum ada yang mencobanya termasuk aku,'' lanjut Naruto menjelaskan nama dan kemampuan pedang yang ada di genggaman Ichigo, Erza, dan Shana.

Tertegun setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto, itulah yang terjadi kepada tiga iblis yang di pilih senjata itu tapi yang lainnya juga nampak shok.

'' Hebat, / mengagumkan,'' gumam mereka semua.

'' Oogami, sepertinya aku tau sesuatu yang cocok untukmu. Ayo kita ke tempat latihan kalian,'' ucap Naruto. '' Oh iya, Erza-chan perkenalkan mereka Raynare dan Kalawaner pion dariku yang aku tugaskan menjaga pedang miliku,'' lanjut Naruto mengenalkan dua pion yang lainnya pada Erza.

'' Erza Scarlet, bidak knight dari Naruto-kun,'' Erza memperkenalkan diri.

'' Raynale, / Kalawaner, kami Pion dari Naruto-sama,'' Raynare dan Kalawaner memperkenalkan diri dengan membungkukan badannya sejenak.

'' Nah, lanjutkan tugas kalian.'' printah Naruto pada Kalawaner dan Raynare. '' Dan kalian, ayo kita pergi ke suatu tempat,'' lanjut Naruto mengajak.

Semua berkumpul di dekat Naruto, kecuali Oogami yang masih di tempatnya sambil memandang Raynare tanpa berkedip.

'' Oogami, tenang saja dia takan pergi kemana-mana. Jadilah kuat lalu lamarlah dia langsung,'' ucap Naruto membuyarkan Oogami dan seburat merah langsung menjalar di pipi Oogami.

'' Ba-baiklah,'' balas Oogami lalu mendekat kearah Naruto.

'' Baiklah untuk apa,?'' goda Naruto sukses membuat wajah Oogami memerah.

'' Hahaha, sudahlah ayo berangkat,'' tawa renyah Naruto dan kikikan para gadis melihat tingkah Oogami yang malu-malu.

Membuat lingkaran sihir berpola Raja Iblis dan Malaikat,kemudian menghilang bersama dengan itu.

.

Lingkaran sihir teleportasi khas keluarga dari Luchifer Namikaze muncul di halaman belakang sebuah rumah bergaya jepang kuno yang nampak besar dan megah, bersama lingkaran sihir itu muncul Naruto dan para peeragenya.

'' Hah, sudah lama tidak kesini, ah masih seperti dulu,'' ucap Naruto sambil menghirup udara segar sebanyak mungkin.

Di halaman itu, banyak pohon yang rindang dan tertata rapi dan terlihat ada beberapa tanah yang di batasi dinding tanah setinggi satu meter.

' Geeerrr, wof wof,''

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara geraman dan gonggongan binatang seperti anjing.

Mengalihkan pandangan keasal suara, mereka melihat rubah berekor dua yang tubuhnya di selimuti api biru atau malah tubuh rubah itu terbuat dari api biru,?

' wof,'

Menggonggong sekali lagi sebelum Rubah itu meloncat dan menerjang kearah Naruto.

'' Hahaha, kau kangen denganku ya Aoi-chan,'' tawa Naruto sambil mengangkat rubah itu di depan wajahnya dan otomatis rubah itu menjilati wajah Naruto.

'' Hahaha, sudah Aoi-chan geli,'' Naruto mencoba menjauhkan rubah itu dari wajahnya, namun sepertinya rubah itu engan dan terus menjilati wajah Naruto.

'' Wah, kawaiii,! Aku mau memeluknya,!'' seru para gadis dengan mata berbinar dan tangan di satukan di depan dada.

'' Naruto-kun aku ingin memeluknya,'' ucap Kyuubi sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya kearah Naruto meminta rubah biru yang di gendongnya.

'' Aku juga Naruto-sama, aku ingin memeluknya,'' Shinju ikut-ikutan seperti Kyuubi.

' Grrrr,'

Aoi menggeram seperti tidak suka.

'' Eh, jangan dia tak bisa dekat dengan siapapun bahkan para dewa saja sampai di bakarnya saat mencoba memeluknya. Dia hanya jinak kepadaku juga inangnya nanti mungkin,'' Naruto menjauhkan Aoi dari tangan Kyuubi dan Shinju.

'' Yah, Naruto-kun / Naruto-sama ngga asik, kami cuma ingin memeluknya,'' Kyuubi dan Shinju cemberut karena tidak boleh memeluk rubah biru bernama Aoi.

' Wof,' ' wush,'

Aoi menggonggong kemudian melompat kearah Oogami yang langsung ditangkap Oogami dengan kedua tangannya.

Menjilat beberapa kali muka Oogami, kemudian tubuh Aoi bersinar biru terang dan perlahan masuk kedalam tubuh Oogami.

'' Hmm, rupanya Aoi memilih Oogami menjadi partnernya, seperti dugaanku,'' gumam Naruto sambil mengelus dagunya dengan jari telunjuk kanannya.

'' Selamat, Oogami kau telah di pilih Aoi. Ah akhirnya dia menemukan partner yang cocok'' Naruto mendekat kearah Oogami yang telah menyatu dengan Aoi dan memberikan selamat.

'' Naruto-sama, apa yang terjadi,? Kemana Aoi menghilang,? Dan kenapa tubuhku terasa berbeda,?'' tanya beruntun Oogami yang terlihat bingung.

'' Pada dasarnya Aoi adalah Seacred Gear hidup yang bebas yang dirinya sendirilah yang memilih seseorang menjadi inangnya, dan kau telah di pilih olehnya. Dia menghilang karena masuk kedalam tubuhmu dan bersatu dengan tubuhmu,'' jelas Natuto panjang lebar kemudian seperti memastikan, Naruto memegang tangan kiri Oogami dan tepat seperti di pikiran Naruto, tangan Naruto yang memegang tangan kiri Oogami langsung terbakar api biru namun sepertinya api itu tak benar-benar membakar tangan Naruto.

'' Naruto-sama / Naruto-kun,!'' terlihat para Peerage Naruto kaget karena tiba-tiba tangan Naruto seperti terbakar oleh api biru.

'' Kalian tenang saja, aku tak benar-benar terbakar. Tapi kalau kalian yang menyentuhnya pasti akan langsung terbakar,'' ucap Naruto menenangkan para Peeragenya.

'' Nah, Oogami latihlah kekuatanmu dan kendalikan agar orang yang bersentuhan denganmu tidak sampai dibakar api itu,'' Suruh Naruto. '' Dan pakai ini untuk mengekang sementara kekuatanmu dan untuk kau dapat mengatur sedikit kekuatanmu,'' lanjut Naruto seraya menyerahkan cincin emas putih yang ujung cincinnya tidak menyatu melainkan memanjang sedikit berlawanan arah.

'' Terimakasih Naruto-sama, aku akan berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh dan akan selalu melindungi Naruto-sama dengan kekuatanku,'' ucap Oogami serius setelah menerima cincin itu dan memasukannya ke ibujarinya.

'' Ahh jangan sungkan, namun aku harap kaulah orang teakhir yang maju menyerang walaupun statusmu sebagai pion,'' balas Naruto dan membuat bingung yang lainnya.

'' Memangnya kenapa kalau Oogami-san maju pertama, Naruto-kun,?'' tanya Erza mewakili kebingungan yang lainnya.

'' Karena kembang api kan bagusnya di akhir bukan diawal,'' jawab Asal Naruto dan langsung membuat semua Peeragenya Sweatdrop dan Jowdrop.

' Jawaban macam apa itu,?'

' Alasan yang aneh,'

batin mereka semua masih dengan Sweatdrop dan Jowdropnya.

'' Hahaha, lucu sekali ekspresi kalian. Itu juga salah satu alasannya, tapi alasan sebenarnya aku tak ingin Oogami terlalu memaksakan diri jika di depan, karena Aoi seperti pedang bermata dua sampai di titik terlarang dari Seacred Gear itu,'' tawa Naruto menjelaskan maksudnya. '' Karena aku tak ingin kehilangan anggota keluargaku,'' lanjut Naruto tersenyum tulus.

'' Naruto-sama, tenang saja kami pasti akan menjadi kuat dan Naruto-sama tak perlu khawatirkan kami,'' ucap Ichigo meyakinkan dan di ikuti anggukan yang lainnya.

'' Aku tau, nah berlatihlah kalian. Setelah dua minggu di dunia manusia aku akan menjemput kalian. Perlu kalian ketahui disini dilindungi Kekai yang menjadikan waktu disini dapat di atur dan akan aku atur satu hari di dunia manusia, satu bulan di sini.'' perintah Naruto. '' Silahkan ketempat latihan masing-masing dan berlatihlah dengan serius. Kalau kalian sudah bisa sedikit menguasai kalian akan langsung di tarik guru kalian masing-masing,'' lanjut Naruto menyuruh untuk segera berlatih.

Semua anggota Peerage Naruto mengangguk lalu berjalan kearah lapangan latihan masing-masing.

'' Semoga kalian berhasil,'' gumam Naruto lalu menghilang dalam kilat kuning kemerahan.

Ichigo, Oogami, Erza, Shana, Kyuubi dan Shinju berjalan kearah Trining Ground masing-masing di di pagar dinding tanah setinggi satu meter, kecuali Inoe yang masuk ke dalam manshion keluarga Naruto tidak ikut berlatih karena fisiknya lebih lemah dari yang lainnya.

Membuka pintu masing-masih Trining Ground itu, mereka melangkah kakinya masuk ke dalam area Trining Ground.

' Seet, Bugh,'

tak ada satupun yang bisa berdiri di atas Trining Ground, mereka semua langsung jatuh tertarik grafitasi Trining Gound tersebut yang lima puluh kali lipat dari grafitasi normal bumi.

' Augh, apa-apaan ini,? Berdiri saja tak bisa bahkan bernafaspun sangat sulit. Naruto-sama / Naruto-kun benar-benar ingin membunuh kami,' batin semua Peerage Naruto.

Kembali ke Naruto.

Kilat kuning kemerahan muncul di ruang keluarga rumah Naruto bersamaan dengan itu muncul juga Naruto.

Duduk di sofa ruangan itu, Naruto seperti kelupaan sesuatu.

'' Ah, aku lupa memberi tau pada mereka bahwa trining Ground itu grafitasinya Lima Puluh kali lipat grafitasi bumi. Semoga mereka dapat bertahan dan mengatasinya, aku yakin mereka cukup kuat untuk menahan semua itu,'' gumam Naruto kemudian terlelap tidur.

.

..

...

Time skip

Tak terasa hampir dua minggu semua Peerage Naruto berlatih dan setelah tiga bulan di dunia sana, mereka mendapat guru pelatih mereka masing-masing.

Ichigo mendapat guru Shinigami yang langsung turun melatihnya, Erza di latih oleh sosok malaikat yang mendiami weponnya, Shana dilatih oleh Hell Cerberus langsung mengingat sedikit jiwanya beremayang di pedang besarnya, Oogami di latih Rubah Biru Seacred Gear bebas yang memilih dirinya, sedangkan Kyuubi dan Shinju di latih oleh Kaguya roh nenek moyang dari pohon Shinju yang telah tumbang.

Kembali ke Naruto.

Naruto sedang bersemedi menenangkan fikirannya yang gundah khawatir kepada para Peeragenya, hingga muncul lingkaran sihir teleportasi khas keluarga bangsawan yang sangat ia kenal.

'' Maa, sepertinya aku mengganggu dirimu Naruto-kun,?'' ucap tiba-tiba pria berambut merah panjang memakai setelan tuxedo berwarna putih.

'' Jangan sungkan, Sirzeck.'' tutur Naruto sembari membuka matanya memperlihatkan mata birunya yang menenangkan. '' Ada apa gerangan sampai seorang Sirzack mendatangi rumah kecilku,?'' lanjut Naruto dengan nada bercanda.

'' Ah, kau tak menyuruhku duduk,?'' sindir Sirzeck yang masih berdiri dari tadi.

'' Ah iya, maaf. Silahkan duduk dan maaf karena kurang sopan dalam menyambut anda,'' Naruto mempersilahkan duduk dan meminta maaf.

'' Yah, tidak apa.'' balas Sirzeck kemudian duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu.

'' Maksud kedatanganku, aku ingin meminta tolong kepadamu untuk menggagalkan acara pertunangan adikku,'' lanjut Sirzeck membicarakan maksud kedatangannya.

'' Rias,? Kalah dalam Rating game,? Tenang pertunangan itu tidak akan terjadi,'' balas Naruto.

'' Maksud Naruto-san,? Ya benar, dia kalan dalam Rating game'' ucap Sirzeck . '' Ah aku tau, pasti kamu sudah punya rencana untuk menyelamatkan adik tersayangku yang kau cintai bukan,?'' lanjut Sirzeck menggoda.

Naruto hanya tersenyum miris mendengarkan godaan Sirzeck.

'' Kapan tunangannya,?'' tanya Naruto mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dari penolakan pahit yang ia alami.

'' Nanti malam, kuharap kamu dapat menggagalkannya,'' mohon Sirzeck.

'' Hmm, baiklah. Teleport saja langsung ke arena pertarungannya, aku akan menunggu di sana,'' balas Naruto menyanggupi.

'' Terimakasih, Naruto. Kamu selalu menepati janjimu,'' Sirzeck berterimakasih.

'' Jangan sungkan, tapi ngomong-ngomong arena pertarungannya ada di mana ya,?'' tanya Naruto polos.

' Gubrag,'

Sirzeck langsung jatuh terjengkang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

' Aku kira dia sudah tau,' batin Sirzeck miris.

'' Hahaha, arena yang paling dekat dan biasa buat bertarung ada di utara dari rumahku, tidak jauh,'' Sirzeck menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

'' Baiklah, aku akan langsung kesana nanti malam,'' ucap Naruto.

'' Terimakasih sebelumnya, aku pamit dulu,'' pamit Sirzeck dan menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir khas keluarga Gremory.

( A/N : Naruto memanggil langsung namanya bukan berarti dia tidak hormat, tapi karena mereka sudah seperti sahabat walau mereka baru bertemu tidak sampai sehari juga karena berhutang nyawa saat dulu Naruto menyelamatkan Milicas,)

.

..

Hari telah malam, dan terlihat di kediaman Gremory terlihat ramai. Yah karena putri dari Lord Gremory akan di tunangkan dengan putra dari Lord Phenex.

Di buat pesta yang sangat meriah di kediaman Gremory yang di hadiri oleh para iblis muda anggota Peerage Sona, Rias dan Riser sang mempelai prianya.

Terlihat para Peerage Rias yang terdiri dari Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Asia, dan Isse nampak sedih karena tak berhasil memenangkan Rating Game dan menggagalkan pertunangan, namun Isselah yang nampak paling sedih dan menyesal karena merasa tak berguna dengan kekuatan yang dia miliki.

Muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah di atas panggung yang telah berisi petinggi dari keluarga yang bersangkutan dan juga tak ketinggalan Riser dengan setelan tuxedo putih dan tampang brengseknya, dari lingkaran sihir itu muncul Rias dengan gaun pengantin berwarna putih yang terbuka, memperlihatkan pundak, sepertiha dadanya dan punggungnya yang di tutupi rambut merah panjangnya, sarung tangan putih sebatas lengan atas menghiasi tangannya. Cantik, itulah kesan pertama yang melihat penampilan Rias, namun jika di lihat lebih dekat, nampak dia terlihat sedih ntah karena apa.

'' Nah, Rias-hime telah datang. Mari kita mulai saja pertunanganku dengan Rias,'' ucap Riser tak sabar dan membuat Rias menegang.

'' Maa, jangan terlalu terburu-buru Riser-kun, masih ada satu test lagi sebelum adik manisku bertunangan denganmu,'' ucap Sirzeck memberikan syarat terakhir.

'' Apa sarat itu,? Aku pasti dapat menyeleseikannya dengan mudah,'' balas arogan Riser.

Tiba-tiba muncul monitor yang memperlihatkan seorang pemuda berambut pirang di sisir rapi,berkacamata besar dan tebal, memakai tuxedo berwarna hitam dan memakai sepatu hitam tengah berdiri di tengah sebuah lapangan pertarungan.

' Naruto-san,?' batin para iblis muda yang mengenal pemuda itu.

'' Kamu harus bisa mengalahkan seorang petarung yang aku pilih dan jika menang, kau akan langsung aku nikahkan dengan adik manisku,'' ucap Sirzeck menyeringai.

'' Nii-sama, jangan bercanda manamungkin iblis lemah itu bisa menang melawan Riser, bertarung saja tak bisa,'' protes Rias melihat siapa orang- iblis yang akan menjadi penentu hidupnya.

Menaikan alisnya bingung, Sirzeck hanya bergumam penuh tanya. ' Lemah,?''

'' Baiklah, aku akan mengalahkan dia kurang dari satu menit,'' Riser menyeringai.

'' Nii-sama,!'' Rias masih tampak protes.

'' Tenanglah Rias, dan persiapkan dirimu untuk menikah denganku,'' ucap Riser dengan nada ingin di tipuk bake sendal mak Erot. #plak.

'' Grayfia, tolong kirim Riser ke arena,'' perintah Sirzeck dan langsung di turuti wanita berambut perak yang memakai pakaian maid, Queen dari Sirzeck a.k.a Grayfia.

Setelah menteleport Riser, muncul layar monitor yang sangat besar di tengah ruangan memperlihatkan arena pertarungan yang telah berdiri dua pria di atasnya.

.

Ke arena pertarungan.

Riser menatap rendah lawannya namun silir-silir dia merasakan aura yang sangat di kenalnya dan dihormatinya dari tubuh iblis di depannya.

'' Bersiap-siaplah kalah wahai iblis rendahan,'' ucap Riser merendahkan.

'' Riser-chan, rupanya kamu tidak berubah ya. Tetap arogan, mana janji yang dulu kau ucapkan,'' ucap pemuda berambut pirang yang disisir rapi sambil pelan melepaskan kacamatanya.

' deg,'

' Su-suara itu, mungkinkah dia,?' batin Riser ragu.

Dan tanpa sadar ia membayangkan waktu dulu ia kecil dan sekarat.

Flash Beck.

Terlihat anak kecil kira-kira berumur sepuluh tahun, berambut pirang pucat nampak kelelahan saat menghadapi dua makhluk berbentuk babi di depannya.

'' Hahaha, Iblis kecil menyerahlah dan biarkan kami memakan tubuh kecilmu itu,'' tawa salah satu sari siluman babi mencoba mengintimidasi anak kecil itu.

'' Ti-tidak akan, seorang Phenex tak akan menyerah lagian kalian tak akan menang melawanku yang abadi ini,'' balas anak kecil itu arogan tidak sadar kondisinya telah sangat tidak baik.

'' Hahaha, terlalu arogan sebagai iblis kecil tapi pantas karena menyandang klan yang terkenal,'' siluman kedua mengejek.

'' Jangan pernah menghina klanku,'' sengit si anak kecil dan menyerang siluman babi itu dengan tinju apinya.

' Bugh,'

dengan mudah siluman babi yang pertama menendang anak kecil itu hingga terlempar jauh dan menghantam tanah dengan keras, darah segar langsung di muntahkan anak kecil itu mengingat tendangannya tepat mengenai dadanya.

'' Ne, bocah,? Perlu bantuan,?'' tiba-tiba ada pemuda berambut pirang kemerahan sebahu berdiri di samping anak kecil itu dan bertanya.

'' Jangan panggil aku bocah,! Siapa kau,? Aku tak butuh bantuanmu,!'' tolak anak kecil itu arogan.

'' Bocah, kearogananmu akan membunuhmu,'' pemuda itu sok bijak.

'' Wah ada santapan lainnya, mari kita bunuh dia sebelum merepotkan kita,'' ucap siluman babi kedua lalu mereka berdua membuat sihir yang amat banyak dan mengepung pemuda dan anak kecil itu.

Merasa takut, anak kecil itu menutup matanya rapat-rapat saat dari lingkaran sihir itu meluncur demonic powe yang sangat banyak.

' Duaaaaarrr,'

ledakan tak terelakan dan terlihat si pembuat sihir nampak tertawa senang melihat serangannya tepat sasaran.

'' Hei bocah, kalau kau ksatria jangan menutup mata saat musuh melancarkan serangan. Tapi tetap buka matamu walau nanti akan mati, setidaknya kita mati dengan terhormat,'' tiba-tiba suara sang pemuda terdengar sangat dekat di telinga sang bocah.

Membuka matanya, anak kecil itu melihat biru saphir dari kedua mata pemuda yang ntah sejak kapan telah menggendong anak kecil itu ala brydal stile dan melindungi anak kecil itu.

Mata anak kecil itu terbelalak kaget, bukan karena dia belum mati melainkan sayap yang melindungi pemuda itu dan dirinya, sayap yang menurutnya sangat keren dan gagah, dua pasang sayap yang berbeda warna namun elegan, sayap api hitam dan merah kehitaman bertengger manis di punggung sang pemuda melengkung kedepan melindungi sang empunya.

Mengibaskan sayap apinya guna menghilangkan debu hasil dari ledakan, pemuda itu langsung memandang tajam kearah dua siluman yang nampak shok karena serangannya ternyata tak melukai sedikitpun dan tubuh mereka gemetar melihat dua pasang sayap yang terbuat dari api yang sangat besar.

'' Kalian akan mati,'' ucap pemuda itu dingin dan mengucapkan sihirnya.

'' Absolute Power of Destruktion : Judgment ''

muncul lingkaran sihir yang amat besar di atas dua siluman babi itu,kemudian dari lingkaran sihir itu keluar Absolute Power of Destruktion dalam jumlah yang gila dan langsung melesat melenyapkan dua siluman itu tanpa ada triakan kesakitan.

' Bluuumm,'

bunyi ledakan yang di akibatkan sihir pemuda itu.

Menurunkan anak kecil dalam gendongannya, kemudian mengalirkan demonic power guna menyembuhkan luka yang di alami anak lecil itu hingga sembuh.

'' Nee bocah, siapa namamu,?'' tanya sang pemuda yang tengah jongkok di depan anak kecil itu.

'' Su-sugoi,! Nii-sama hebat,!'' kagum anak kecil itu tak mendengar pertanyaan sang pemuda.

'' Nee, kenapa kamu memanggilku Nii-sama,? Aku bukanlah orang penting, panggil saja aku Naruto-nii,'' ucap pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri.

'' Naruto-nii sama hebat, tolong ajarin Riser biar Riser menjadi kuat,'' anak kecil itu seperti tak menanggapi ucapan Naruto dan masih terpesona dengan serangan yang Naruto keluarkan.

'' Ne, jadi namamu Riser-kun,?'' tanya Naruto memastikan.

'' Eum, Riser Phenex tepatnya,'' Riser kecil memperkenalkan diri.

'' Baiklah Nii-san akan mengajari Riser-kun ta-..''

'' Asik, benarkah ayo kita sekarang langsung berlatih saja,'' potong Riser kecil penuh semangat.

'' Jangan memotong ucapan orang sembarangan, aku belum selesei,'' ujar Naruto agak kesal. '' Ada syaratnya kalau Riser-kun mau Nii-san latih, Riser-kun harus menghilangkan sifat egois dan arogannya dulu,'' lanjut Naruto.

'' Baiklah, akan aku buang sifat itu. Tapi Naruto-Nii sama harus melatihku,'' ucap Riser kecil penuh semangat.

'' Baiklah, tapi tidak sekarang ada sesuatu yang harus Nii-san lakukan,'' tolak halus Naruto. '' Tapi Riser-kun janji, nanti kalau Nii-san kembali Riser-kun harus sudah membuang sifat itu,'' lanjut Naruto.

'' Baiklah, aku janji,'' ucap Riser agak kecewa karena tidak dapat langsung di latih oleh Nii-san barunya itu.

'' Nah, anak baik Nii-san pegang janji Riser-kun, tapi saat Nii-san kembali Riser harus sudah berubah dan jika tidak Nii-san tidak akan melatih Riser-kun,'' ucap Naruto agak mengancam sedikit.

'' Baiklah, Riser janji,'' Riser kecil meletakan tangan kanannya di depan dada saat mengumandangkan janjinya.

'' Anak pintar, sepertinya Riser-kun sudah di jemput tuh,'' Naruto mengelus surai pirang pucat riser dan menunjuk arah belakang Riser dan terlihat sepasukan berlari kearahnya.

'' Ah benar, itu pengawal Tou-sama. '' ucap Riser. '' Ayo Nii-sam,'' ucapan Riser tak sampai karena Naruto telah pergi. Mencari kesekeliling namun tak terlihat.

'' Aku janji akan berubah demi Naruto-nii sama,'' Riser kecil menguatkan hatinya.

.

Flash beck off.

'' Kau,''

Riser merentangkan sepasang sayap apinya dengan gagah kemudian membuat tinju api yang besar di tangan kanannya.

Sementara di ruangan tempat pertunangan berlangsung.

Hampir semua iblis muda yang melihat Riser nampak serius terlihat khawatir namun juga para iblis kelas atas nampak kawatir karena rencana untuk mengajari Riser seperti gagal total.

'' Huh, pasti dia akan langsung mati,'' ucap sinis Rias yang kini telah bergabung dengan para peeragenya dan kelompok Sona.

'' Dari mana kau tau,Rias,?'' tanya Akeno nampak tidak suka.

'' Jelas saja aku tau karena aku rajanya, kenapa Nii-sam..''

'' Sudah cukup kau menghina Naruto-kun Rias, saat kau tak mengenal siapa dia,'' kesabaran Akeno memuncak. '' Dia tidak benar-benar menjadi anggota Peeragemu dia hanya menyamar dan perlu kau ketahui Rias, Naruto-kun itu sangat kuat bahkan lebih kuat dari kita.'' lanjut Akeno marah.

'' A-akeno,'' semua anggota Rias nampak tak percaya begitu juga kelompok Sona melihat ratu dari Rias nampak marah tapi sepertinya ada satu gadis iblis yang tidak nampak shok.

'' Kau ingat beberapa waktu lalu saat kau menyuruhku membasmi iblis liar,? Saat aku di sana bukanlah iblis liar lemah yang aku temui melainkan satu set penuh iblis liar dengan kelas menengah dan waktu aku sampai di sana, Naruto-kun telah menghadapi mereka dengan tenang,'' Akeno mulai bercerita tentang kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. '' Dan kau tau Rias,? Saat para iblis liar menyulut sedikit kemarahan Naruto-kun, mereka musnah dalam hitungan detik terkena serangan Naruto-kun,'' menyeleseikan ceritanya dan mendapati raut tidak percaya dari semua iblis muda dari dua kelompok keluarga itu.

'' Ti-tidak mungkin, jangan bercanda Akeno,! Dia hanya pio-..''

'' Pion,? Ah iya Naruto-kun menitipkan ini untukmu,'' potong Akeno datar lalu mengeluarkan sebuah bidak pion yang dulu pernah untuk merengkarnasikan seorang Naruto.

Membelalakan matanya tidak percaya, dengan gemetar Rias menerima pion itu dan memastikan apa itu asli, namun itu memang asli.

'' Kau,!''

mengalihkan keasal suara yang berasal dari monitor mereka semua nampak shok kaget dan tidak percaya.

Kembali ke arena pertarungan.

'' Kau,?!''

Riser melesat kearah Naruto dengan cepat dan pukulan apinya siap di layangkan,namun apa yang di lakukan Riser nampaknya membuat para petinggi dari klan Gremory dan Phenex jantungan.

Gimana tidak, bukannya memukul, Riser malah memeluk pemuda itu hingga mereka terlempar kebelakang dan tidak hanya itu, dua pasang sayap api yang sangat besar bertengger manis di punggung Naruto tambah membuat mereka yang menonton membelalakan matanya.

'' Naruto-nii sama, dari mana saja kamu,? Aku sangat merindukan Naruto-nii sama,'' Riser menumpahkan rasa rindunya bahkan air matanya sampai mengalir deras.

'' Hahaha, rupanya Riser kecil telah besar sekarang dan akan bertunangan,'' tawa Naruto menanggapi Riser.

'' Nee, Nii-sama sudah kembali dan harus melatihku,'' rajuk Riser hal yang tidak ia tunjukan semenjak kecil.

'' Hei, Riser-kun telah melanggar janji, jadi Nii-san tidak harus melatih Riser-kun,'' canda Naruto.

'' Huft, baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Naruto-nii sama ada di sini,? Bukan kebetulan bukan Sirzeck-sama meminta tolong ke Naruto-sama,?'' tanya penasaran Riser.

'' Ya sebenarnya aku sudah janji ke Sirzeck untuk melindungi Rias, terlebih lagi dulu aku menyukainya tapi itu dulu,'' jawab Naruto nampak kecewa di pancaran matanya.

'' A-apa, Nii-sama menyukai Rias,? Kenapa tidak bilang, kalau Nii-sama bilang ke aku, aku pasti akan membiarkan dia untuk Nii-sama,'' Riser nampak tak enak karena merebut wanita dari Nii-samanya.

'' Terlambat, karena perasaanku padanya dulu telah menguap bersama kekecewaanku,'' ucap Naruto datar.

'' Ma-maksud Nii-sama,?'' tanya Riser tak mengerti.

'' Waktu aku menyatakan cintaku padanya, dia menolak dengan cara yang sangat membuatku kecewa, dia menolaku dengan cara mencium laku-laki lain di depanku dan menyatakan perasaannya di depanku. Yah kalau baik-baik saat menolak aku akan terima tapi seperti itu,? Di tambah lagi dengan sifatnya yang terlalu sombong dan memandang sebelah mata pada orang lain yang lemah, itu hal yang paling tidak bisa aku terima,'' Naruto menceritakan sedikit tentang penolakannya dulu.

'' Apa,! Berani-beraninya dia menolak Nii-sama dan membuat Nii-sama kecewa,?!'' Riser nampak marah, dia mengembangkan sayap apinya lebar dan mengeluarkan auranya dengan kuat hingga tanah pijakannya retak namun itu tidak berpengaruh untuk Naruto.

'' Sudahlah Riser-kun, semuanya sudah berlalu, lagian aku sudah menemukan sosok gadis yang dapat menerimaku apa adanya,'' Naruto mencoba menenangkan Riser yang hampir lepas kendali.

'' Benarkah,? Siapa gadis beruntung itu,? Bolehkan aku bertemu dengannya,?'' tanya Riser antusias dan menghilangkan auranya.

'' Namanya Erza Scarlet, aku rengkarnasikan menjadi Knight miliku dan maaf kamu tidak bisa bertemu dengannya karena dia sedang berlatih bersama anggota peerage miliku yang lain,'' jawab Naruto memperkenalkan kekasihnya.

'' Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin bertemu dengannya,'' Riser nampak kecewa. '' Ah iya aku ingin mengenalkan Nii-sama pada adik perempuanku satu-satunya,'' lanjut Riser tiba-tiba dan membuat satu alis Naruto terangkat.

Sebelum menjawab, mereka tiba-tiba di teleport paksa keluar dari arena. Yah dari tadi mereka berasa dalam arena dan percakapan mereka terekam jelas di spiker monitor di tengah Ruangan.

Riser muncul sendiri di atas panggung tempat sebelumnya ia berdiri.

' Riser, mungkin lain kali aku bertemu adik manismu. Sekarang aku ada urusan, aku harus menjemput seseorang. Sampai bertemu lagi,'

suara itu menjawab kebingungan Riser dan yang lainya karena hanya Riser yang muncul setelah di tarik paksa keluar arena.

'' Akan aku tunggu waktu itu, Nii-sama,'' gumam Riser.

Sementara itu, seorang gadis loli berambut pirang twin tail dengan gaya bor kebawah nampak tersipu mendengar suara itu menyebutnya adik manis dari Riser.

Di lain sisi, pemuda berambut coklat dengan gelar naga merah nampak tak enak dengan sahabatnya itu karena telah membuatnya kecewa, namun berbeda dengan dua gadis berambut putih dan pirang di kelompoknya, mereka nampak terdiam dan memikirkan sesuatu. '' Naruto-sama,'' gumam mereka lirih.

'' Lord Gremory-sama, Lucifer-sama maaf hamba tak bisa melanjutkan pertunangan ini karena gadis yang akan di tunangkan denganku adalah gadis yang di sukai Naruto-nii sama,'' ucap Riser lalu menundukan badanya kearah Lord Gremory juga Sirzeck.

'' Ya, tak apa. maaf sebelumnya kalau peristiwa ini tak sesuai perkiraan, malah membuka rasa sakit pada seseorang,'' balas Sirzeck terlihat nampak kecewa. ' Jadi ini maksud perkatannya tadi sore,?' batin Sirzeck.

'' Tidak, harusnya hamba berterimakasih pada anda, Lucifer-sama. Karena gara-gara peristiwa ini hamba bertemu Nii-sama dan mengingat janji hamba padanya dulu,'' ucap Riser berterimakasih.

'' Riser-kun, pemuda tadi,?'' Lord Phenex nampak ingintau dan mengingat sesuatu yang terlupa.

'' Ya Tou-sama, dia adalah Naruto-nii sama, orang yang dulu menyelamatkanku dengan gagah berani membuatku takjub waktu itu, tapi sampai sekarangpun aku masih takjub dengannya,'' jawab Riser mengagumi sosok Naruto.

'' Apa kau tau dia dari klan mana Riser,? Karena tidak mungkin dari klan Phenex. Tapi sayap api itu seperti klan Phenex,?'' tanya Lord Phenex lagi masih penasaran.

'' Tidak, hamba tidak tau. Nii-sama tidak pernah memberitahukan nama klannya,'' jawab Riser sambil tertunduk.

'' Tidak apa, aku lihat dia cukup kuat,'' gumam Lord Pehex.

'' Tou-sama salah, Nii-sama bukan hanya cukup tapi dia sangat kuat bahkan saat aku marah tadi dan mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatanku tidak berpengaruh sedikitpun padanya dan malah seperti dia mengekang kekuatanku agar tak di rasakan semua yang ada di sini,'' sanggah Riser

'' Mengagumkan,'' gumam para Iblis yang mendengar ucapan Riser.

'' Yah tidak salah memang, dulu waktu pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya aku tak merasakan sedikitpun aura iblis darinya namun dia mengaku iblis. Waktu di rumah Ajuka untuk meminta Evil Peeces, dia di beri sarat untuk mengeluarkan kekuatannya dan apa ada yang tau selanjutnya,?'' Sirzeck menghentikan penuturannya sejenak, dan yang lainya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. '' Rumah Ajuka langsung rata dengan tanah bahkan kami berduapun hampir pingsan saat itu padahal dia hanya mengeluarkan tiga puluh persen dari kekuatannya yang dimiliki,'' lanjut Sirzeck langsung membuat yang lainnya membelalakan matanya tidak percaya dan para iblis muda sampai membuka mulutnya sampai menganga.

'' Ti-tidak mungkin, jangan-jangan aura mengerikan yang beberapa waktu lalu mengguncang dunia bawah,?'' Lord Gremory menebak-nebak.

'' Ya benar, itu auranya,'' balas Sirzeck.

'' Huft, aku harap dia ada di pihak kita kalau tidak, itu akan sangat merepotkan,'' Lord Gremory menghela nafas.

'' Tenang saja, Lord Gremory-sama. Naruto-kun iblis yang baik, dia tidak memihak manapun. Dia hanya ingin membuat kedamaian,'' bukan Sirzeck maupun Riser melainkan Queen dari Riaslah yang berucap.

'' Maafkan hamba karena ikut gabung percakapan anda tanpa permisi Lord Gremory-sama, Lord Phenex-sama, Lucifer-sama, Riser-kun,'' lanjut Akeno meminta maaf.

'' Jangan sungkan, Akeno-san. Dan sepertinya kamu tau banyak tentang Naruto-kun,?'' ucap Sirzeck dan bertanya.

'' Hamba tau sedikit tentangnya, Naruto-kun pernah menceritakan sedikit perjalanan hidupnya dan waktu itu dia menunjukan sedikit jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya,'' jawab Akeno mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. '' Dan juga, dia mempunyai aura yang sangat suci, hamba yang waktu itu duduk di sebelahnya merasa tenang dan damai juga merasa gemetar karena kewibawaannya,'' lanjut Akeno.

Shok itulah yang dirasa para iblis yang mendengar ucapan Akeno, namun ada satu yang terdiam memikirkan sesuatu.

' Dia telah kembali, jangan-jangan,? Aku harus membicarakannya dengan para pemimpin tiga fraksi,' batin Sirzeck.

.

..

...

Di lain tempat.

Di halaman sebuah kastil tua yang besar dan megah, walau terlihat tua tapi tetap terlihat kokoh. Muncul lingkaran sihir berpola Raja Iblis dan malaikat yang di pisahkan pemisah yin-yang, dari lingkaran sihir itu keluar pemuda berambut pirang kemerahan, tiga tandalahir berupa garis menyerupai kumis kucing dan memakai setelan tuxedo berwarna hitam.

'' Hmm, masih seperti dulu,'' gumam pemuda itu yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

'' Ah, kau sudah datang rupanya bocah. Kau membuat kakek tua ini menunggu lama,'' tiba-tiba dari arah dalam kastil, berjalan kakek-kakek berambut putih berjenggot putih panjang dan memakai jubah berwarna putih pula.

'' Huh, aku bukan bocah lagi Odin-jiji no Hentai,'' balas Naruto malas.

'' Dasar bocah, aku bukan seorang dewa Hentai, tapi super duper hentai, hahahaha,'' Odin tidak terima dengan julukan yang di sebutkan Naruto tapi malah sebutannya sendiri lebih Nista.

' Dasar, itu malah lebih parah,' batin Naruto Sweatdrop.

'' Ah, mana orang yang mau bertemu denga-..''

'' Naruto-kun,''

' Greb,'

Naruto tak dapat menyeleseikan ucapannya saat tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis berambut Raven sepunggung menerjang kearahnya dan memeluknya sangat erat hingga ia terhuyun kebelakang.

'' Naruto-kun, aku sangat merindukanmu. Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku lagi,'' isak gadis reven itu tambah mengeratkan pelukannya.

'' Ma-maaf, nona. Apa aku mengenalmu,? dan jangan terlalu erat nona, ada sesuatu yang terlalu menempel di dadaku,'' ucap Naruto sedikit gugup karena merasa tak mengenal gadis itu.

Odin, yang melihat itu nampak tersenyum namun bukan tersenyum dalam artian 'normal'.

'' Mou, Naruto-kun merusak suasana,'' rajuk gadis itu yang telah melepas pelukannya dan wajahnya nampak merah.

'' Hahaha, kau memang tak berubah Naruto, kau selalu tidak peka,'' tawa Odin lantang.

'' Apa kau ini, Odin-jiji.'' ucap bosan Naruto.

'' Ah nona, nama nona siapa,?'' tanya Naruto sopan.

'' Namaku Sa-..'' gadis itu tak dapat menyeleseikan ucapannya saat instingnya berteriak menginstuksikan ada bahaya yang datang.

' Buuuummm,'

dan benar saja, untung dia dapat melompat jauh kebelakang tapi ia nampak cemas dengan pemuda yang baru di temuinya itu.

Asap mengepul banyak karena dentuman itu, namun setelah asap menghilang terlihat sebuah katana berwarna biru yang berasal dari sosok astral yang besar tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri namun bukan cuma katana biru itu saja, ada sosok astral setengah badan yang masih berbentuk tengkorak dan setengah badan melindungi si pemuda pirang kemerahan dari katana biru sosok astral yang menyerangnya itu.

'' Hmm, ada yang mau bermain denganku rupanya,'' ucap sang pemuda riang.

Pemuda berambut nanas dan mangkok yang baru datang juga gadis reven yang tadi memeluk pemuda itu nampak membelalakan matanya shok, karena ada dua sosok astral didepan mereka.

Yang membuat mereka shok bukanlah sosok astral berwarna biru yang mereka sudah kenal siapa pemiliknya melainkan sosok astral berwarna hitam kemerahan yang masih belum sempurnalah yang membuat mereka shok.

'' Hahaha, menarik kau bocah. Tak kusangka kau yang ada disini lebih bisa membuat darahku mendidih,'' ucap pria paruh baya yang tengah melayang di dalam sosok astral berwarna biru yang tingginya baru sepuluh meter.

Menarik katananya dan menyimpannya kembali. '' Bertarunglah denganku bocah, sebelum aku dapat menerima keputusan-NYA,'' ucap pria tersebut mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

'' Hmm, bertarung boleh saja, tapi sebelumnya bolehkah tau siapa nama anda,?'' balas Naruto dan bertanya santai.

'' Aku,'' pria itu menggantungkan ucapannya.

'' Uciha Madara,'' lanjutnya menyeringai.

'' Salam kenal Uciha-jisan, perkenalkan namaku Lucifer Namikaze Naruto,'' salam Naruto dan memperkenalkan diri.

'' Wah Susanoo milik Ji-san keren,tapi lebih besar miliku,'' kagum Naruto dan menyombongkan diri.

'' Huh, tentu saja,'' sombong Madara mengangkat dadanya tinggi di dalam makhluk astralnya. '' Lebih besar milikmu,? Jangan bercanda,'' lanjutnya meremehkan.

Sementara di tempat Odin yang tengah melihat kearah Naruto dan Madara.

'' Bocah itu benar-benar akan memukul telak orang yang bernama Uciha Madara itu,'' ucap Odin tiba-tiba.

'' Maksud anda,?'' tanya pemuda berambut nanas.

'' Kau akan lihat nanti, anak muda,'' balas Oodin menyeringai.

Kembali ke Naruto.

'' Hahaha, tentu saja, ayo kita berlomba dan bermain sedikit,'' tawa Naruto kemudian meningkatkan Youkinya untuk memperbesar Susanoonya.

Tangan kiri terbentuk,di ikuti bagian pinggang kebawah juga mulai terbentuk. Susanoo Naruto mulai meninggi hingga lima puluh meter namun tubuhnya masih berupa tulang yang terselubung aura hitam kemerahan, perlahan sayap tulang muncul di punggung Susanoo Naruto. Sayap itu mirip sayap naga tanpa selaput alias hanya jari-jari tulangnya saja.

'' Bagaimana Uciha-jisan,? Besar milikukan,?'' tanya Naruto sambil teriak.

'' Huh, baru segitu saja sudah sombong dan milikmu itu belum sempurna, lihat punyaku,'' remeh Madara lalu memperbesar Susanoonya hingga setinggi tuju puluh meter dan sepasang tangan keluar lagi dari bawah sepasang tangan normalnya, dan juga Madara kini telah berpindah ke permata di bandana Susanoonya.

'' Lihat,'' Madara menyeringai meremehkan.

'' Sugoiii,'' mata Naruto berbinar. '' Tapi aku juga tak mau kalah,'' mata Naruto berkilat.

Membesarkan sedikit Youkinya, Naruto membesarkan Susanoonya hingga sembilan ratus meter dan itu telah sempurna dimana baju zirah ala samurai telah melekat, daging-daging telang membentuk kokoh, sayap tulangnya telah terbentuk sempurna seperti sayap naga dan juga sepasang sayap naga juga tumbuh lagi di bawah sepasang sayap yang sebelumnya menjadikan Susanoo Naruto memiliki dua pasang sayap Naga yang sangat besar dan menakjubkan, dua buah katana terselip di pinggang kiri Susanoo Naruto.

'' Lihat, Uciha-jiisan. Punyaku paling besarkan, hahahaha,'' Naruto berteriak dari permata di bandana yang terpasang di kening sang Susanoo.

'' Mu-mustahil,'' gumam Madara dan ketiga pemuda pemudi tidak percaya.

'' Itu baru sembilan ratus meter dan tanpa mengeluarkan kekuatannya, pernah waktu kecil ia menciptakan Susanoo setinggi dua kilometer dengan aura kekuatan yang mengerikan sampai-sampai kastilku hancur karenanya,'' tutur Odin terdengar seperti hal itu sudah biasa. '' Tapi untungnya atau celakanya, karena tubuhnya masih kecil hingga tak mampu menahan Susanoonya akhirnya Susanoo Naruto menghilang dan dia terluka dalam cukup parah,'' lanjutnya mengingat masa lalu.

Remaja perempuan berambut Reven, pemuda berambut Nanas dan Mangkok nampak ternganga dan berkeringat dingin.

' A-apanya yang baru,? Ini sudah sangat besar di duniaku dan aura kekuatannya ini sudah membuat kami sesak nafas masih di bilang belum mengeluarkan kekuatan,?' batin mereka bertiga berkeringat dingin.

'' Cih, aku Uciha Madara sang dewa shinobi paling di takuti dan akan menaklukan dunia di genggamanku dan mengaturnya semauku tak mungkin kalah dari bocah ingusan sepertimu,'' geram Madara lalu membesarkan Susanoonya hingga duaratus meter dan menyerang Susanoo Naruto dengan empat katana yang telah di genggam masing-masing tangan.

' Pluk,'

Odin menepuk jidatnya dengan tangan.

'' Dasar bodoh, berbicara seenaknya di depannya dengan mengaku-ngaku dewa sama saja menggali kuburannya sendiri,'' gumam Odin.

' Trank,Trank,Trank,'

Pedang Susanoo Madara terus di tebaskan Kearah Susanoo Naruto walau hanya sebatas pahanya saja, tebasan-tebasan itu seperti tak berefek.

'' Kau mengaku dewa dan bertindak seenaknya,?'' tanya Naruto dingin.

'' Hahahaha, kalau iya kenapa,? Seorang dewa bebas melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan,'' jawab Madara arogan.

'' Cih,'' decih Naruto kemudian mengibaskan dua pasang sayap naganya kedepan dan menciptakan badai angin yang sangat besar hingga menghepaskan Susanoo Madara kebelakang jauh.

Perlahan Susanoo Naruto menyusut dan menghilang, namun pandangan Naruto tetap tajam dan dingin bahkan sifat cerianya tadi langsung lenyap seketika.

'' Sudahlah Naruto, maafkan saja dia. Dia tak tau apa yang dia ucapkan,'' Odin mencoba menenangkan Naruto yang nyaris serius.

Mengalihkan pandangannya ke Odin, paras Naruto terlihat serius.

'' Aku tidak bisa sebelum aku memberi pelajaran ke orang tak tau diri itu,'' balas Naruto,

Shok dan kaget, itulah yang di rasakan tiga remaja yang berdiri di samping Odin. Bukan perkkataan Naruto yang membuatnya Shok, melainkan bola mata Naruto.

Yah, bola mata yang sebelumnya berwarna biru menenangkan kini telah berganti berwarna merah menyala dengan pupil berbentuk suriken mata empat yang ujungnya saling menyatu dan tak lupa tiga tomoe yang mengelilingi di depan ujung surikennya dan enam tomoe mengelilingi di bagian terluar. Berputar dengan pelan dan berlawanan arah.

'' Sh-sharingan,!?''

TBC.

Yosh aku kembali lagi, ah pertarungannya kurang tapi tak apalah yang penting update dulu, semoga kalian suka.

Disini sudah mulai terungkap dan siapa dua gadis yang Naruto maksud tapi masih ada lagi namun tidak terikat secara resmi dengan Naruto, melainkan dengan apa yang ada di dalam tubuhnya.

Ok aku, Samsul undur diri dan oh iya, kemarin ada yang minta nama fb aku, itu akun aku nama fb aku. Tinggal di cari pasti ketemu.

I'm Out Wasalam.


	5. Chapter 5

'' Aku tidak bisa, sebelum aku memberi pelajaran ke orang tak tau diri itu,''

'' Sha-Sharingan,?!''

Chapter : 5

'' Katon : Gokamekkakyu no Jutsu ''

Madara langsung menyemburkan api dalam intensitas yang amat teramat besar seperti tsunami api dalam cakupan yang sangat luas.

Api itu melaju dengan cepat kearah Naruto yang belum siap dan juga Odin dan tiga remaja yang bersamanya pasti akan terkena.

'' G-gawat, tidak bisa menghindar,'' ucap pemuda berambut nanas khawatir.

'' Huh, tenang saja. Api takan mempan padanya,'' ucap Odin santai berlainan dengan tiga remaja yang telah membeku di tempat.

' Wush Bluuuummmm,'

Api intensitas besar itu mengenai targetnya dan meledak kencang dan menimbulkan asap yang mengepul pekat.

'' Hahaha, ayolah kau tak mungkin mati hanya karena satu jurus sajakan,'' Madara berteriak menantang.

Naruto meledakan sedikit demonik powernya untuk menghilangkan asap yang mengepul di sekitarnya.

Setelah asam menghilang, terlihat dua pasang sayap Naga berbeda warna melindungi Odin dan tiga remaja yang berdiri di sampingnya. Sayap sepanjang duapuluh satu meter dengan lebar tiga meter itu keluar dari punggung Naruto yang entah sejak kapan ada di belakang Odin.

Membentangkan sayapnya kesamping dan kemudian menghilangkannya, Naruto kemudian clingukan kekanan dan kekiri seperti mencari sesuatu.

'' Bocah, ayo balas seranganku barusan,! Atau aku akan menyerangmu lebih dulu,'' ucap Madara seperti menyuruh atau menantang.

Tak menghiroukan, Naruto terus mencari sesuatu di tanah sekitarnya.

'' Hoi apa yang kau cari Bocah,! Cepat lawan aku,!'' Madara terlihat tidak sabar.

'' Err, maaf paman. Aku cari ranting kering dulu untuk kujadikan senjata,!?'' Naruto dengan konyol membalas berteriak.

' Pluk,'

Odin menepuk batuknya ( jidat ) dan memijit keningnya pelan melihat tingkah Naruto yang tak pernah berubah, menjadikan sebuah ranting menjadi senjatanya.

'' Ranting,?'' yang tidak mengetahui hanya bertanya-tanya.

'' Jangan bercanda, mau melawanku hanya dengan ranting,? '' Madara nampak geram karena merasa di remehkan.

'' Hoe, siapa yang bercanda,?'' balas Naruto nampak bosan.

'' Naruto-kun, pake saja pedangku dari pada pakai ranting,'' gadis bermata Onix satu-satunya menyodorkan pedang yang senan tiasa bertengger di pinggang belakangnya.

'' Wah, terimakasih gadis misterius yang tadi memeluku tiba-tiba,'' ucap Naruto dengan mata berbinar seraya menerima pedang sang gadis berambut Reven sepunggung itu.

'' Sa-Satsuki, Satsuki Uchiha. Itu namaku,'' gadis berkulit putih susu itu memperkenalkan diri dengan muka merona.

'' Terimakasih Satsuki-chan, akan aku gunakan sebaik mungkin pedang ini,'' Naruto dengan penuh tekad mengangkat pedangnya tinggi seperti seorang yang menang dalam lomba dan mengangkat pialanya karena senang. Sedangkan gadis bernama Satsuki tengah memerah wajahnya karena di panggil dengan embel-embel -chan.

' Huh, ternyata kalau di depan bocah pirang ini dia bisa berubah seratus delapan puluh drajat,' batin pemuda berambut Nanas.

'' Dasar, kau sendirikan mempunyai banyak pedang,? Kenapa tidak kau gunakan saja,'' sungut Odin bertanya.

'' Kulo males njupuk teng grio,Mbah '' balas Naruto dengan bahasa yang entah di pelajarinya dari mana.

'' Ojo males-males, Naruto. Romo Biyung-mu mbok ngajarken kon dadi bocah sing Rajin, ben iso kanggo go masyarakat,'' Odin nampaknya tidak mau kalah.

'' Mboten ngono,Mbah Odin. Lah wong umahku adoh moso arep mlaku njupuk keris, yo mboten cukup wekdale,'' balas Naruto dengan ngapaknya.

'' Tau-taune ingsun bener, weztah mbok enten motor mabur,? Iso cepet butul,'' ucap Odin dan ntah sejak kapan Naruto dan Odin memakai blangkon, kain jarit, memakai pakaian ala keraton.

'' Teng mriki mboten enten bandara Mbah, nggih nek enten yo tikete larang,'' Naruto nyruput teh yang entah sejak kapan ada di tangannya.

'' Kalian ngomong apasi,? Tolonglah pakai bahasa yang dapat di mengerti,?'' pemuda berambut Nanas nampak bertanya karena tidak paham. #jelas aja ngga paham, lah wong bahasa ngapak banyumasan di tambah kromo setingi.

Madara, Satsuki, pemuda berambut mangkok hanya cengo melihat percakapan yang tidak di mengertinya.

'' Ok lupakan yang tadi, aku kasihan melihat tampang bodoh kalian,'' ucap Naruto tiba-tiba memebah ke-cengoan orang-orang yang belum terlalu di kenalnya itu.

'' Bersiaplah kau orang yang mengaku-ngaku dewa,'' Naruto langsung menarik katana pinjaman dari Satsuki. ' Kusanagi,? Menarik,' batinnya setelah mencabut pedang itu.

'' Ayo, buat darahku mendidih,'' balas Madara antusias.

Mengaliri pedang yang ia pegang dengan Absolut Power of Destruction, Naruto lalu menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri dengan sangat cepat, sampai gerakannya tidak dapat di lihat dengan mata biasa.

' Trank,'

Naruto langsung menebas menyilang tubuh Madara, namun dapat di tahan dengan makhluk astral setengah badan berwarna biru, Susanoo.

'' Kuakui kau sangat cepat bocah, bahkan dengan Sharingan miliku saja tidak dapat terlihat,'' puji Madara dari dalam Susanoo.

'' Tapi walaupun kau sangat cepat, kau tidak cukup kuat untuk menembus Prisai Susanoo milikku,'' sombong Madara.

'' Cih, jangan berpikiran naif seperti itu paman, hanya seperti ini tidak ada apa-apanya dengan pertahanan milik Susanoo-jiisan,'' decih Naruto melihat kesombongan dari lawannya.

Menaikan aura yang membungkus Kusanagi genggamannya,Naruto terus menekan katana itu menebas Susanoo Madara.

Menyeringai meremehkan, Madara hendak mengeluarkan komentar kesombongannya hingga suara retakan sesuatu membuat matanya membelalak.

' Krak, krak, pyar, Craassh'

Prisai Susanoo Madara pecah dan menghilang, dan juga ujung katana yang di ayunkan Naruto berhasil mengiris baju zirah dan kulit daging Madara di bagian dada hingga membuat cairan merah kental merembes keluar.

'' Ugh, hebat, hahaha kau benar-benar hebat berhasil melukaiku dalam satu tebasan dan menghancurkan Susanoo miliku,'' puji Madara sambil memegangi dadanya yang terluka akibat tebasan Naruto yang terlihat mulai menyembuhkan diri.

'' Tapi itu tak cukup kuat untuk membunuhku,'' Madara langsung menciptakan Susanoo sempurna setinggi limapuluh meter dan empat tangannya telah memegang katana.

'' Mati kau,!'' Madara mengayunkan katana di tangan kanan atasnya kearah Naruto.

' Dbuuuummm,'

ledakan yang cukup keras terjadi saat katana itu menyentuh targetnya.

Para penonton terkagum dan juga takut melihat Naruto tak mengelak dan menghindar sedikitpun.

'' Na-Naruto-kun,!?'' gumam Satsuki takut kehilangan.

'' Ehem, tenang saja bocah, pangeranmu tidak akan mati karena itu. Lagian, dia tidak serius atau malah tidak pernah serius,'' Odin nampak mencoba menenangkan. '' Tapi kalau dia sampai serius, orang yang bernama Madara itu tidak akan bertahan sampai lima detik,'' lanjut Odin membuat tiga remaja di sampingnya nampak shok.

'' Ma-maksud Odin-sama, Naruto tidak serius bahkan sedikitpun,?'' Pemuda berambut Nanas bertanya dengan tidak percaya.

'' Begitulah, dia hanya akan serius kalau orang terdekatnya, atau keluarganya dilukai. Yah seperti waktu itu,'' jawab Odin sambil membayangkan peristiwa beberapa ratus tahun lalu.

'' Maksud Odin-sama,? Apa yang di maksud waktu itu,?'' pemuda yang sangat menyukai tidur itu kembali bertanya.

'' Huft, Shikamaru kalau kau mendengar ini pasti tidak percaya,'' Odin menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. '' Dulu, saat perang akbar terjadi kedua orang tua Naruto terbunuh di depan matanya sendiri. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dia marah dan selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah, tiga ribu lebih pasukan dari berbagai fraksi dengan tingkatan kekuatan berbeda-beda, tewas hanya dalam waktu tujuh detik. Dan kalau dia mau, para petinggi yang kekuatannya melebihi orang yang bernama Madara itu dapat di bunuh kurang dari tigapuluh menit, tapi dia tak melakukannya mengingat siapa orang tuanya dan apa tugas yang di embannya,''

Membelalak tidak percaya bahwa orang yang di carinya ternyata sangat kuat.

'' Apa anda sedang bercanda,? Odin-sama,?'' pemuda keturunan klan Nara itu masih belum percaya.

'' Tentu tidak, tapi mengingat para dewa yang memberkatinya saat lahir, itu tak mengejutkan,'' jawab Odin sekenanya.

Asap masih mengepul di tempat Naruto berdiri.

' Absolute Power of Destruction : Moon Fang Slash,'

Naruto mengucapkan jurusnya, dari dalam kepulan Asap muncul sabit bumerang berwarna hitam kemerahan yang lumayan besar memotong katana Susanoo Madara dan terus melesat dengan cepat kearah leher dari Susanoo Madara.

' Crassh, Buummm,'

sabit bumerang itu berhasil memotong leher Susanoo Madara dan meledak dengan dahsyat di atas.

Dengan cepat Madara terlempar ke bawah, namun dapat mendarat dengan sempurna.

'' Mustahil, dia dapat meneembus pertahanan Susanoo sempurnaku,'' gumam Madara tidak percaya.

'' Kalau begitu, akan aku bakar habis dengan Amaterasu,'' gumam Madara dan perlahan mata kirinya mulai mengeluarkan darah.

'' Amaterasu,'' gumam Madara dan tiba-tiba di tempat Naruto berkobar api hitam yang sangat besar dan mungkin membakar sedikit baju Naruto.

'' Naruto-kun,!'' triak Histeris Satsuki melihat Naruto di bakar api hitam.

Odin dengan cepat menarik tangan Satsuki saat dia akan melesat kearah Naruto untuk menolongnya.

Satsuki menoleh Kearah Odin dengan EMS-nya yang telah aktif, Odin menggelengkan kepalanya.

'' Percaya saja padanya, kau dengarkan ucapankukan kalau saat lahir dia di berkati oleh para dewa,?'' tanya Odin pelan. '' Dan dewa Amaterasu juga memberkati dengan apinya.'' lanjut Odin membuat Satsuki mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kearah Naruto.

Di tempat Naruto, terlihat Naruto hanya bersantai ria. Menguap lebar karena bosan dan menggaruk pantatnya yang gatal.

'' Oi,! Punyaku lebih panas dari ini,!'' seru Naruto seperti mengajak bermain.

Pelan-pelan namun pasti, api Amaterasu Madara yang membakarnya mulai tergantikan dengan api yang mirip namun lebih pekat warna hitamnya.

'' Mau coba apiku,?'' tanya Naruto yang kini telah di selubungi api hitam Amaterasu miliknya. Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban, Naruto mengarahkan tangannya kearah Madara dan ajaibnya di tempat Madara muncul api hitam yang mirip api yang menyelimuti Naruto dengan sangat besar.

'' Ugh, aarrgggh,'' Madara mengerang sakit merasakan kulitnya terbakar api hitam milik Naruto.

'' Shinra Tensei,'' gumam Madara dan muncul gelombang energi yang menghempaskan api hitam dari tubuh Madara.

'' Hoh, hohs, hos, ck aku dewa shinobi tidak mungkin kalah dari bocah sepertimu,'' Madara nampak terengah, memajukan tangannya kearah Naruto yang berdiri sekitar sepuluh meter, Madara mengucapkan nama Jurusnya.

'' Bansho Tenin,'' gumam Madara.

Sementara Naruto merasa ada yang menariknya kearah lawannya namun hanya seperti angin spoi-spoi alias tak berpengaruh sedikitpun.

Memegang katananya dengan dua tangan, Naruto berlari kearah Madara dengan cepat dan menebas silang Madara.

'' Shinra Tensei,'' ucap Madara dan merhasil menghempaskan tubuh Naruto dua langkah kebelakang.

' Tidak mungkin, Bansho tenin tak mempan kepadanya dan bahkan Sinra tensei tak memberinya luka sedikitpun,' batin Madara mulai menganalisa.

'' Apa itu tadi, kayak ada angin yang mendorong tubuhku,?'' gumam Naruto clingukan mencari angin yang mendorongnya. #Angin kok di cari,? Ada-ada saja polah anak ini.

'' Ah sudahlah,'' ucapnya lalu melesat kembali kearah Madara dan mulai menebas vertikal tubuh Madara.

Madara menyeringai dan kini matanya telah kembali ke mata Sharingannya dari mata ungu berpola riak air.

'' Genjutsu Tsukoyomi,'' ucap Madara saat Naruto menatap matanya tidak sengaja.

Seketika tubuh Naruto berhenti bergerak. Dan kesadarannya telah di tarik kealam Genjutsu milik Madara.

Di alam Genjutsu.

Sebuah tempat seperti padang pasir dengan langit merahnya dan juga tempat itu penuh dengan salib kayu yang besar, dan di setiap salib itu Tubuh Naruto nampak di paku ke kayu salib Itu.

'' Hahaha, ini adalah genjutsu Tsukoyomi miliku, di dunia ini aku adalah Tuhan, dan waktu di sini berbeda dengan di dunia nyata,'' Ucap Madara yang tengah berdiri di depan Naruto dengan membawa sebuah samurai di masing-masing tangannya. '' Satu minggu disini, dua detik di dunia nyata jadi nikmatilah penderitaanmu yang akan segera di mulai,'' lanjut Madara menyeringai dan mendekat kearah Naruto di pasung.

'' Paman, disini tidak ada pantainya ya,? Ah padahal pemandangan langitnya bagus kalau melihat langit sambil berenang di air,'' tanya Naruto dan terlihat teramat santai tidak takut sedikitpun.

Madara berheti tepat di depan Naruto dan melihat kearah Naruto tidak percaya. Orang yang akan di siksanya terlihat tidak takut sedikitpun bahkan terkesan sangat santai dan menikmati.

Mata Madara nyaris keluar saat melihat kedua bola mata Naruto yang baru di sadarinya sekarang.

'' Sha-Sharinengan,!'' ucapnya tidak percaya dan masih di dengar Naruto.

'' Eh, kau tau nama mata ini,? Wah hebat padahal hanya beberapa saja yang mengetahuinya,'' kagum Naruto dan yang entah sejak kapan telah lepas dari pasungan salib milik Madara.

'' Ugh, aku keluar dari sini ya,? Disini kurang menyenangkan,'' ijin Naruto dan kemudian tubuhnya menghilang sebelum Madara menjawab.

Di dunia nyata.

Madara langsung mundur dua langkah dan untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa taku kepada lawannya.

'' Si-siapa kamu sebenarnya,?! Kenapa kau dapat keluar dari Tsukoyomiku,?'' tanya Madara dan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya.

'' Wah, tadi namanya Tsukoyomi ya,?'' bukannya menjawab malah Naruto balik menanyai. '' Aku juga punya, mau lihat,?'' lanjut Naruto menawarkan.

'' Tsukoyo-..'' Naruto tidak melanjutkan mengucapkan jurusnya karena mulutnya di bekap oleh Odin yang entah sejak kapan ada di sebelah Naruto.

'' Waaaaa, tanganmu bau Odin-jisan dan rasanya asem, pasti belum cuci tangan ya,?'' Naruto melepaskan bekapan tangan Odin dan mengusap mulutnya dengan kasar sambil meludah.

'' Untung masih sempat, jangan kau keluarkan itu di sini, kau mau menghancurkan tempat ini hah,?'' ujar Odin agak keras.

'' Memangnya kenapa,? Lagian paman yang mengaku dewa itu mengeluarkannya, kenapa aku tidak boleh,?'' tanya Naruto kesal dan menginjak tanah dengan keras menandakan dia kesal.

'' Punyamu dan punya dia berbeda, punya dia hanya ilusi dan menyerang psikis saja, sedangkan punyamu itu nyata,'' jawab Odin agak menyabarkan hatinya melihat bocah yang di anggap cucu itu selalu tidak mau kalah dan bersifat kekanakan.

'' Ya-ya-ya, ini terima kasih, pedangmu cukup hebat bisa menahan kekuatan penghancurku,'' Naruto mengalah dan menyerahkan Kusanagi yang ia gunakan kepada pemiliknya.

'' Terima kasih,'' ucap pelan Satsuki.

'' Naruto, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Bisakah kamu masuk sebentar dan minum teh,?'' Odin nampak serius.

'' Maaf, Odin-jiji. Aku harus menjemput para Peerage -ku jadi mungkin lain kali,'' tolak Halus Naruto.

'' Ini tentang mereka datang kedunia ini,'' Odin menunjuk kearah tiga remaja dan satu pria paruh baya.

'' Memangnya kenapa,?'' tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

'' Mereka datang untuk menemuimu, terutama gadis itu,'' jawab Odin.

'' Terus,?'' Naruto masih belum mengerti.

'' Satsu-chan, kau saja yang jelaskan,'' pinta Odin ke Satsuki.

'' Naruto-kun, kami datang untuk menemuimu. Terutama aku, aku datang untuk mengungkapkan isi hatiku bahwa aku sangat mencintai Naruto-kun dan ingin menikah denganmu,'' Satsuki menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya dengan wajah merona.

'' Eh, tunggu dulu, apa kalian mengenalku,? Aku bahkan tidak mengenal kalian,'' tanya Naruto belum mengerti.

'' Hah, mendokusai. Baiklah sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku Shikamaru Nara, gadis di depanmu Satsuki Uchiha, pemuda di kiriku Rock Lee dan orang yang melawanmu Madara Uchiha,'' pemuda bernama Shikamaru mengenalkan teman-temannya dan 'mantan' musuhnya.

'' Yo salam kenal Naruto-kun, masa mudamu terlihat sangat membara,'' sapa Rock Lee dengan penuh semangat.

'' Dan alasan kami kesini adalah karena Satsuki sangan mencintaimu dan saat kau yang ada di duniaku mati, dia ikut mati demi bertemu denganmu di alam baka, namun caranya ia mati malah membuat aku terseret. Tapi kalau soal Madara aku tidak tau alasannya, yah walaupun kami bertemu saat berhadapan dengan penjaga akhirat dan memberi kami kesempatan kedua,'' Shikamaru menjelaskan sedikit alasan mereka datang. '' Kalau kau mau, akan aku ceritakan semua kronologinya,'' lanjutnya namun di tahan oleh Odin.

'' Jangan, aku sudah capai mendengar cerita kaliaan yang terlalu membosankan. Lebih baik aku membaca buku penuh hidayah miliku saja,'' ucap Odin menahan dan terlihat sedikit senyum mesum di matanya.

'' Tapi mungkin aku tidak bisa menerima cintamu,'' Naruto tak menghiraukan ucapan Odin.

'' Ke-kenapa Naruto-kun tidak mau menerima cintaku,?'' tanya Satsuki dan air matanya perlahan mulai keluar.

'' Huft, maaf bukan maksudku menyakiti hatimu, tapi aku sudah punya kekasih. dan kekasihku ada banyak, aku hanya tidak mau menyakitimu karena aku terlalu banyak berbagi,'' Naruto meminta maaf dan menjelaskan alasannya menolak.

'' Me-memang berapa kekasih Naruto-kun,?'' Satsuki sudah tidak bisa menahan airmatanya.

'' Secara keseluruhan, tujuh. Tiga sudah resmi, dua masih belum ku tepati janjinya,sedangkan dua lainya dalah kekasih dua makhluk di dalam tubuhku dan menjadikannya kekasihku juga karena aku adalah inangnya,'' Jawab Naruto dan lengsung membuat Satsuki,Shikamaru, Lee dan Madara menganga tidak percaya mendengar Naruto mempunyai kekasih yang lumayan banyak.

'' A-aku tidak masalah menjadi yang kesekian, asal aku bisa bersama Naruto-kun dan asal Naruto-kun bisa adil nantinya,'' ucap Satsuki dengan muka memerah dan tangisnya yang telah berhenti.

'' Kau yakin,?'' tanya Naruto memastikan dan di balas anggukan oleh Satsuki.

'' Baiklah, asal kamu tidak sakit hati nantinya dan dapat menerima yang lainnya,'' Naruto menerima perasaan Satsuki.

' Grep,'

dengan kencang, Satsuki memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat seakan tidak mau melepaskannya.

'' Terimakasih telah menerimaku, dan pasti aku akan menerima kekasih Naruto-kun yang lainnya,'' Ucap Satsuki di dada bidang Naruto yang menurutnya hangat dan nyaman.

'' Ya sama-sama, tapi mungkin untuk sementara waktu kamu dan yang lainya harus tinggal disini.'' ucap Naruto yang langsung membuat Satsuki mendongak menatap kearah mata birunya.

'' Ke-kenapa,?'' tanya Satsuki terlihat ketakutan di matanya.

'' Hoi, bocah. Disini bukan tempat penampungan, bawa saja mereka dengan sihir teleportasimu,'' Odin nampak bersuara mendengar kastil kesayangannya mau di jadikan tempat penampungan oleh Naruto.

'' Kalau bisa, Odin-jiji. Sihir teleportasiku hanya berlaku untuk semua yang telah dalam naungan keluargaku dan setidaknya dia adalah iblis, kalau menggunakan Hiraishin, ini terlalu banyak dan juga aku tidak mau membunuh mereka,'' balas Naruto menjelaskan alasannya tidak bisa membawa Satsuki dan yang lainnya.

'' Kalau begitu, jadikan mereka iblis, mudahkan,?'' tanya saran Odin.

'' Kalau mereka mau, tapi sepertinya mereka ti-..''

'' Aku mau, asal bisa bersama Naruto-kun aku mau di ubah menjadi iblis atau apapun,'' potong Satsuki yang masih memeluk Naruto.

'' Baiklah, tapi pikirkan saja lagi atau akan menyesal nantinya,'' ucap Naruto setelah melihat keseriusan di mata gadis yang tengah memeluknya itu, namun Satsuki menggeleng cepat menandakan dia tidak akan menyesal nantinya.

'' Berbaringlah, aku akan memulai ritualnya,'' suruh Naruto dan langsung di lakukan Satsuki tanpa pertanyaan.

'' Hoi, kami juga sekalian. Bagaimanapun kami juga harus ikut dengan gadis itu,'' Shikamaru ikut berbaring di samping Satsuki begitujuga Lee dan bahkan Madarapun ikut berbaring di sebelah Lee.

'' Kalian, huft ya sudahlah,'' Naruto mengeluarkan set Evil Piece -nya dari dalam lingkaran sihir.

Membuka semua set evil piecenya di atas kepala orang yang baru di kenalnya itu untuk melihat bidak apa yang cocok.

Bidak Kuda bergerak kearah Satsuki, Bidak Bishop kearah Shikamaru, Empat bidak Pion kearah Lee dan dua bidak benteng kearah Madara.

'' Hmm, menarik, baiklah akan aku mulai ritualnya,'' ucap Naruto lalu menyimpan kembali bidak yang tidak di gunakan dan menaruh bidak yang cocok dengan masing-masing orang yang akan di jadikan iblis di atas dada orang itu.

'' Aku, Naruto Lucifer Namikaze, merengkarnasikan kalian, Uchiha Satsuki, Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Uchiha Madara menjadi iblis dalam keluarga Lucifer Namikaze. Setelah ini dan selanjutnya, hiduplah kalian menjadi iblis dalam keluargaku,''

Naruto merapal mantra perengkarnasian, evil Piece yang telah di letakan di dada orang yang akan di rengkarnasikan menjadi iblis, evil piece itu bercahaya merah kehitaman terang, setelah itu, perlahan evil piece masuk kedalam tubuh orang itu dan beberapa saat kemudian cahaya merah kehitaman itu menghilang menandakan ritual telah selesei.

'' Bangunlah, ritualnya sudah selesei,'' ucap Naruto yang telah berdiri di samping Odin.

'' Ugh, jadi begini rasanya menjadi iblis,? Seperti tidak ada bedanya,'' Madara -lah yang pertama bangun dan memperhatikan dirinya.

'' Heih, tentu saja tidak ada bedanya, hanya kekuatan tubuh dan umur kalian akan lebih panjang.'' ucap Naruto menanggapi Madara.

'' Menarik,'' gumam Madara yang sudah berdiri. '' Lalu kenapa mereka belum bangun,?'' tanya Madara tidak mengerti tiga remaja yang datang bersamanya belum bangun juga setelah ritula perengkarnasian.

'' Tubuh mereka sedang menyesuaikan dengan keadaan baru mereka, tapi mengejutkan kamu langsung dapat menyesuikan diri dengan bidak yang aku masukan,'' jawab Naruto dan memuji cepatnya Madara beradaptasi dengan pieces yang ia masukan.

'' Hahaha, tentu saja karena aku kuat,'' sombong Madara.

'' Janganlah terlalu sombong, kesombonganmu akan membunuhmu,'' tegur Naruto yang tengah berjongkok di depat Satsuki, Shikamaru dan Rock Lee guna mengalirkan Demonic Powernya untuk mempercepat penyesuaian pada tubuh tiga remaja itu.

' Ugh,'

Lenguh tiga remaja yang baru di ubah menjadi Iblis oleh Naruto, mereka langsung duduk dan memegang kepala mereka yang sedikit pusing.

'' Ah, kalian sudah sadar, lebih baik kita pulang agar kalian dapat beristirahat juga aku harus menjemput keluarga yang lainnya,'' ucap Naruto mengajak pulang menjemput pieragenya.

Tanpa banyak bicara anggota baru Naruto mendekat kearah Naruto.

'' Odin-jiisan, aku pamit dulu,'' pamit Naruto lalu menciptakan lingkaran sihir berpola raja iblis dan malaikat.

'' Eh, oi bocah, apa kau tak menyapa Babysitter mu dulu,?'' ucap Odin dengan sringaian jail.

'' Ti-tidak, aku langsu-...'' Naruto tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya saat ada suara perempuan dari dalam kastil.

'' Naru-chan,! Odin-sama apa Naru-chan ada disini,!?'' triak perempuan berambut perak yang tengah keluar dari pintu depan kastil.

'' A-aku pergi,'' gugup Naruto dengan kringat dingin telah mengalir di wajahnya dan dalam sekejap dia menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir teleportasi bersama pierage barunya.

'' Dasar,'' senyum Odin yang dapat membuat seorang bayi langsung berhenti menangis karena mati...

'' Odin-sama, mana Naru-chan tadi aku merasakan auranya disini,'' perempuan berambut perak bermata biru yang baru keluar dari dalam kastil.

'' Kamu terlambat, Rossweisse-chan. Dia baru saja pergi,'' balas Odin santai.

'' Apa,! Kenapa Odin-sama tidak mencegahnya pergi,!? Akukan kangen ingin memeluknya,'' triak Rossweisse sarat akan kerinduan.

'' Dia buru-buru mau menjemput pieragenya yang sedang berlatih, mungkin lain waktu dia akan berkunjung kesini lagi atau mungkin kita yang mengunjunginya,'' Odin beralasan dan menghibur Rossweisse.

'' Baiklah, besok kita harus mengunjunginya,'' Rossweisse langsung berubah moodnya.

'' Tidak besok juga kali,'' gumam Odin pelan.

'' Odin-sama bicara apa,?'' tanya Rossweisse yang mendengar samar gumaman Odin.

'' Ahaha, tidak. Lebih baik kita masuk kedalam,'' Odin tertawa gugup.

'' Baiklah,'' balas Rossweisse dan merekapun masuk ke dalam kastil.

.

..

...

Di halaman belakang sebuah mansion ala jepang kuno yang besar dan megah, muncul lingkaran sihir berpola raja iblis dan malaikat yang dipisahkan pemisah yin-yang. Dari lingkaran sihir itu muncul Naruto dan empat anggota barunya.

'' Naruto-sama,'' sapa seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dan memiliki aset yang menyaingi si rambut merah dan si phony tail Kuoh Akademi.

'' Ah, Inoe-chan. Apa mereka sudah keluar,?'' tanya Naruto membalas.

'' Belum, Naruto-sama. Padahal ini sudah lebih dari waktu yang di tentukan, aku khawatir mereka kenapa-kenapa,'' jawab Inoe terlihat khawatir.

'' Tenang saja Ino-chan, mereka baik-baik saja, aku yakin itu. Mereka hanya belum mau keluar mungkin,'' Naruto mencoba menenangkan Bishopnya itu.

'' Semoga saja,'' pasrah Inoe. '' Ano, siapa yang bersama Naruto-sama,?'' tanya Inoe setelah sadar Naruto tidak datang sendiri.

'' Ah iya, perkenalkan mereka keluarga baru kita. Kalian kenalkanlah diri kalian,'' Naruto menyuruh memperkenalkan diri para pierage barunya itu.

'' Namaku Uchiha Satsuki, Knight dari Naruto-kun,'' Satsuki memperkenalkan diri.

'' Mendokusai, aku Nara Shikamaru, Bishop Naruto,''

'' Yo, aku Rock Lee, Pion dari Naruto-kun,''

'' Uchiha Madara, Benteng dari bocah yang akan aku kalahkan nanti,''

Shikamaru, Lee, dan Madara memperkenalkan diri mereka dengan cara mereka sendiri.

'' Aku Orihime Inoe, Bishop Naruto-sama. Salam kenal,'' Inoe memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyum bersahabat.

'' Inoe-chan, bersiaplah saat mereka keluar langsung obati mereka, mereka pasti sangat kelelahan,'' perintah Naruto yang merasakan latihan para bidaknya akan segera selesei.

'' Baik Naruto-sama, kamar mereka telah aku siapkan,'' balas Inoe.

' Wush,'

tiba-tiba mereka merasakan hentakan energi dari arena pelatihan dan beberapa saat kemudian, seluruh arena latihan yang di gunakan pintunya terbuka.

'' Naruto-sama, / Naruto-kun, Naruto-oniisan, aku kangen,!'' seru Shinju, Kyuubi, Erza dan bahkan Shana serempak langsung berlari kearah Naruto walaupun keadaan mereka seperti kurang baik, baju yang mereka pakai sejak pertama latihan telah compang-camping badan mereka kotor penuh debu dan raut kecapaian.

' Greb,'

Erza langsung memeluk Naruto dari depan, Shana dari samping kiri dan nampak tidak kesulitan dengan pedang besar di punggungnya, Kyuubi dan Shinju dari kanan dan belakang Naruto memeluk dengan erat.

'' Naruto-kun, kangen,'' gumam Erza lemah di dada bidang Naruto sebelum kesadarannya hilang karena keletihan, begitu juga dengan Kyuubi, Shinju dan Shana yang telah pingsan dengan tubuh Naruto sebaga sandarannya.

'' Huft, kalian pasti memaksakan diri berlatih keras,'' Naruto menghela nafas ringan.

'' Naruto-sama, kami telah selesei berlatih,'' ucap Ichigo yang telah berdiri di depan Naruto dengan keadaan tak jauh berbeda dengan keempat gadis yang telah pingsan duluan.

'' Kalian, kenapa melebihi waktu yang aku tentukan,?'' tanya Naruto dan ada Nada cemas di ucapannya.

'' Maafkan kami jika membuat Naruto-sama khawatir,'' Ichigo dan Oogami menunjukan kepalanya tanda menyesal.

'' Sudahlah, lebih baik kalian istirahat untuk memulihkan tubuh kalian. Kita akan beristirahat beberapa hari disini,'' balas Naruto menyuruh mereka untuk beristirahat.

'' Baik Naruto-sama,'' ucap Ichigo dan Oogami bersamaan.

'' Kalian juga masuklah ke dalam rumah,'' suruh Naruto ke empat pierage barunya.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Naruto telah menghilang dengan kilatan cahaya berwarna kuning kemerahan.

' Hiraishin,?' batin Shikamaru dan Satsuki.

Tanpa menunggu lama, merekapun masuk kedalam manshion Naruto.

.

..

...

Di sebuah kamar yang tampak elegan yang bila di samakan dengan sebuah hotel setara hotel bintang sepuluh.

Tempat tidur Queen size yang berada di tengah kamar, meja rias dengan kaca tiga sisi di kanan kamar, lemari pakaian yang besar di samping meja rias, nakas di sebelah tempat tidur yang berhiasan bingkai foto keluarga yang semuanya berambut merah.

Duduk di atas kasur dengan bersandar di sandaran tempat tidur gadis berambut merah panjang, berwajah ayu dan mata biru hijaunya tampak sedang memfikirkan sesuatu.

Sedangkan di jendela kamar itu yang persis di samping tempat tidur, duduk gadis berambut raven phony tail memandang kearah luar jendela dengan pandangan sulit di artikan.

'' Akeno, sejak kapan kamu mengetahui tentang sebenarnya si Naruto itu,?'' tanya gadis berambut merah mencari tau.

Akeno tak lantas langsung menjawab karena masih dalam separuh lamunannya.

'' Malam waktu kamu menugaskan aku menghabisi iblis liar sendirian dan malam sebelum kamu menolak Naruto-kun, Rias,'' Akeno akhirnya buka suara menjawab pertanyaan dari gadis berambut merah, Rias.

'' Kenapa kamu tidak memberitahukannya kepadaku,? Dan kenapa dia harus menyamar,?'' tanya lagi Rias.

'' Dia sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk merahasiakannya karena dia bukanlah Iblis biasa, dan juga alasan dia menyamar karena sebelumnya dia menyukaimu, Rias. dia bela-belain menyamar hanya untuk mencari tau apa yang kamu sukai, sampai kamu mengecewakannya seperti itu,'' Akeno menjawab menjelaskan dengan masih menerawang keluar jendela.

'' Apa maksudmu dia bukan iblis biasa,? Dan kenapa harus menyamar kalau memang menyukaiku,?'' Rias nampak masih kurang puas dan terus bertanya.

'' Karena dia spesial, dia mungkin satu-satunya pemegang Inviniti Class Devil. Dan kenapa harus menyamar,? Sudah aku jawab tadi, untuk melihat sifatmu.'' Akeno menjawab seadanya. '' Dan kamu tau Rias,? Sebenarnya kamu adalah wanita yang beruntung dapat di cintai Naruto-kun, tapi kamu malah menyia-nyiakannya, kalau saja yang di sukai Naruto-kun adalah aku, takan pikir panjang aku langsung menerimanya,'' cuap Akeno yang kini telah memandang kearah Rias.

'' Kenapa kamu berpikiran demikian,? Apa karena dia kuat,? Kalau iya seberapa kuat dia,? Kita belum tau kan,?'' tanya beruntun Rias agak tidak terima dirinya di sudutkan sang Queen.

'' Tidak, bukan karena kuat tapi karena aku merasa damai dan hangat jika di dekatnya, dan bila kamu tanya seberapa kuat dia,? Dia mungkin lebih kuat dari Sirzeck-sama. Aku bukan membesar-besarkan tapi aku sudah melihatnya, bukan cuma aku Asia -pun sudah melihatnya, Rizer Phenex juga dan bahkan Sirzeck-sama dan Ajuka-sama pernah merasakan kekuatannya,'' Akeno menjawab dengan serius.

'' Jangan bercanda,! Mana mungkin dia lebih kuat dari Nii-sama dan juga kapan Asia melihatnya,? Setauku dia selalu bersama kita dan Issei,'' Rias terlihat tidak terima Nii-sama -nya di katakan lebih lemah dari iblis mantan bidaknya.

'' Mana mungkin aku bercanda tentang hal yang seperti ini,?! Sirzech-sama yang memberitahukannya waktu pertunanganmu kemarin,Rias. Dan bahkan menurut ceritanya, saat Naruto-kun di test seberapa besar kekuatannya di rumah Ajuka-sama sebelum mendapatkan Evil Piece, Rumah Ajuka-sama langsung rata dengan tanah, Sirzech-sama dan Ajuka-sama bahkan hampir pingsan saat Naruto-kun mengeluatkannya walau hanya tiga puluh persen menurutnya, dan bahkan sampai seluruh Underword merasakan kekuatannya,''

Rias langsung diam seribu bahasa, tidak ada kata penyangkalan yang dapat ia keluarkan. Semua sudah lebih dari jelas apa yang dia dengar dari Queen -nya itu, tinggal bertanya ke Nii-sama -nya saja untuk lebih memastikan kebenarannya.

Jika memang benar Naruto sekuat itu, berarti dia telah salah menolaknya dan memperlakukannya seperti itu. Tapi, itu juga bukan salahnya jugakan,? Dia sendiri yang menyamar sampai seperti itu, jika menyukainya kenapa tidak bilang saja langsung dengan penampilan aslinya, tidak dengan menyamar,?

Pikiran Rias masih berputar mencari jawaban yang tepat yang ia cari, sampai tak terasa dia telah sampai ke alam mimpi.

'' Rias, kamu hanya terlalu berambisi untuk menjadi yang terkuat hingga tidak melihat sesuatu yang tersembunyi,'' gumam Akeno yang melihat Rias tertidur dan membenarkan posisi tidurnya lalu menyelimuti hingga dadanya.

.

..

...

Di sebuah beranda lanati dua rumah yang sangat besar dan megah bak istana, beranda itu menghadap sebuah taman yang terlihat sangat asri. Berdiri dua orang berbeda gender dengan usia yang terpaut jauh menghadap kearah taman itu.

'' Nii-sama, siapa sebenarnya pemuda itu,? Kenapa Nii-sama memanggilnya Nii-sama,?'' tanya Gadis loli twin tail pirang model spiral bor ke bawah. #jika di pikir rambutnya mirip bostnya Wing Zero apa ya,?. #lupakan.

'' Pemuda itu adalah yang menolong Nii-san dari monster waktu Nii-san kecil, saat Nii-san dekat dengannya rasanya sangat damai, aura yang di keluarkannya menghangatkan sampai kerelung yang terdalam. Karena aura yang menenangkan itu dan karena dia lebih tua dari Nii-san jadi Nii-san memanggilnya Nii-sama,'' jawab pemuda berambut pirang belah tengah dan wajah tampannya yang terlihat tidak seperti biasanya. '' Dan kamu tau Ravel-chan,? Jika tidak ada Naruto-nii -sama pasti Nii-san tidak mungkin dapat berdiri disini bersamamu,'' lanjutnya ada nada bersyukur di ucapannya.

'' Nii-sama sepertinya sangat menghormatinya,'' tutur Ravel sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda di sampingnya.

'' Tentu saja, dia adalah sosok pahlawan bagi Nii-san,'' jawab pemuda pirang itu bangga.

'' Nii-sama, pemuda bernama Naruto itu seperti apa,? Maksudnya apa dia baik,?'' tanya Ravel yang masih menatap kearah kakaknya a.k.a Riser.

Menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan dari adik tersayangnya itu, menengok dan membalas menatap kearah Ravel. '' Naruto-nii -sama pemuda yang tampan, mata birunya yang menenangkan tubuh tinggi tegap yang kokoh dan tentu saja dia baik, sangat baik malahan,'' jawab Riser. '' Apa kamu menyukainya, Ravel-chan,?'' lanjut Riser menggoda Ravel.

'' Te-tentu saja tidak, mana mungkin aku menyukai pemuda yang belum aku kenal,'' balas Ravel yang kini telah membuang mukanya kearah lain menyembunyikan seburat merah di pipinya.

'' Yakin,? Padahal Nii-san berniat menjodohkanmu dengan Nii-sama loh,'' Riser masih menggoda Ravel.

'' Nii-sama,'' rengek Ravel smbil cemberut.

'' Hahahaha, lucu sekali mukamu Ravel-chan,'' tawa Riser lepas melihat adik perempuannya dapat menunjukan sisi lain darinya.

'' Tapi ucapan Nii-san seriusloh, Nii-san ingin mengenalkanmu dengannya yah barangkali kalian jodoh jadi dapat menjadi kekasih,'' Ucap Riser serius namun masih dengan tertawa kecil.

'' Nii-sama, Nii-sama membuatku malu saja. Lagian mana mungkin Naruto-nii -sama mau menerimaku,'' rengek Ravel bergumam pelan.

'' Kita belum tau kalau belum mencoba, kalau kamu mau akan Nii-san kenalkan langsung,'' ucap Riser sedikit menyeringai pasalnya Ravel, adik tersayangnya memakan umpannya.

'' Aku,...''

.

..

...

Di sebuah kamar yang beralasan tatami yang lumayan besar, berbaring enam sosok yang nampak di selubungi seperti cahaya padat berwarna orange terang transparan.

Enam sosok itu berjenis kelamin berbeda, empat perempuan dan dua laki-laki. Namun bukan cuma mereka yang ada di kamar itu, di pinggir sosok yang sedang tidar duduk lima sosok berbeda gender, dua perempuan dan empat laki-laki. Salah satu perempuan itu yang berambut orange pirang merentangkan kedua tangannya kearah cahaya padat yang menyelubungi enam sosok yang terbaring di lantai kamar itu, dan sepertinya cahaya padat itu di buat olehnya.

'' Aku keluar sebentar, ada seseorang yang mau ku temui,'' ucap pemuda berambut pirang kemerahan yang juga duduk di samping sosok yang sedang berbaring.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, pemuda itu lalu berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu kamar itu.

Menggeser kesamping pintu kamar, lalu keluar dan menutup pintu itu kembali.

Berjalan kearah taman belakang dengan pelan, pemuda yang bernama Naruto ini nampak serius raut mukanya.

'' Valakas, dia telah selesei melepaskan diri dari cangkangnya,'' ucap Naruto entah pada siapa.

_**'' Apa benar,Naruto-sama,?'' **_ tanya sebuah suara yang sepertinya keluar dari dalam tubuh Naruto.

'' Ya, dan dia sedang kemari,'' jawab Naruto masih terus berjalan ke taman belakang rumahnya.

_**' T.B.C '**_

yup update, chap kali ini tak sebanyak chap sebelumnya, dan soal Madara datang ke dxd,? Nanti ada flash backnya bersama tiga ninja lainya.

RR.

Revanofsithlord : jelas kan yang tanya Akeno,? kalimat pertama itu kan ucapan Rias sendiri dan kalimat ketiga jawaban dari pertanyaan Akeno dan itu kan belum atau terpotong ucapannya.

Dan soal mirip The Shifter yah karena terinspirasi dari cerita itu tapi aku bikin berbeda.

Msyukronx : mungkin iya mungkin tidak, aku sudah punya pasangan untuk Issei.

Reader : yup Sasuke berubah jadi perempuan yah karena aku bukann pecinta YAOI, sasukan cinta ama Naru, sedangkan Naru di sini Co. Ya jadinya Sasu jadi Ce.

Dan soal Madara akan di jelaskan di chap depan.

Reyvanrifqi : yup Madara hadir di dxd dan soal mereka memang masuk tim Naruto.

Narutodragon : maaf perkiraan anda meleset, :D

Antoni yamada : pet naga,? Akan aku pikirkan.

.984349 : yup anda benar...

Raitogecko : raynare dan Kalawaner kan kenalannya sama pierage yang lain bukan dengan Erza jadi ya harus di kenalkan dong dengan Erza,?

Monkey D nico : terimakasih pembenarannya.

: gomen kalau membingungkan dan kurang jelas dan Naruto di sini memang godlike.

Guest : kaguya dan juubi,? Itu kan sudan masuk ke shinju. Musuhnya nanti mungkin ada atau mungkin tidak, lihat saja nanti.

Rikushiki : lihat saja nanti dan pair Ichigo sudah jelas bukan,? Satu-satunya gadis beraset besar di jajaran Pierage Naruto.

Ok sekian dulu dan maaf karena tidak di edit, kepalaku sedang pusing berat mau sakit kayaknya. Ok jangan lupa Review yo. Kulo pamit rumiyin...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter : 6

Di sebuah padang rumput yang lumayan luas, berbaring di atas rumput yang hijau alami pemuda berambut pirang kemerahan, tiga pasang guresan mirip kumis kucing menghiasi pipi wajahnya yang tampan, warna mata biru samudra yang menenangkan menatap lurus kearah awan di langit, memakai kaos polos berwana putih dan jins biru terlihat sangat santai.

'' Nii-sama, apakah Nii-sama berhasil memikat 'dia' dengan penyamaran bodoh Nii-sama,'' tanya mengejek pemuda berambut putih berwajah tampan yang tengah berdiri bersandar di pohon besar tak jauh dari pemuda pirang kemerahan yang sedang berbaring.

'' Lihatlah Vali, awannya sangat indah. Lihat-lihat ada yang bentuknya ikan, itu-itu mirip mobil, yang itu mirip pesawat,'' tak menghiraukan pertanyaan pemuda berambut putih yang di panggilnya Vali, pemuda berambut pirang kemerahan itu malah membicarakan awan di langit yang bentuknya aneh-aneh.

'' Ck, Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Nii-sama.'' kesal Vali melihat orang yang telah di anggap sebagai kakaknya selalu berbicara seenaknya.

'' Huu siapa yang mengalihkan pembicaraan, akukan mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Awannya kan memang lagi bagus,'' pemuda pirang kemerahan memajukan mulutnya sampai manyun berlagak ngambek.

'' Sabar Vali, menghadapi Nii-sama yang seperti ini harus sabar,'' gumam Vali menghembuskan nafas pelan. '' Lebih baik bertarung dari pada menghadapi dia,'' Vali tak punya kesabaran sebesar ini saat menghadapi orang lain.

'' Hahaha, lucu sekali kau Vali,'' tawa pemuda pirang kemerahan lepas melihat seseorang yang di anggapnya 'adik' itu selalu menahan kesabarannya. '' Aku sudah melupakan orang itu, yah setelah melihat sifat dan penolakannya aku tak ragu melakukannya,'' lanjutnya akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan yang sebelumnya di lontarkan oleh Vali.

'' Sayang sekali, padahal kalau Nii-sama jadi kekasihnya aku bisa bertarung dengan rival Albion,'' ucap Vali dengan nada di buat kecewa. '' Tapi tak apalah, masih adaa Nii-sama. Ayo kita bertarung Nii-sama, kali ini aku pasti mengalahkanmu,'' lanjutnya lalu mengeluarkan sayap Naga Seacred Gearnya yang berwarna putih biru.

'' Oi, apa hubungannya dengan si merah denganku,? Dan apa-apaan lagi santai gini malah ngajak bertarung,?'' tanya Naruto yang telah duduk bersila menghadap Vali.

'' Tentu ada, jika Nii-sama jadi kekasih si rambut merah itu, si Shikiryuutei itu pasti akan di latih oleh Nii-sama agar menjadi kuat untuk menghadapiku dan aku tak peduli mau santai mau apa aku tidak peduli, jika darahku mendidih aku harus bertarung,' Balance Breaker ','' jawab Vali lalu berubah ke mode Balence Breakernya, armor putih kebiruan menutupi tubuh Vali dan helem Naga menyelimuti kepalanya.

'' Kenapa kamu berpikir begitu,? Lagian dari mana kamu tau kalau si merah itu ada di sana dan hei apa-apaan itu langsung Balance Breaker,?'' tanya Naruto langsung berdiri karena tidak baik kalau Vali sudah dalam mode itu dia tetap duduk.

'' Ya mungkin sajakan dan aku tau dari Nii-sama bukan,? Dasar pikun,'' balas Vali agak mengejek.

'' Apa kau bilang,? Pikun,? Aku masih muda belum pikun dan aku juga masih mengingat semua yang pernah aku lihat,'' bela Naruto tidak terima di bilang pikun.

'' Terus apa namanya kalau bukan pikun,?'' tanya Vali masih dengan nada mengejek.

'' Itu bukan pikun, hanya tidak ingat saja,'' jawab Naruto.

'' Sama saja,''

'' Tentu tidak,''

'' Ah terserah, lebih baik ayo lawan aku, Nii-sama. Aku akan mengalahkanmu,'' Vali langsung melesatkan tinjunya kearah Naruto dengan cepat, melihat itu Naruto pun tak tinggal diam, dia menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada guna menahan tunju Vali.

' Bugh,'

Naruto terlempar kebelakang dan berguling memutar seperti bola.

'' Woi, aku belum siap. Huh dasar tidak sabaran,'' sungut Naruto dan entah mungut dari mana dan entah sejak kapan dia telah memegang sebuah ranting.

'' Huh, salah sendiri. Dan juga jangan menggunakan ranting terus, pakailah pedang milik Nii-sama,'' balas Vali tidak peduli.

'' Memangnya kenapa,? Takut kalau aku pakai ranting,?'' tanya Naruto mengejek.

'' Takut, cih tidak akan. Kalau pakai pedangkan lebih kuat, kalau pakai ranting,? Ah sudahlah paling akan memakai itu lagi,'' jawab Vali dengan nada yang mengejek juga.

'' Hei apa maksudmu dengan nadamu itu,? Lagian ' Absolute Power of Destruction ' adalah kekuatan milik bibimu yang di wariskan kakek,'' Naruto agak sedikit tidak terima kekuatan warisan ibunya di lecehkan. '' Lagian aku tidak akan menggunakannya, aku akan menggunakan ini,'' lanjut Naruto dan ranting yang di pegangnya diliputi aura merah kehitaman yang meletup-letup.

'' Ya ya, dan ' Absolute Fire of Eruption,'? Rupanya Nii-sama sedikit serius sampai menggunakan salah satu kekuatan milik bibi Kushina,'' balas Vali terlihat senang.

'' Yah, sekali-kali serius bolehkan,?'' ucap Naruto langsung memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya. '' Bersiaplah,''

Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri dan muncul di depan Vali dengan ranting di tangannya siap di tebas Vertikal kearah Vali. Tidak mau terkena serangan yang belum ia tau kekuatannya, Vali dengan cepat menghindar kesamping kanan.

' Slash, wush,'

Naruto hanya menebas udara kosong, namun tanah dan udara bekas tebasan Naruto muncul api merah kehitaman menjalar lurus kedepan sejauh sepuluh meter.

'' Kenapa kamu menghindar,? Jadi tidak kenakan,'' ucap cempreng Naruto.

'' Aku masih ingin hidup,'' balas Vali singkat.

'' Terima ini, Naruto-nii -sama, ' Divide ',''

' Pyar,'

'' Ugh,'' Vali langsung jatuh tertunduk dengan memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya sedangkan armornya pecah seperti kaca.

'' Oi, kamu tidak apa,? Jangan langsung membagi dua kekuatan Nii-samamu ini,'' Naruto sedikit khawatir melihat adik sepupunya memuntahkan darah walau itu sudah sering terjadi saat Vali mencoba membagi dua kekuatannya.

'' Seperti biasa, masih belum bisa,'' Vali berdiri dan menyeka darah di bibirnya dengan kasar kemudian masuk dalam mode balance breakernya lagi.

**[ Vali, jangan sembarangan membagi kekuatannya, kita tidak cukup kuat menampung setengah kekuatannya,] **

Sayap Seacred Gear Vali berkelip dan mengeluarkkan suara.

'' Tenang saja Ablion, aku hanya mencoba tapi suatu saat aku pasti dapat membagi dua kekuatan Nii-sama,'' balas Vali. '' Nii-sama terima ini,'' Vali menembakan demonic power yang sangat besar kearah Naruto yang belum siap.

'' A-apa, huaaaaa,''

' Buuummm,'

Ledakan yang besar terjadi di tempat Naruto saat demonic power yang sangat besar menghantam Naruto yang tidak sempat menghindar.

'' Uhuk-uhuk sialan kau Vali, aku sedang tidak siap,'' Naruto terbatuh di dalam asap ledakan yang masih setia mengepul banyak.

'' Kapan Nii-sama serius, aku ingin sekali bertarung dengannya yang sedang serius,'' gumam Vali dari dalam Armornya.

**[ Jangan macam-macam, Vali. Sekali dia serius, takan ada yang bisa menghentikannya,] **ucap Albion memperingatkan.

'' Huh, ya ya, seperti di Great War kan,?'' lenguh Vali.

**[ Ya begitulah, tapi dia waktu itu belum terlalu serius hanya sedikit marah saja,] **balas Albion.

'' Dari mana kau tau kalau dia hanya sedikit serius,? Kau kan sudah mati,''

**[ Grrr, aku dapat merasakannya walau aku sudah mati,] **Albion nampak kesal dengan ucapan Vali.

'' Nii-sama, seriuslah,'' triak Vali menantang.

' Swush,'

nampak sesuatu keluar dari dalam asap dan melesat kearah Vali.

' Trank, swush,'

reflek Vali langsung menahan tebasan Vertikan yang di layangkan Naruto, tapi dia juga harus menahan rasa panas dari api yang di keluarkan angin tebasan ranting Naruto yang membelah Vertikal armornya.

Mengangkat tangannya yang menyilang sedikit, Vali langsung menendang lurus dada Naruto namun Naruto berhasil menghindar dengan cara melompat ke belakang.

Vali meledakan kekuatannya guna memadamkan api merah kehitaman Naruto yang terus mengikis armornya secara perlahan.

'' Lihat, apa yang kamu buat Vali, kaos kesayanganku hancur dan celana kesayanganku robek sana sini,'' Naruto mencak-mencak marah seperti anak kecil.

Yah, sekarang penampilan Naruto seperti gembel, kaos yang ia pakai telah lenyap entah kemana menunjukan tubuhnya yang atletis, dada bidang perut sixpack, luka melintang di dadanya dan tato Naga segel kekuatannya menambah ke eksotisan tubuh Naruto. Celana Jins yang ia gunakan telah robek sana-sini, di tambah memegang sebuah ranting pohon dia semakin mirip orang gila yang selalu menjadi slogan ' Mikir Karo Mlaku ' oleh teman si penulis.

'' Aku tidak peduli,'' balas Vali lalu menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri dan langsung melayangkan tinjunya kearah Naruto yang langsung dengan sigap di tahan dengan ranting di genggamannya.

Gagal dengan tinjunya, tendangan samping langsung di lesatkan Vali ke lambung kiri Naruto namun masih bisa di tahan Naruto dengan lutut kaki kirinya. Setelah tendangannya berhasil di tahan, Vali menendang lagi lambung sebelah kanan Naruto tapi masih bisa di tahan dengan tangan kiri Naruto. Merasa gagal lagi, Vali dengan penuh semangat memukul Naruto dengan kedua tinjunya bergantian dengan sangat cepat namun masih dapat di tahan Naruto dengan Ranting yang telah terlapisi Absolute Fire of Eruption.

Tidak sadar Vali armornya yang bersentuhan dengan ranting Naruto mulai terbakar terkikis api Naruto. Serangan yang tidak akan bisa di lihat mata iblis biasa karena sangat cepatnya namun tetap tak membuahkan hasil dengan mengenai targetnya secara telak.

Capai dengan serangan fisik, Vali lalu menyerang Naruto dengan Demonic Power yang sangat besar di jarak yang sangat dekat.

'' Terima ini, Nii-sama,!'' seru Vali lalu melesatkan demonic powernya kearah Naruto yang persis di depannya.

'' Uwaaa, kejam kau Vali,'' triak Naruto kemudian menghilang dengan kilatan cahaya kuning kemerahan, jurus turunan dari ayahnya.

' Buuuummmm,'

ledakan besar terjadi saat demonik power Vali mengenai tanah tempat Naruto berpijak, namun setelah asap menghilang dia sudah tidak ada.

'' Dimana dia,? Aku tidak bisa merasakan auranya di sekitar sini,'' gumam Vali yang tengah mengedarkan matanya kesekeliling.

' Tap,'

Sesosok pria paruh baya dengan enam pasang sayap gagaknya mendarat dua meter di depan Vali.

'' Vali, sedang bertarung dengan siapa kau,?'' tanya pria pemilik poni pirang itu.

'' Bukan urusanmu,'' jawab sinis Vali yang masih mencari lawan bertarungnya.

'' Huft, setidaknya kalau bertarung pasanglah kekai,'' pria itu menghembuskan nafas pelan.

'' Kau tau siapa nama iblis yang bertarung denganmu, Vali,?'' tanya menyelidik pria paruh baya beryukata merah tua itu.

'' Ck, tentu saja, dia Naruto-nii -sama. Keluargaku satu-satunya yang tersisa,'' jawab Vali dingin seperti biasa.

'' Keluarga,? Tunggu, bukannya kamu hanya sendiri,?'' pria penggemar Seacred Gear itu nampak bingung dan tertarik.

'' Azazel, kau tidak tau tentang masalaluku. Nii-sama adalah pura dari bibi Kushina-sama, kakak dari ayahku yang dulu di sembunyikan identitasnya setelah dia menikah dan Nii-samalah yang menolongku dan merawatku sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, Azazel,'' Vali menjelaskan sedikit perihal tentang kakaknya itu.

'' Ja-jadi, dia bermaga Lucifer sama sepertimu,?'' tanya kaget Azazel.

'' Ya, tapi dia masih punya satu marga lagi dari ayahnya,'' jawab Vali langsung membentangkan sayap Seacred Gearnya.

'' Tapi aku tidak akan memberitaukannya kepadamu,'' lanjut Vali langsung terbang menjauh dari Azazel.

'' Huh, dasar. Tapi si Naruto itu menarik, aku harus mencari tau tentangnya,'' gumam Azazel dan kemudian pergi terbang dengan keenam pasang sayapnya.

.

..

...

'' Hihihi, benar-benar surga dunia,'' bisik pelan pemuda gundul.

'' Motohama, gantian,'' bisiik pemuda berambut hitam berkacamata.

'' Sst, nanti Matsuda,'' balas Motohama.

'' Gantiandong,'' bisik pemuda berambut coklat.

'' Nanti Issei, bentar lagi,'' balas Motohama.

'' Opai klub kendo memang yang terbaik, ah lihat ada Koneko-chan. Wah Oppainya masih kecil tapi imut,hihihi,'' lanjut Motohama tersenyum mesum.

'' Gantian dong,'' Matsuda dan Issei nampak tak sabar ingin melihat.

Yah, mereka bertiga sedang mengintip klub kendo yang sedang ganti baju.

Sementara di dalam ruang ganti, nampak ada beberapa gadis yang nampak mengetahui mereka sedang di intip.

'' Kyaaaa, ada yang meng-..'' triakan seorang gadis yang sedang menunjuk ke sebuah lubang terhenti ketika di ruangan itu muncul kilat kuning kemerahan dan bersama itu muncul pemuda berambut pirang kemerahan yang penampilannya sangat tidak meyakinkan walaupun wajahnya sangat tampan menurut para gadis disana.

'' Dasar kau Vali, menembak dengan jarak sedekat itu. Mau membunuhku apa,? Hahaha tidak semudah itu membuhuhku walau dari jarak dekat,'' sang pemuda mencak-mencak dan mengacungkan rantingnya kearah langit-langit ruang ganti itu. '' Hahaha, butuh seratus abad lagi serangan itu mengenaiku. Kau lupa apa, aku bisa teleportasi,'' lanjut si pemuda yang telah bercak pinggang tertawa terbahak dengan menatap kearah langit-langit ruang ganti.

'' Eh, aku dimana,? Gara-gara ngasal kabur sekarang aku entah dimana,'' gumam pemuda itu setelah sadar dan mengedarkan matanya kesegala arah dan yang di dapatnya adalah para gadis yang telanjang yang sedang berganti baju dengan muka cengo yang memerah.

'' Apa aku sedang di surga,'' gumamnya tidak percaya dan di wajahnya ada sedikit kemesuman.

Gadis loli berambut putih sebahu nampak memandang lain kearah Naruto, pandangan yang menyiratkan kerinduan yang dalam teramat dalam malahan.

Menjatuhkan pelindung bukit kembarnya yang akan ia gunakan, lalu berjalan kearah sang pemuda dan kemudian melompat seperti tak menghiroukan tubuhnya yang hampir telanjang bulat hanya segitiga pengamannya saja yang masih melekat di tubuhnya.

' Grep, Bugh,'

Gadis nekomata itu langsung memeluk pemuda pirang kemerahan itu dengan kencang sampai mereka jatuh dan bertindihan, tentunya dengan sang gadis berada di atas.

'' Naruto-sama, akhirnya anda datang juga. Aku sangat merindukan Naruto-sama,'' gumam gadis berambut putih itu lembut dan manja di dada bidang sang pemuda.

'' Koneko-chan,?'' pemuda yang di panggil Naruto nampak tidak percaya.

'' Naruto-sama, bawalah aku,'' pinta Koneko dengan airmata telah mengalir di matanya.

'' Shiron-chan, jangan menangis. Aku pasti akan membawamu, tapi tidak sekarang belum waktunya,'' balas Naruto sambil menghapus air mata Koneko.

'' Mou, panggil aku Koneko,'' rajuk manja Koneko. '' Kapan waktunya itu,?'' lanjutnya bertanya.

'' Hehehe, kamu lucu sekali Shiron-chan,'' kekeh Naruto. '' Baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu Koneko-chan, dan waktunya sebentar lagi sampai para keluargaku yang lain datang,'' lanjut Naruto setelah melihat tatapan Koneko yang merajuk.

'' Akan aku tunggu, selalu ku tunggu,'' gumam Koneko lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto yang menurutnya sangat hangat dan menangkan hingga dia merasakan sebuah bekas luka yang lumayan dalam dan panjang.

Mengangkat kepalanya lalu melihat bekas luka yang melintang di dada Naruto, lalu meraba dengan jari-jari tangannya.

'' Ini,..''

'' Kenang-kenangan masa lalu,'' ucap Naruto.

'' Pasti sakit,'' ujar Koneko masih mengelus di bekas luka itu.

'' Tidak, tidak sakit sedikitpun. Bila untuk melindungi yang di sayang, rasa sakit itu tidak akan pernah dirasakan,'' balas Naruto yang kini telah mengelus pipi mulus Koneko.

Memandang kearah safir biru yang menenangkan sejenak, Koneko lalu menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat bekas luka di dada bidang Naruto.

'' Ssshhh, jangan Neko-chan, itu kotor,'' Naruto mencoba mencegah Koneko menjilati bekas luka di dadanya karena itu dapat menaikan gairahnya.

Menghentikan jilatannya lalu kembali menatap kearah mata Naruto. '' Aku hanya ingin menyembuhkannya,'' ujar Koneko lalu menjilati lagi bekas luka milik Naruto hingga membuat wajah Naruto sedikit memerah menahan geli yang membuatnya terangsang.

'' Wah, Koneko-chan ternyata sangat agresif,'' ujar seorang gadis yang bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai segitiga pengaman saja.

'' Iya, langsung tubruk aja,'' sahut lainnya yang masih tak memakai sehelai benangpun.

'' Kamu juga mau dong, Koneko-chan,'' pinta yang lainya yang telah mengitari tempat Naruto terbaring dengan Koneko di atasnya.

Sementara di luar riangan, atau lebih tepatnya di lubang pengintipan.

'' Ug, siapa pemuda itu,'' ujar penuh tanya Motohama.

'' Beruntung sekali dia,'' ucap Matsuda.

'' Dia,..?'' gumam Issei mengingat.

'' Aaaa aku juga mau di kerubungi wanita telanjang,!'' seru Motohama dan Matsuda.

Kembali ke dalam ruangan.

'' Tidak boleh, Naruto-sama hanya miliku,'' ucap dingin Koneko yang telah duduk di atas perut Naruto dan memandang kesekeliling tajam.

'' Koneko-chan jahat, tidak mau berbagi pemuda tampan,~'' ucap salah satu gadis yang mengerubungi Naruto dan Koneko dengan nada di buat merajuk dan seimut mungkin.

'' Iya, Koneko-chan jahat,'' sahut yang lainnya kompak.

'' Naruto-sama hanya miliku,'' ucap datar dan Dingin Koneko yang telah kembali memeluk Naruto.

'' Maa, Neko-chan pakai baju dulu,'' ucap Naruto mencoba mengangkat Koneko dari atas tubuhnya yang seperti enggan beranjak.

'' Ehem,'' tiba tiba ada suara deheman dari belakang para gadis yang mengerubungi Naruto dan Koneko.

'' Ada apa ini,?'' tanya orang yang berdehem datar namun tegas.

Para gadis yang yang mengerubungi Naruto dan Koneko mengalihkan pandangannya kearah asal suara. '' Kaichou,'' ucap para gadis lalu membuka jalan orang yang di panggil Kaichou.

'' Kamu, sedang apa kamu di ruang ganti wanita,?!'' tanya gadis berambut sebahu dan berkacamata itu datar dan tegas.

'' Ah, Sona-chan, apa kabar,?'' sapa Naruto dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

'' Ja-jangan panggil aku dengan sufix seperti itu dan juga siapa kamu aku tidak mengenalmu,'' balas Sona datar namun rona merah juga menghiasi pipinya.

'' Ko-koneko-chan,? Sedang apa kamu diatas tubuh pemuda tak di kenal ini,? Dan kamu telanjang,?'' tanya Sona beruntun setelah sadar bahwa Rock dari temannya sedang berbaring di atas pemuda yang tak di kenalnya itu.

'' Kamu tidak ingat aku,?'' tanya Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya. '' Neko-chan, pakai baju dulu, nanti aku traktir kueh,'' suruh Naruto merayu.

'' Tidak mau, aku maunya kuehnya yang banyak,'' Koneko merajuk dan meminta lebih.

'' Baiklah, nanti aku berikan sebanyak yang Neko-chan mau,'' ucap Naruto.

'' Janji, Naruto-sama harus berjanji dulu,'' ujar Lembut Koneko dengan manja.

'' Iya, aku janji. Nanti biar aku minta tolong Robin dan Sanji membuatkannya untukmu,'' ujar Naruto masih membujuk.

'' Mou, aku maunya Naruto-sama yang membuatnya,'' pinta Koneko manja.

'' Iya, nanti aku yang akan membuatkannya tapi kalau banyak akukan perlu bantuan,'' balas Naruto mengiyakan.

'' Kalau begitu, bikin satu saja yang besar. Aku ingin makan kueh buatan Nnaruto-sama,'' tawar Koneko dengan seperti anak kecil.

'' Baiklah, apapun untuk Neko-chan, tapi pakai baju dulu malu di lihat yang lain,'' balas Naruto.

Dengan enggan Koneko lalu berdiri dari tubuh Naruto dan berjalan kelokernya untuk memakai baju.

'' Ehmm, jadi,?'' Sona bersedekap dan menaikan satu alisnya.

Naruto berdiri lalu merenggangkan tanganya keatas, menarik oto-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Perbuatan Naruto itu otomatis membuat para gadis yang melihatnya merona hebat karena dapat dengan jelas melihat badan atletis dan wajah tampan Naruto, begitu juga Sona.

'' Ah, maaf tidak kepikiran aku nyasar kesini,'' ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya gerogi.

'' Maksud anda,? Dan nama anda siapa,?'' Tanya Sona masih tidak mengerti.

'' Huft, apa kamu tidak ingat aku,? Ah padahal tadi Koneko-chan sudah menyebutkan namaku,'' jawab Naruto sambil menghela nafas.

Mata Sona langsung melebar dan pikiranya langsung teringat malam pertunangan Rias.

'' Ka-kamu,? Naruto,?'' tanya Sona tidak percaya.

'' Ahahaha, akhirnya kamu mengingat juga Sona-chan,'' tawa renya Naruto.

'' Sedang apa kamu di sini, dan kenapa kamu langsung pergi waktu itu,? Kamu tau,? Rias setelah malam itu berubah menjadi pendiam,? Dan selalu mencarimu,'' tanya Beruntun Sona melepas image dinginnya yang tidak pernah di tunjukannya.

'' Sudah kubilang tak ada rencana aku disini, kenapa waktu itu aku pergi,? Aku ada urusan yang lebih penting dari pada mengurusi pernikahan tak penting itu dan satu lagi, aku tidak peduli dengan dia,'' jawab dingin Naruto yang langsung membuat Sona tersentak.

'' Tidak penting,? Lalu kenapa kamu melakukan itu dan apa maksudkmu tidak peduli dengan Rias,? dia adalah Kingmu,!'' tanya Sona lagi dan kini menunjukan emosi lebih.

'' Haruskah aku jawab,? Maaf, aku harus pulang karena aku tidak memakai baju. Tidak etiskan di sekolah yang mayoritasnya wanita tidak memakai baju,?'' ujar Dingin Naruto.

'' Kamu,! Ikut aku ke ruang Osis, di sana ada baju untuk siswa dan kamu harus menjawab dan menjelaskan semuanya,'' balas Sona datar dan dingin kembali ke sifat awalnya dan kemudian pergi.

'' Naruto-sama,?'' Koneko nampak khawatir mendengar ucapan dingin dari Naruto dan kini telah memeluk tangan Naruto erat.

'' Tenang saja, Neko-chan, aku tidak apa,'' ucap Naruto sambil menunjukan senyum yang menawan.

Melihat senyuman Naruto wajah Koneko memerah dan mengeratkan pelukannya di tangan Naruto.

'' Ayo temani aku ke ruang OSIS,'' ajak Naruto dan hanya di balas anggukan oleh Koneko.

Naruto berjalan dengan Koneko masih bergelayut manja di lengan Naruto, mereka berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan tatapan penuh arti dari para gadis yang tengah berganti baju. Saat melewati ujung loker dimana tidak ada yang melihatnya, Naruto dan koneko langsung menghilang dengan kilatan kuning kemerahan.

.

Sementara di ruang Osis telah berkumpul semua anggota Osis yang di pastikan semuanya adalah Iblis.

Di depan pintu, muncul Naruto dan Koneko dengan kilatan kuning kemerahan. Sontak semua anggota Osis menengok kearah asal cahaya itu dan terkejut melihat Naruto dan Koneko yang telah sampai di sana.

'' Aku sudah datang, jadi aku boleh pergi,?'' tanya Naruto datar.

'' Tidak boleh, sebelum kamu menjawab pertanyaanku,'' balas Sona datar juga.

'' Duduklah,'' suruh Sona.

Naruto berjalan kearah sofa yang kosong kemudian duduk dengan Koneko masih memeluk tangannya.

Anggota Pierage Sona menatap heran kearah Koneko, pasalnya selama mereka kenal Koneko, mereka tak pernah melihat Koneko sedekat dan semanja itu pada seseorang.

'' Kenapa kamu waktu itu menolong Rias sedangkan kamu tidak peduli dengannya yang padahal dia adalah Rajamu,?'' Sona mengulai pertanyaan sebelumnya.

'' Maaf, perlu aku tegaskan gadis Gremory itu bukan Rajaku dan aku tidak peduli dengannya, itu bukan urusanmu dan alasan aku menolongnya karena aku sudah berjanji ke Sirzech untuk menolongnya,'' jawab Naruto datar.

'' Apa maksudmu Rias bukan Kingmu,? Dan kapan kamu berjanji dengan Sirzech-sama,?'' tanya Sona masih belum mengerti.

'' Memang nona Gremory itu bukan Rajaku, aku sendiri Raja dari para bidakku dan soal janji itu, maaf aku tidak bisa membicarakannya,'' jawab Naruto masih datar.

'' Maksudmu kamu sendiri mempunyai budak,?'' Sona terlihat sangat ingin tau.

'' Maaf, aku tidak punya 'budak' seperti yang kamu ucapkan, aku hanya mempunyai 'Pierage' yang aku reinkarnasikan,'' balas Naruto sedikit agak santai.

'' Itu sama saja bukan,?'' ujar Sona datar.

'' Tentu beda, Budak adalah pesuruh yang sangat hina dan di pandang sangat rendah oleh sekitar, sedangkan Pierage adalah keluarga atau lebih tepatnya yang telah di reinkarnasikan dan masuk kedalam keluarga si pereinkarnasi,'' Naruto menjelaskan.

'' Tapi keluarga kami menganggap budak kami seperti keluarga kami,'' ucap Sona.

'' 'Menganggap' bukan 'menjadikan' dan juga selama panggilan merendahkan itu masih di gunakan, dia tetaplah sosok yang di pandang rendah oleh yang lain,'' balas Naruto.

Sona diam sejenak mencermati perkataan Naruto hingga suara pionnya membuyarkan lamunannya.

'' Kaichou, dia siapa sebenarnya,? Apa hubungannya dengan Rias-senpai,?'' tanya saji yang sedang berdiri di belakang Sona.

'' Dia, Namikaze Naruto. Pion dari Rias,'' jawab Sona datar.

'' A-apa,! Tidak mungkin dia pemuda bodoh yang culun dan lemah itu,!'' triak Saji shok dan memandang Naruto dengan mata yang melebar begitu juga yang lainnya.

'' Ah, maaf sepertinya ada yang harus aku perbaiki. Ah mari kita mulai saja perkenalan kita dari awal,'' ujar Naruto terlihat ramah.

'' Perkenalkan namaku Lucifer Naruto, Iblis class Infiniti pemegang bidak ganda yang sedang berlatih dan sebentarlagi akan selesei latihannya,'' Naruto memperkenalkan diri dengan marga dari ibunya.

Seluruh Pierage Sona dan Sona sendiri membelalakan matanya kaget mendengar marga Naruto dan class yang dimiliki olehnya.

'' Hahaha, ekspresi kalian lucu sekali,'' tawa lepas Naruto membuyarkan rasa shok dari Sona dan pieragenya.

'' K-kau bercandakan,? Manamungkin kau itu Lucifer,'' Saji nampak menyangkal dan tidak percaya.

'' Jangan bercanda, keturunan Licifer sudah musnah dan apa-apaan itu,? Infiniti class devil,? Tidak ada yang memegang class itu kecuali raja iblis yang telah wafat,'' Sona juga nampak tidak percaya.

'' Yah, aku paham kalian pasti tidak akan percaya. Tapi cepat atau lambat kalian akan mengetahuinya,'' ucap Naruto.

'' Ne, Neko-chan mau memeluk lenganku terus,?'' tanya Naruto menggoda Koneko.

Seburat merah menjalar di pipi Koneko tapi ia juga tambah mempererat pelukannya di lengan Naruto.

'' Aku mau menjemput keluargaku dulu yang sedang berlatih, tidak enak meninggalkan mereka terlalu lama,'' ucap Naruto memandang lembut Koneko.

'' Aku ikut,'' ujar manja Koneko.

'' Belum saatnya, nanti pasti Neko-chan bertemu mereka,'' Naruto menolak halus Koneko.

'' Baiklah tapi janji Naruto-sama harus di tepati,'' Koneko menatap kearah Naruto lembut.

'' Tentu, jadi boleh aku pergi sekarang,?''

Koneko melepas pelukannya di lengan Naruto walau terlihat sangat enggan.

'' Terimakasih, Neko-chan. Dan kalian aku pamit dulu,'' ucap Naruto lalu berdiri.

'' Tung-,'' Sona tak melanjutkan ucapannya karena Naruto telah menghilang bersama kilat kuning kemerahan.

'' Kaichou-sama aku pamit dulu,'' pamit Koneko kembali ke nada datarnya.

'' Tunggu, Koneko-chan,'' cegah Sona.

'' Maaf Kaichou-sama, jika Kaichou-sama bertanya tentang Naruto-sama aku tidak bisa memberitaukannya,'' ujar datar Koneko lalu pergi keluar.

.

..

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang pucat bewajah cantik tengah membaca buku di bawah pohon di halaman belakang akademi kuoh, namun sepertinya pikirannya tidak di buku yang di baca, melainkan melayang jauh entah kemana.

Tiba-tiba muncul kilatan kuning kemerahan dan bersamaan dengan itu muncul Naruto.

'' Yo, Kiba,'' sapa Naruto.

Kiba yang melihat kilat kuning kemerahan di depannya dan melihat sosok yang belum di kenalnya langsung memasang pose siaga.

'' Apa kamu juga tidak mengenaliku,?'' tanya Naruto.

Kiba diam dan memperhatikan kearah Naruto intens.

'' Ini aku, Naruto teman sekelas Issei. Masa tidak mengenaliku,? Yah walaupun selama ini aku menyamar,'' ujar Naruto memberitaukan dirinya.

'' Naruto,? Pion Buchou,?'' tanya Kiba memastikan.

'' Ya, mantan pion karena aku tidak benar-benar menjadi bidaknya. Ah aku datang menemuimu tidak untuk membahas itu tapi untuk meminta tolong,'' jawab Naruto dan menjelaskan maksudnya menemui Kiba.

'' Benarkah kamu Naruto,? Dan mau minta tolong apa,? Kalau aku dapat membantu, pasti aku bantu,'' tanya Kiba masih belum percaya.

'' Ya ini aku, aku cuma mau meminta tolong untuk mencaga Koneko-chan dan Asia-chan untuku dan untuk itu aku akan memberikan sebuah senjata untukmu,'' ucap Naruto lalu merentangkan tangan kanannya kesamping dan dri ujung tangan Naruto muncul lingkaran sihir. Memasukan tangannya kedalam lingkaran sihir dan memanggil sebilah pedang besar yang gemuk dan dililit sebuah perban, gagang pedang itu motifnya mirip sisik ikan yang tajam.

'' Ini Samaheda, pedang koleksi milik Shinigami-jiisan yang aku curi yah walaupun aku mencurinya bilang dulu. Pedang ini menurut Shinigami-jiisan kepunyaan dari pendekar pedang di dunia Ninja, dia mengambil pedang ini karena berbahaya jika jatuh di tangan yang salah. Tangkap,'' jelas Naruto tentang pedang yang baru di ambilnya kemudian melemparnya kearah Kiba.

Dengan sigap, Kiba menangkap pedang itu namun saat menggenggam gagang pedang itu, keluar duri yang sangat tajam di gagang pedang itu dan melukai tangan Kiba.

' Argh,'

Kiba merasa sakit di tangannya lalu menjatuhkan pedang itu di tanah.

'' Tenanglah, Samaheda. Dia adalah tuanmu sekarang, aku ingin minta tolong padamu untuk menjaga orang yang berharga bagiku dengan tuan barumu,'' ucap Naruto pada Samaheda yang anehnya pedang itu merespon dan merayap ke punggung Kiba dan bertengger di punggung Kiba.

Kiba nampak kaget karena pedang yang di berikan Naruto seperti hidup.

'' Jangan kaget, Kiba. Pedang itu memang mempunyai nyawa sendiri, dia hidup dan dia sangat pilih-pilih siapa yang menjadi tuannya. Pedang itu bukanlah pedang pemotong, melainkan pencabik juga gunakanlah saat kamu sudah tidak punya kekuatan, pedang itu akan menunjukan kehebatannya,'' jelas Naruto lalu berbalik mau pergi.

'' Tunggu, maksuk Naruto-san untuk melindungi itu apa,?'' tanya Kiba masih belum mengerti.

'' Tentu melindunginya dari bahaya, karena mereka orang yang berharga bagiku.'' jawab Naruto. '' Aku pergi dulu, aku percayakan pedang itu kepadamu dan mereka dalam lindunganmu,'' lanjut Naruto kemudian menghilang bersama kilat kuning kemerahan.

'' Pasti, akan aku jaga mereka,'' gumam Kiba lalu menengok kebelalang kearah Samaheda yang tenang bertengger di punggungnya.

.

..

...

Satu minggu telah berlalu, dan kini di belakang mansion Namikaze telah berkumpul sebelas sosok yang menghadap sesosok pemuda pirang kemerahan.

'' Baiklah, sekarang waktunya kalian menunjukan diri kepada dunia,'' ucap sosok pirang kemerahan dan muncul lingkaran sihir yang besar berlambang raja iblis dan malaikat yang di pisahkan pemisah yin-yang. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka menghilang bersama lingkaran sihir itu.

.

..

Sementara itu, di Akademi kuoh nampak barier transparan menutupi Akademi dan sepertinya barier itu di jaga oleh kelompok yang di pimpin seor-iblis perempuan berkacamata dan berambut pendek sepundak. Keadaan mereka terlihat kurang baik, terlihat dari saangat kelelahan terbukti dari bulir keringat yang telah mengucur di wajah mereka.

Keadaan di dalam kekaipun terlihat sangat tidak baik, keadaannya sangat berantakan dan para remaja yang telah terbaring lemah dengan luka yang cukup parah.

Namun masih ada dia sosok yang sedang melawan anjing berkepala tiga yang sangat besar dan tubuhnya di selimuti armor berwarna merah gelap.

'' Hahaha, ternyata adik dari Maou cuma besar omongannya saja,'' tawa se sosok yang tengah terbang dengan kelima pasang sayap gagaknya dan tengah membuat sebuah tombak cahaya yang sangat besar melebihi ukuran sebuah bis.

'' Dengan ini, perang akan di mulai lagi,'' ujarnya dan melempar tombak itu kearah iblis yang di pimpin gadis berambut merah panjang.

'' Buchou,!'' seru lemah pemuda berambut coklat yang di kenal dengan nama Issei.

' Inikah akhir dari hidupku,? Tragis sekali bahkan aku belum meminta maaf kepada seseorang yang telah aku sakiti, maafkan aku semuanya karena tidak bisa melindungi kalian,' batin gadis bermata biru-hijau itu menutup matanya pasrah akan takdir kematian yang akan segera datang.

Tombak cahaya itu melesat cepat kearah pewaris klan Gremory dan kelompoknya, namun sebelum tombak cahaya itu mengenai targetnya, muncul kilatan cahaya berwarna kuning kemerahan dan bersamaan dengan itu pemuda berambut pirang kemerahan muncul dan langsung menahan tombak cahaya itu dengan tangan kanannya.

Gadis yang di ketahui bernama Rias itu merasa tidak ada rasa sakit yang menerpa dirinya lalu membuka matanya dan saat itu juga, matanya membuka lebar saat melihat sosok pemuda di depannya yang tengah menahan tombak cahaya yang sangat besar hanya dengan satu tangan.

'' Buchou,!'' triak khawatir pemuda cantik yang tengah melawan anjing berkepala tiga, Cerberus. '' Naruto,!'' lanjutnya bergumam saat melihat tombak cahaya yang tengah di tahan oleh pemuda berambut pirang kemerahan.

'' Cih, jadi kamu ya malaikat jatuh yang menyuruh Raynare dan Kalawaner untuk melakukan kejahatan waktu itu,'' tanya Naruto dingin lalu meremas tombak cahaya itu hingga pecah berkeping-keping.

' Pyaaarrr,'

Tombak itu langsung menghilang setelah pecah.

'' Si-siapa kau,! Kenapa kau dapat menahan tombak cahayaku,!'' triaknya marah.

'' Aku bukan siapa-siapa, aku hanya seorang yang akan membunuhmu,'' balas dingin Naruto.

Tiba-tiba di kanan kiri Naruto muncul lingkaran sihir dengan pola yang sama, yaitu raja iblis dan malaikat. Dari dalam lingkaran sihir itu masing-masing keluar para pierage Naruto.

'' Biar kami saja yang melawannya, Naruto-sama,'' ucap pemuda berambut Orange yang tengah memegang pedang besar yang terbungkus kain.

'' Iya, Naruto-kun. Biarlah kami yang mengalahkannya, ini saatnya kami menunjukan hasil kerja kami,'' ucap gadis berambut merah bermata violet yang telah memegang pedang berwarna putih perak.

'' Terserah kalian,'' balas Naruto santai lalu menengok kebelakang dan matanya langsung melebar melihat dua sosok yang telah pingsan dengan keadaan yang kurang baik.

'' Koneko-chan,! Asia-chan,!'' triak khawatir Naruto lalu berlari kearah Koneko dan Asia.

'' Koneko-chan,!'' Naruto langsung mengangkat Koneko lalu berjalan kearah Asia. '' Asia-chan,!'' Naruto terlihat sangat khawatir, dia langsung membaringkan Koneko di sebelah Asia.

'' Inoe-chan, tolong bantu aku mengobati mereka,!'' seru Naruto meminta, hal yang sangat tidak ingin di dengar oleh para pieragenya. Seorang yang mereka hormati meminta kepada mereka yang sudah semestinya membantu bahkan melayaninya.

Inoe langsung berlari kearah Naruto dan langsung menyelimuti tubuh Koneko dan Asia dengan cahaya orange transparan.

'' Siapa yang melakukan ini pada kalian,'' gumam dingin Naruto yang sangat di takuti bagi yang mendengarnya.

'' Naruto-kun,!'' panggil gadis Phonytail ratu dari Rias.

'' Akeno,? Dia,?'' Rias nampak bertanya-tanya.

Naruto tak menanggapi suara di sekitarnya, yang ia pedulikan adalah dua sosok di depannya yang tengah terbujur lemah.

'' Aku akan membunuh orang yang melakukan ini pada kalian,'' ujar dingin Naruto dan langsung menghilang dalam kilatan kuning kemerahan.

Sementara itu para pierage Naruto nampak telah siap menghadapi lawan di depannya hingga sebuah kilat kuning kemerahan muncul di depan mereka.

'' Kau, apa kau yang membuat Koneko-chan dan Asia-chan seperti itu,?'' tanya dingin Naruto yang membuat para pieragenya menegang.

'' Hmm, maksudmu Nekomata dan Biarawati itu, ya memang aku yang melakukannya. Memang kenapa,? Mau membalas,?'' jawabnya santai dan terkesan menantang.

'' Kau akan ku bunuh dengan sangat menyakitkan, lebih sakit dari pada kau terpenggal kepalanya,'' ucap dingin Naruto lalu memasukan tangan kanannya dalam lingkaran sihir di sebelah kanannya.

' Sring sring sring,'

dari lingkaran sihir itu terdengar gemrincing rantai yang sangat nyaring. Dari lingkaran sihir itu Naruto menarik sebuah pedang berbilah tiga yang terlilit rantai. Setelah pedang itu di tarik, rantai yang melilit bilah pedang itu langsung lepas dan melilit tangan Naruto seakan pedang itu tak mau lepas dari tangan Naruto.

Sosok malaikat jatuh yang sedang terbang langsung melebarkan matanya shok melihat sebuah pedang yang menghilang saat awal great war kini berada di tangan pemuda di depannya.

'' Hell Cerberus Fang, dari mana kau mendapatkan itu,!'' tanya Shok pemikik nama Kokabel itu.

'' Sebagai pencicip pertama pedang ini setelah sekian lama tersegel, aku akan memberitaukannya padamu,'' jawab Naruto menggantung.

' Helios, Valakas, aku pinjam kekuatan kalian,' telepati Naruto pada dua naga yang bersemayam di tubuhnya.

_**' Silahkan partner, beri dia pelajaran dari seorang Naruto yang sedang serius,' **_jawab Dua naga di dalam tubuh Naruto.

' Terimakasih,' balas Naruto.

Naruto mengeluarkan dua pasang sayap naganya yang berbeda warna, merah kehitaman di bagian atas dan hitam pekat di bagian bawah, sayap itu sangat lebar dan besar. Tidak cuma mengeluarkan sayap naganya, Naruto juga mengeluarkan aura naganya juga terbukti dari bola mata Naruto yang telah berubah, merah vertikal khas mata naga di mata kiri Naruto dan kuning vertikal khas naga di mata kanan Naruto.

Hampir semua yang ada di sana bertekuk lutut karena tekanan kekuatan Naruto.

'' Ini hadiah dari kakekku saat aku lahir,'' lanjut Naruto menjawab.

'' Kake- jangan-jangan,!'' Kokabel berkeringat dingin dan tanpa sadar terbang mundur.

'' Syukurlah kalau kau mengingatnya, karena ini adalah akhir dari hidupmu,'' ucap Naruto lalu menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri dan telah terbang membelakangi Kokabel tengan posisi seperti telah menyabetkan pedangnya.

' Tras,'

Satu sayap gagak Kokabel putus dan jatuh kemudian terbakar api merah kehitaman.

Semua yang melihat itu nampak membelalakan matanya tidak percaya melihat kecepatan Naruto.

Naruto kemudian menghilang lagi dan terlihat sabetan cahaya berwarna merah kehitaman di sekeliling Kokabel dan secara perlahan semua bagian tubuh Kokabel terpotong dan terbakar api merah kehitaman hingga semua bagian tubuhnya terpotong bak seseorang yang di mutilasi dan beberapa saat kemudian tubuh Kokabel telah terbakar habis oleh api merah kehitaman bekas tebasan pedang Naruto tanpa ada triakan kesakitan.

Naruto kembali ke tempatnya berdiri sebelumnya dan telah menghilangkan sayap naganya dan aura naganya, namun pedang besar Naruto masih mengeluarkan aura keganasanya seperti masih kurang dalam menebas mangsanya.

'' Tenang, nanti akan adalagi yang akan kamu tebas,'' Naruto berbicara kepada pedangnya dan sepertinya pedang itu mengerti,terbukti aura yang di keluarkannya menghilang.

Cerberus yang sedang di lawan Kiba dan gadis berambut biru sepundak itu kemudian meloncat kearah Naruto dan langsung membungkuk.

'' Naruto-sama,'' ucap ketiga kepala Cerberus.

'' Cerberus,? Sedang apa disini,?'' tanya bingung Naruto yang inilah kelemahan Naruto, jika sudak khawatir dengan orang yang di sayanginya karena terluka, ia tidak akan melihat teman di sekitarnya, yang ia lihat hanyalah musuhnya saja.

'' Aku di panggil malaikat jatuh tadi untuk melawan mereka,'' jawab kepala tengah Cerberus lalu menunjuk kearah tim Rias.

'' Owh, sekarang kembalilah, mereka teman-temanku,'' ucap Naruto.

'' Baiklah, Naruto-sama,'' balas Cerberus.

'' Shana, gunakan semua yang telah aku berikan untuk melindungi Naruto-sama,'' ucap cerberus yang telah menatap kearah Shana.

'' Tentu, Cerberus-sensei,'' balas Shana.

Cerberus kemudian menghilang dalam kobaran api merah kehitaman.

'' Ah, Asia-chan, Koneko-chan,!'' Naruto teringat akan dua gadis yang tengah terluka lalu dia berlari kearah dua gadis itu.

'' Inoe-chan, gimana keadaan mereka,?'' tanya Naruto khawatir.

'' Mereka sudah baik-baik saja, Naruto-sama. Tenanglah,'' balas Inoe menenganhkan Rajanya.

'' Ugh, Naruto-sama / Naruto-kun,'' lenguh lemah Koneko dan Asia.

'' Aku di sini,'' ucap Naruto lalu memegang tangan Koneko dan Asia.

'' Asia-chan,!'' Issei berlari kearah Asia dengan khawatir begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

'' Kalian, pulanglah dulu,'' suruh Naruto pada para pieragenya dan mereka langsung menurutinya kecuali empat gadis yang masih berdiri di belakang Naruto.

'' Mou, Naruto-kun, siapa mereka,?'' tanya gadis berambut merah bermata violet, Erza.

'' Naruto-kun / Naruto-sama, siapa mereka,?'' tanya dua gadis Youkai yang baru-baru ini menjadi bagian dari pierage Naruto.

'' Kenapa aku merasakan aura Youkai dari yang berambut putih itu, Naruto-kun,?'' tanya gadis berambut Orange kemerahan, Kyuubi.

'' Erza-chan, merekalah dua orang itu, dan Kyuu-chan dia Youkai Nekomata, semoga nanti kalian bisa akur,'' Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Erza dan dua gadis Youkai rubah.

' Praaannng,'

tiba-tiba kekai yang melindungi akademi kuoh pecah dan di langit terlihat sesosok yang sedang terbang dengan angkihnya.

_**T.B.C**_

yup Update, fyuh akhirnya selesei dari tadi sore nulis dari awal seboga kalian sedikit terhibur dan maaf kalau jelek dan kurang panjang yah karena nulisnya langsung nggada satu hari,# ngejar paket internet yang hari ini habis. :D.

Yup samsul Undur diri dulu, jangan lupa Revew dan maaf pasti banyak Typhonya karena sekalilagi tidak di cek, ok Sampai Jumpa di Chap selanjynya...

Pierage Naruto.

King : Naruto Lucifer Namikaze.

Queen 1 : ?

Bishop 1 : Orihime Inoe

Bishop 2 : Nara Shikamaru

Knight 1 : Ichigo Kurosakhi

Knight 2 : Satsuki Uciha

Rock : Madara Uciha ( 2 bidak rock )

Pion 1 : Raynare ( 1 pion )

Pion 2 : Kalawaner ( 1 pion )

Pion 3 : Rey Oogami ( 6 pion )

.

Queen 2 : ?

Bishop 1 : Kyuubi

Bishop 2 : Shinju

Knight 1 : Erza Scarlet

Knight 2 : Shana

Rock 1 : ?

Rock 2 : ?

Pion 1 : Rock Lee ( 4 pion )

Pion 2 : ?

.

..

...

Ahmadsamaran : nanti di chap depan terlihat perbedaannya yah walaupun sebenarnya sama.

Kagawa : aku terima tantangannya untuk buat lemon ekstrim, chap depan.

Namikaze Rikuto : akan terungkap perlahan.

Zmknatsu : ada alasannya nanti.

Narutodragon : yup betul sekali.

Tamma : bukan rival, nanti terlihat siapa dia karena dia sudah gabung walau belum di ubah menjadi iblis.

Saikari nafiel : gomen belum bisa panjang, nih nulisnya masih kebit limajam.

Kikizz : wah bisa jebol hp aku buat ngetik kalai 1 hari langsung update :p

kaito dark-sama : yup benar, Valakas adalah Naga yang ada di dalam tubuh Naruto.

Varian Andika : kemungkinan madara tidak akan bertemu mereka.

Reza : yah namanya jadi langsung publish jelas banyak typho :D.

Yut terimakasih pada pembaca sekalian yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk Review itu sangat-sangat bermakna bagiku karena sumber motifator menulis berasal dari Review,,,,,,,


End file.
